A Reluctant Player
by danners3
Summary: A microbiologist is found beaten outside a laboratory on Earth after discovering a file that contained certain words that had alarm bells ringing back in Atlantis. A gene therapy serum that she has been working on is not what it seems and John and Ronon are sent back to Earth which starts a mystery that begins in one galaxy and is reluctantly dragged into another.
1. Chapter 1 Called into the game

CHAPTER 1 – CALLED INTO THE GAME

John and Ronon stepped through the gate into the SGC on earth. This was not Ronon's first trip here, and he did not enjoy it. It necessitated having to outfit himself in nondescript earth attire so that he did not stand out – which he did in most places regardless. The large Satedan stood well over six feet tall and with his long dreadlocked hair and dark gaze, he commanded more than his share of attention, whether it was in his home galaxy of Pegasus, or here on earth – three millions light years away.

John clapped him on the back, understanding the sour look he shot at the armed marines that stood vigilant and silent.

"Take it easy, Chewie. You know the drill. They gotta give us the full monty in the infirmary, make sure we haven't picked up any little nasties out there in our own piece of paradise."

Ronon snorted, tossing his dreadlocks over one shoulder, and holding the cold stare of one particularly bold marine who thought, rather stupidly, that he would dare to hold a staring contest with the short tempered Satedan.

"Exactly why I don't like your planet, Sheppard. Why'd they drag me into this? Haven't they got enough of their own guys here to sort this out? Seems more like a domestic problem."

"The call came from O'Neill...and when he bellows, we more or less go running..."

And he quickly broke off what he was about to say when said General came down from his office and entered the gate room. He had obviously overheard the final words.

"Sheppard! Nice to know that my bellowing gets so much respect. Ronon..."

Ronon nodded at Jack. In spite of himself he had developed a grudging respect for the older man. He had taken on his share of missions and been a champion of all their causes in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"You didn't tell us a lot General... something about a woman in a hospital. I know that you have this whole 'succinct' thing going on, but I kinda get the feeling that there's a hell of a lot more to the story... with all due respect, sir."

"That there is Sheppard. And I'll tell you en route to the hospital. After you've had that full monty..."

Once they'd been given the all clear to proceed, O'Neill ushered them into a military vehicle which would take them to the airfield. From there they would transfer to a jet to take them to Washington.

"You know how these things work, Sheppard. There are eyes and ears everywhere out here. When certain words come up, then lights start flashing and bells start ringing. A young lady in Washington was admitted to a hospital. She had been found in a street outside her laboratory building with a head injury and did not fully regain consciousness. Not yet, anyway. Last night, one the staff nurses heard her murmuring. Thinking that she was about to wake up, the nurse went in and the words that she heard had no meaning, but were unusual enough that she took the time to repeat them later that night. To a dinner companion. This particular dinner companion has national security clearance and these words started alarm bells ringing. And hey guys, guess what? We get to play doctors and nurses!"

John stifled a smile at the irrepressible quirk of humour that lit up the General's eyes. His mostly irreverent exterior did, however, cover a whole chapter of seriousness and John knew that if you pushed the wrong buttons, that certain seriousness would show the world in a heartbeat how he now bore the rank of Brigadier-General.

"I hope, sir, that on this unexpected journey across our good country, you will consider imparting the knowledge that you have to us, considering that we have crossed two galaxies to attend this little soirree."

O'Neill laughed. He enoyed the humour of the younger man, and found that John reminded him of himself a long time ago, when he was still fresh enough to think he could possibly make a difference in the world. Now? Those days were less and less, and as he sat back now in the pilot's seat of the C-21A learjet he had chosen to fly himself, he threw a reminiscent smile out the window at the darkening night sky. It had been a long haul, and soon he'd pass the reins on to another, one with a little more energy to fight the good fight.

"Well, Sheppard. Those magic words that she mumbled as almost a litany while still delirious? Oh, they would be... Stargate... Atlantis...Wraith... oh, and I think the name Colonel Sheppard may have popped in there as well."

This had John's attention, and he adjusted the headphones, turning slightly in the co-pilots seat so that he could look at the General.

"Who the hell is this woman, and how did she know all that?"

"That, Sheppard? Would be the sixty four million dollar question. She is not afiliated with the programme in any way. She works for a private microbiology firm and we've run a background check both on her and the company she works for, and nothing. She is an extremely good scientist and currently working on gene therapy for Alzheimers prevention."

"And she was found on the street outside her lab? Beaten up?"

"Not so much... just a head wound. And when we ordered a full, discreet sweep of the lab, we found nothing that rung any bells. So, you see Sheppard... we have to tread carefully here. You guys have the knowledge of the city – if she knows something, then I want you here to talk to her. When she regains consciousness, we need to find out what she knows. And how she knows it."

"With all due respect sir... couldn't one of your team have handled that... out here? It's a long haul from Atlantis, and there are those out here better qualified to deal with what is essentially a security detail."

"Hmmm, Sheppard. That tone of voice sounds distinctly insubordinate. Trust me on this. This whole thing is too damn sensitive to let anyone else handle it. We don't know what was in those files, which equates to... not having a great deal of trust for anyone that is earth based right now. Getting the picture yet?"

Ronon grinned from his seat behind the General. He hadn't met many men who got the better of Sheppard, and O'Neill seemed right on the mark as he watched John shake his head slightly in frustration.

"I'm simply the chauffeur, boys. For all intents and purposes, you're visiting John's sick sister, Dr Stephanie Mandel - in hospital. We've even had the hospital records altered so that for anyone looking too closely, we're all above board. I also have other business to attend to in Washington, so we're multi tasking here. Ronon? I don't need to remind you about discretion?"

"I've played this game before O'Neill." Ronon's voice held more than just a hint of sarcasm and Jack laughed.

"That you have, Ronon... that you have. Now boys, enjoy the last part of our little sight seeing jaunt through the early evening sky. If you'll take a moment to look out your right hand window, your'll see the lights of our country coming on as the citizens of the United States of America get ready for bed, totally oblivious to the fact that we fly above them at Mach .81 en route from another galaxy transporting two men who have more than once, held the fate of their galaxy in their hands. Oh the power, gentlemen... and while you're reflecting on the enormity of that, Sheppard? There's a nice fat file near your feet that will make for some light reading for you boys... while I enjoy caressing the controls of this lovely wee lass. All the good doctor's history is in that file and when we arrive in DC in oh, say two hours... there'll be a car to take you the hospital, and remember. She's your sister, so be... brotherly."

But it had been John who had perused the file, while Ronon, in one of the rear seats, had simply fallen asleep – the lights of the cities below, failing to impress the taciturn Satedan. And when they had arrived in DC two hours later, a car had taken them immediately to the hospital.

Minus a military uniform, John still created a stir amongst the hospital staff, and accompanied by the large, brooding Satedan, there were more than a few admiring glances at the vision these two men made as they entered the hospital and made their way directly to the reception are. John had been smiling charmingly to the receptionist, leaning over her desk slightly and gazing into her eyes as he made his request and Ronon had rolled his eyes. The usual Sheppard charm had the woman all but batting her eyelashes at him, and after only a quick look at Dr Stephanie Mandel's hospital admittance forms, John and Ronon were able to head down to the designated room.

They had found the room easily and stepped into it, noting immediately the muted lighting and the body of the woman who lay sleeping on the bed. Ronon had remained back near the door, wanting to be able to monitor the comings and goings down the hallway. He found these large earth institutions a little disconcerting. The many coridoored facilities had him with a feeling of entrapment and he needed to stay close to his point of exit. John flicked a glance at him, understanding immediately why he stood where he did.

"Miss Mandel?"

John stood close the bed, and said her name quietly, taking in the features of the woman who lay there. His sister? Well, there was little physical resemblence. She had long wheat coloured hair and pale, peach hued skin – with a smattering of tiny freckles across her nose and cheeks. She looked like an All-American farmgirl, with the sort of face that would look right at home sitting atop a tractor wearing a checked shirt. He pushed down a grin. Scientist, she did not look like.

Her eyes had fluttered open at the sound of his voice, and widened immediately in alarm, at registering a stranger in her room, and so close to her bed. Fascinated by those bright green eyes, he had sought to give her some reassurance.

"I'm sorry to startle you. We need to ask you a few questions... about some things you said while you were unconscious. It seems those words caused a little concern in certain circles..."

He had been unsure how to play this, but decided to go straight for honesty – at least as much as he was able. Likely she knew nothing, and it was a matter of hearing a few chosen words spoken out of context and having no idea what the link was. But Jack was insistent that even those few words spoken, had to have meant something. And the very fact that she had ended up in hospital, apparently on the receiving end of some sort of head injury... that needed further investigation.

_But all the way from Pegasus? Surely that's only a little overkill, General..._ but he fought to push those thoughts away. The General generally had some sort of game plan, and even if the rules were a little unclear most of the time, he got his results and sometimes in the most unorthodox ways.

"Who are you?" She had a light, almost musical voice with a lilt in it that he tried to recognise. Irish, perhaps? Although with that skin and hair colouring, it didn't look like it. He looked down at her and something in her eyes, those exceptionally clear green eyes, made him rethink his strategy. Give her a measure of the truth.

"I'm Colonel John Sheppard. It appears somewhere in your dilerium, you have been mentioning my name... so I thought I'd pay you a little visit and see if perhaps we did not meet in another life... although if we had... I'm sure I'd remember those pretty eyes."

John heard Ronon's impatient huff of breath from the door and could almost sense him rolling his eyes. He pushed down a grin. He'd milk this one a little, give Ronon something to really get pissed about.

But what he was not prepared for, was the shaft of fear that entered her eyes, and the startled way she pushed up out of the bed, trailing some tubes that were connected to the back of her hand.

Immediately concerned, he moved forward and placed restraining hands on her shoulders, worried she'd pull out some important piece of medical equipment and have doctors and nurses running in here to see what was going on.

"Hey... didn't mean to startle you. But you said a few words... some of them captured the attention of … certain people. They sent me to find out where you got the information you have. No one's here to hurt you, we just need some information."

She shrugged away from his touch, and that look of fear grew in her eyes.

"That's what _he _said. When he attacked me, outside my lab. Who are you people? What the hell do you want...?"

Her voice was interupted by a crashing noise, then a shout of fear and Ronon, after a quick look at John, left the room. He was back in seconds.

"Sheppard. We've got problems."

John backed away from the bed. "Stay here." He said to the woman in the bed. "No matter what you hear outside that door, do not leave this room. Do you understand?"

Frightened now, she nodded and the two men left her room. She clutched the covers tightly, then resolve firmed in those green eyes. Pushing the covers back, she swayed slightly as her feet touched the floor, and rummaging around for her clothes, she dressed as quickly as she could and moved to the door. Opening it cautiously, she peered out and finding the hallway empty, she shut her door behind her and carefully moved down it, away from the reception area. She didn't understand what was happening, but knew that it had something to do with the files she had seen. The ones she had not told Colonel Sheppard about. The one with his name in it...

And she was not going to sit around and have someone try to cover up what she had seen. She'd get back to her lab, before any alarm bells went up, and find out what she could. Then find someone to take the information to.

If she could get out the hospital undetected...


	2. Chapter 2 In a nutshell

CHAPTER 2 IN A NUTSHELL

She heard the sound of running feet and quickly ducked into a room, pulling the door shut behind her and leaning back against it. She felt dizzy and knew that she should not be out of bed, but knew also, that those running footsteps were likely headed for her room, and the greater danger could likely be in remaining in her room. Contrary to what Colonel Sheppard had said.

She cautiously opened the door and peered out,catching the tail end of one man clad in dark clothing, about to step into her room. She ducked back quickly when he flicked a glance down the hallway, but not before she had seen the gun in his hand. And she felt an immediate sense of relief that she had not taken the Colonel's advice.

More running footsteps, a shout then the sound of gunfire, and this immediately spurred her into action, dizzy or not. She quietly left the room, hugging the wall of the hallway and took the first emergency exit sign she could find, leaning against the corner of a stairwell in order to shut her eyes briefly and get her breath back. Hearing the doorway above open, the same one that she had just come through, she pushed herself out of the corner and began to lightly move down the stairs, gripping the railing tightly as wave after wave of dizziness shot through her. After completing two flights, she give in to it, and crawling into the dark space under the stairs, she pulled her knees tightly against her chest and hid her face in her knees, making the smallest target possible.

She held her breath as stealthy footsteps came down the stairs, a creak here... and a creak there. They passed right by where she was hiding and continued down the staircase and letting out the breath she had been subconsciously holding, she eased her way out of the dark hiding place and immediately felt the banding of strong arms around her waist and she was pulled back against a hard body. A voice growled in her ear.

"I told you to stay in your room..."

Relief washed through her, then anger – and she struggled to get free but that firm grip kept her tight against that hard body and that voice near her ear, a little less angry now, had her stilling her struggles.

"Calm down... I'm not the enemy here. I'm going to keep a hold on you, you're dizzy and you're weak, and if want to get out of here, we're your best bet right now. So quit struggling and let me help you...ok?"

Something in his voice did in fact calm her, and she ceased struggling, and sighed in relief as some of the dizziness went. The hands across her stomach softened their hold, but she did not pull out of them. She did in fact need that body to hold her up and knew that as soon as she stepped out of it, her legs were not going to be of much use at the moment. Whether or not she chose to admit it to herself, she needed this man, and she needed also, his big silent companion who stood back a little, looking down at her with hooded dark eyes.

"If I had stayed in my room, Colonel Sheppard – that gunshot? Would have likely been me."

"I know... and it was my call, I'm sorry. You're not safe here, not anymore. You've been compromised and they also know you have help, though fortunately, they don't know from whom.."

Sheppard was moving towards one of the exits, Ronon in front keeping watch and Stephanie let herself be moved along, content for now, to let these two men do what they had to do. Her head was hurting and thinking had become a process that was not high on her list of functioning skills right now.

"It seems that they are not the only ones in the dark...Colonel eh? Yet you wear no uniform. And the big guy here?"

John's voice was dry as he waited for Ronon to acknowledge that it was all clear outside before moving them out into the rear alley of the hospital.

"My bodyguard..." and grinned at the huff of laughter that Ronon couldn't push down.

She slanted her gaze up at him and found his face tipped down slightly to hers and had to wonder at the hint of amusement she found there. Wonder at how he could be in the middle of this... situation... and somehow find humour there.

John had radioed for a car via General O'Neill, as soon as they realised that the hospital had been compromised and this car was waiting for them down in that dark alley. Stephanie tried to resist a little when she saw the darkened windows and looking between the two men, one who still held her tightly banded against him, and the other, a mountain of a man with dreadlocks and dark eyes who did not appear to speak... suddenly it seemed more than just a little irresponsible to simply step into a car with them. Regardless of who they said they were...

Ronon held the door open, waiting and John tightened his hold a little.

"I'll tell you a little more, when we get in the car. Please, Stephanie. You need to trust us. Your life is in danger, for something you have inadvertently stumbled across, and likely, about which you know nothing. But they don't know that. Us? We were sent to make sure that you were not hurt... we need to find out what they are after... and as this all seems to stem from whatever you do in that lab of yours, then that is the place we are going to pay a little visit to."

He held up her small handbag, which he had had the foresight to take from her room before he left. "I assume you would have lab access key of some sort, and a ladies handbag is ...well...it just is. So I'm thinking that you'll be needing this?"

Gratefully she clutched the small bag, thinking that her cell phone was also in there... and if she got the chance, then she'd call in a friend too come and get her. Then worry about what to do after that...

Amusement tempered the eyes of the Colonel as he watched the way she had looked at her handbag, and registered immediately the flow of her thoughts.

"Oh... that cellphone? Sorry... I dropped it."

Her eyes flew to his as she was manhandled, albeit gently, into the back of the waiting car and she fought the urge to simply thump him over the head with the handbag. It seemed that he and his silent sidekick, were going to be one step ahead of her all the way.

John radioed the General from the car, and filled them in on what had happened. John watched the face of the woman – Dr Stephanie Mandel – as he spoke to the General, watched as those green eyes flickered around the interior of the car, coming to rest on him with more than just a hint of curiousity from time to time.

"We'll get what we can from her lab, General. Then Washington's not safe for her. Until you have a name for the group that are targetting her..."

He paused now, as the General gave a bark of laughter.

"Uh, about that Sheppard. I have a name – not sure that it'll help you in any way. Get her to the SGC, as soon as you've paid her lab a little visit. I've had my ear to the ground here, and I'm not liking what I've been hearing. I've picked up transport, and I'm heading back to Colorado now. I've left the jet at the airfield... oh, and Colonel?"

He waited until the younger man acknowledged him.

"Bring it back in one piece... I have to account for all machinery on earth... unlike you less responsible types from Atlantis... just sayin'."

John's bark of laughter had Stephanie's eyes drawn immediately to his hazel eyes, which were fixed unerringly on her. He disconnected the call and turned to Ronon, relaying to him what the General had said. Stephanie was quick to interject.

"SGC... where the hell is that? You can't just manhandle me out of Washington... I have rights, constitutional rights. Hell, I have moral rights, and right now? You and your Star Wars side kick here are violating them left right and centre. I want to know just what the hell is going on and I'm not going anywhere else until you give me something to make me think you're not just a bunch of power hungry megalomaniacs who see conspiracy theories on the back of cereal boxes."

John was opening laughing at her now, and Ronon tipped his head slightly.

"Mega...lo...what? What the hell is she talking about, Sheppard?"

"Never mind, Ronon. Just think – 'McKay'"

Ronon huffed an impatient breath. "Great... just great."

John turned back to the woman who was getting more than just a little wound up. "Those words that you were muttering in the hospital, the ones that sent the bells and whistles tooting... where did you hear them. We get some answers, then we can give you some yourself. Fair enough?"

Some of the fight went out of her. For some unknown reason, she did trust them. If she had been wrong, then it was doubtful she'd still be alive.

"We keep all our reports, all our files, in specialised areas in the lab – what we call 'clean files'. The room is sterile, unable to be contaminated should a leak or explosion occur with the compounds we are working with. Some of them are highly flammable and combustible. It is a secure room, in other words. We in the lab, all have access to these files, everything is clearly marked and filed by compound. For example, I am responsible for the work on genetic manipulation of Alzheimers disease. I've been working on this for two years, and have had a small breakthrough. I had carefully documented my findings and was to present them at a mini summit, next week. These files were to be stored in another area – where only the director of the lab has access. None of the other staff, including myself, have access to that particular file area. It is accessible by several very secure codes."

"So... ?" fascinated, John watched the story unfold on her face as well as in her voice. She had extremely expressive features and her hands accompanied the story with gestures. He had the somewhat irreverent thought that if he'd had her for a professor at college when he was younger, then those lectures would have seemed just a little more palatable.

"I was on my way to the normal clean file room, and passing the secure one, I saw that it was open. It is never open. I have never seen inside it. Well... I'm a scientist..."

"Nosy..." Ronon grunted this comment.

Surprised she looked up at him, and smiled a little. "Yeah... nosy. So I went in. Nothing was labelled, which got me even more curious. I was the only one in the lab – it was late at night and the others had already left, so I picked up a couple of files to see what the hell was so important that they had to be hidden in here."

She paused, the car had stopped and looking outside the darkened windows, out into the murky darkness of a Washington night, she saw that they had pulled up outside her laboratory.

"One of the files made for interesting reading. It talked about the Pegasus galaxy, how the base components of what I had been working with had come from there. It mentioned Atlantis, although in what context I have no idea, and your name, Colonel. Most of it made no sense. Pegasus galaxy? Hell – a dwarf galaxy three million light years away – Astronomy 101 was a long time ago for me, but I still recall the basics, and I know we have not, nor will we ever... get to travel those distances. Until they find a way to bend space and time..."

"Like a wormhole?" John murmured.

Stephanie's eyes shot to his in shock. "Yes, Colonel... like a wormhole. What does a wormhole have to do with that report I found? They are unsubstantiated, unobserved and are only used as a means to teach the theory of general relatively. Physics 101, gentlemen."

Almost looking forward to wiping that somewhat smug smile off her face, John motioned for Ronon to get out of the car and check the area for anyone that may have followed them. He turned back to Stephanie.

"I'll give you a heads up, Dr Mandel. Could be that you skip physics 102 and move directly to physics level 1000. 'Cause I have a sneaking suspicion that O'Neill is going to want us to move you a little... further than the SGC."

"What on earth are you talking about Colonel Sheppard? You sound delusional... are you sure you're not an escaped mental patient impersonating our airforce personnel... You're not playing the game with a full deck...I'm getting that much."

He ushered her out of the car, after receiving the all clear from Ronon.

"Oh, Dr Mandel. That deck of cards? It's not even the same deck that you play with... and all those years of university and study? Let's just say that some things are not ever printed in text books... not yet anyway..."


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets in the dead of night

CHAPTER 3 SECRETS IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT

She gripped her handbag tightly against her chest, feeling the strength of the Colonel's hand as it locked lightly around her upper arm. He used his momentum to pull her slightly behind him, effectively providing his larger body as a shield from anything that was ahead and waiting for him. She stared up at his wide expanse of back, encased now in a black leather jacket that pulled tight across the width of his shoulders, and thought that he did not look like any Colonel that she had met previously.

"All clear, Ronon?"

Up ahead, Ronon eased out of the shadows and Stephanie felt herself jump a little. She had gripped on to his jacket with her free hand and he reached a hand back to rest casually on her hip, to offer reassurance.

"All good, Sheppard. Let's do this quickly. I have a feeling we're gonna have company soon."

The building was dark and she fumbled in her handbag when they got to the security door, and he impatiently took the small flimsy bag from her and rummaged around in there himself, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What sort of crap do you women carry in these things? Damn! I have no idea what nasty surprises are in here...ahhh, here it is." He pulled out the access card and pulling her in front of him this time, he handed her the card, casting a look over his shoulder. The dark Washington night was silent and John peering into the shadows, knew that the calm was simply the proverbial one before the storm. Something was about to go down, he felt his spidey senses skittering eloquent messages down his spine - and when it did? He wanted to be out of here and on their way back to the SGC. With a woman who thought wormholes were still a part of physics 101.

They moved quickly through the building and Stephanie led them to her lab on the second floor. It was in darkness and she was quick to input her personal alarm, and turning on no lights, she took the small flashlight that John passed her, palming one of his own, and with Ronon following behind, she led them towards the file facility she had told them about. Ronon, after shooting a look in their direction, moved to the other side of the room.

"Where's he going? Uh...I don't think you should be touching those... highly combustible..."

Stephanie looked around a little wildly, concerned that the large Satedan was going to inadvertently compromise one of her experiments, but John just placed that calming hand on her hip again, forcing her attention back to the task on hand.

"Don't worry about him... he's just going to take some of those samples for testing... in our facilities. Ronon? Use those flammable storage containers... yeah, those ones. Pack up everything you see in those. We don't know the effect that reintegration will have on the components."

"Reintegration...?" Her soft tones rose to a shriek and John smothered a grin. They had stopped in front of the secure file facility and John kept her in front of him while he pondered the locking mechanism that kept the room secure. His voice was near her ear as he fiddled with the key pad.

"Don't ask... you'll find out soon enough."

"Sheppard! We need to go. I just heard something outside. We're about to have company."

"Crap... can't get into this room anyway. Grab what you can Ronon... Stephanie... stick close to me, I mean it."

Fear had raced through her at hearing Ronon's words, and she slid in close behind him, one hand already fisting in his leather jacket, feeling a small sense of security at having that solid back between her and ...them. "Like super glue, Colonel."

He chuckled at that, and moved toward the door, noting that Ronon was already there. He could hear sounds coming from the floor below, and pressing himself against the wall, he had tucked the scientist tightly against, him, reaching down and pulling out the small Beretta he kept strapped at his ankle, above his boots.

Ronon grumbled. "Shouldn't have let you talk me into leaving my weapon behind." Ronon pulled out a wicked looking knife and John heard Stephanie suck in her breath when she saw it gleaming in the small shaft of moonlight that came in through the shuttered windows. The words 'armed and dangerous' came immediately to mind, as she took in the defensive posture of the large dreadlocked 'bodyguard' - and she used that term loosely, instinctively knowing that he was more than just a body guard for the Colonel who looked as though he could more than suitably take care of himself. Dark and dangerous, and he held that weapon with a familiarity that made her think that he would be comfortable with all matter of weapons.

A Colonel maybe... but in what armed forces? She shivered a little, as though she understood that very soon, her protected little safe world would soon come tumbling down around her. And her only point of resistance. Two armed and dangerous men, who spoke of things in jest, but whose seriousness lurked like a cloak of armour in their eyes.

She held her breath as they silently moved through the dark hallway, waiting in a recess at the top of the stairs, hearing the muffled sound of footsteps as whoever had been below then, now moved upward, likely intent on finding the same information that they sought. Stephanie fought to control the rapid beating of her heart, John must have sensed her inner battle. That calming hand reached back again and settled at her hip and she fought a sudden urge to laugh. How did this armed and dangerous Colonel make her feel in any way secure? But the kicker was? She did, and she automatically leaned slightly against his warmth, taking some of the strength that he gave out.

They waited until the footsteps faded, having moved into the laboratory that they had just vacated, at least that is what Stephanie had assumed. Then keeping his gun still held at the ready, John had followed Ronon down the steps, this time moving the scientist into the front of him, banding an arm securely around her midriff. Their driver had circled when they had seen the uninvited guests arrive, and he was back, idling at the curb and risking a quick glance up at the dark window of the laboratory, he maneovered Stephanie into the car, climbing quickly in behind her, and urged the driver to leave, straight for the airfield.

Stephanie angled herself around in the backseat. "Airfield? Colonel? Am I being kidnapped?"

Her voice was higher pitched and he understood immediately that she was fighting fear and just a little panic, and did his best to reassure her.

"Kidnapped? Not so much... just being taken away for your own protection. If these people get hold of you? They'll kill you for the information you have."

"What information? I don't know anything!"

John kept his voice patient. "You were working on something that is likely not what it seemed and it's application would be the antithesis of what you think it is. And you likely would never have known."

"Damit, Colonel. You're scaring me. I have no idea what you're talking about. I was working on an application - to eradicate Alzheimers... what is the antithesis of that?"

"I suspect, Dr Mandel... something quite terrifying. We don't really have anything concrete to tell you yet. Hell, I wish I could. The General... he's more or less in charge of this particular little game, he's been doing a little digging. We're here on his say so... and if he's got a nervous twitch, then you can be sure that there is little more than an itch beneath the surface. There's a whole damn infection."

Stephanie had quirked her eyebrow at him. "Do you always speak in metaphors, Colonel?"

He shrugged his shoulders, outwardly casual, but she knew otherwise. Saw by the set of his jaw that he was already attempting to roll one step ahead of what had just happened. "Pretty much... you have a problem with that? Cause let me tell you... my life has been pretty much one big metaphor."

They had travelled for around a half hour and now they came to a stop outside a dark silent airfield, with the distinct air of a military base. She was nudged out of the car, that air of casual nonchalence now gone, and his wary eyes, along with Ronon's tense posture, was enough to make her realise that she had somehow gotten herself involved in something rather nasty smelling, and for now? These two men were all that stood between her and whatever had come after her.

They had a quick word with an officer inside the small office attached to the airfield, then a grinning Colonel came out. "Boys and girls... I do believe the General has left me the keys to his bright shiny new car. Anyone care to take a spin...hmmm?"

Ronon smirked. Having John at the joystick instead of the General... not a hell of a lot different as far as he was concerned. Both were hot shot pilots and both flew by the seat of their pants.

And it was therefore with some trepidation that Stephanie stood on the tarmac looking somewhat askance at the aircraft she was about to step into. A night that had begun with a visit from a man whose name she had seen written on a top secret report, chased through the back staircases of the hospital, manhandled into the back of a nondescript government car whose driver did not speak, breaking into her lab stealing specimens and samples and now this. About to step into an aircraft that no doubt travelled faster than she had ever flown before. If she thought she had a headache before? That was nothing compared to what she would have when this journey was over.


	4. Chapter 4 The long way down

CHAPTER 4 THE LONG RIDE DOWN

Flying across an inky dark sky in a military aircraft with a Colonel who wore no uniform and a barbaric looking man with violence in his eyes - had Stephanie's senses reeling almost out of control. Her head ached and she felt a constant sense of both dizziness and nausea and when they finally arrived at their destination – somewhere? - in the west and she had only known this as they had flown towards a dark sky as the questing rays that signified dawn had chased them across that dark sky. Although at the speed they had flown, it was a wonder that she had even registered this.

John fought to push down the sympathy he felt when they touched down and the side door of the jet rose, revealing a very pale face covered in a damp sheen. She had rode behind the pilot, with Ronon in co-pilot's seat this trip, and he had had to grip her firmly in order to get her to the ground, and the totally random and inappropriate thought – in the midst of all that had happened - had risen into her head for no reason. No airbridge. And this totally random thought had somehow managed to bring a small smile to her face, in turn bringing an answering smile to the Colonel's face. A small narrow flight of steps had her on the tarmac, gripped tightly by a partly amused, partly concerned Colonel and she found that the fast, mind numbing flight had almost robbed her of speech. Almost.

"I'm not going any further. No... really. Not another step further. I've been hit over the head, knocked unconscious, chased by men with guns... kidnapped by a Colonel who wears no uniform and has a side kick who looked like he stepped out of a Star Wars movie... oh, wait... there's more. I assisted in stealing documents and specimens from a secure private laboratory, then just flew – somewhere, in a very fast plane. And now? I feel sick, I feel dizzy, and I think I'm going to..."

She bent over then and John barely had time to reach for that long wheaten hair and quickly pull it out of the way. Fortuntely, she hadn't eaten for some time, and there was more noise and embarassment than mess, and when her stomach was empty, she groaned, and sank down to her knees on the tarmac.

John immediately felt guilty. God knows that none of this was her fault. He squatted down behind her and placed a hand behind her neck and rubbed gently, then reaching into his pocket he found a handkerchief, and passed it over her shoulder. She took it gratefully, and when he attempted to help her to her feet, he kept a firm hold of her and she did not resist.

The General met them at the top level of Norad, and looked carefully at the face of the young scientist, taking in her pale face, slightly pinched features that no doubt indicated a massive headache either already in residence or about to strike with deadly force, and the way her eyes skittered around the facility, unaware of what graced this building, many levels down.

She resisted the elevator, at first. The General scared her a little. He at least, was in full military uniform and it was obvious that this was a military facility, and a fairly highly secure one, if the barbed wire fencing and fully armed guards placed strategically around the permimeter and the entrance to the building were anything to go by.

She locked her eyes onto his, bright green and full of intelligence. "So... the famous General. These ...men... implied that they are here as run around duty on your say so. I know a lot of... stuff... goes on within the military, hell, I work in a facility where some of our contracts are military sanctioned, and I understand that the file room that everyone seems so interested in, is no doubt the source of some very very secret reading... as I have recently discovered." She paused, taking a deep breath and shrugged off the Colonel's hand, stepping back from the men, backing away a little from the elevator.

"I have a very real fear, and I need to get this out there. If I step into that elevator, something is going to happen. I have the unsubstantiated feeling that my life will never be the same, that I am going to learn... something... that will affect the way I look at everything in my life. Now, can you stand there, look me in the eye, and tell me I'm wrong?"

She had taken several more steps backward, away from the General, who had held out a placating hand as though afraid of startling her further. He took an experimental step towards her, noting that Sheppard and Ronon were watching, but not attempting to intervene. He mentally shrugged. Fair enough, he'd dragged them into this as well, it was his show and as puppet master, then time to pull the strings a little.

"I'm sorry, Dr Mandel, for the cloak and dagger routine. National security is a bit like that, and what you see in the movies, isn't much of an exageration. We're always looking over our shoulders to see whose eyes are on us, and that may seem paranoid, but mostly it comes from very real threats that the general public never get wind of. That is our job. To keep this world safe, and most of the time? We do a pretty good job. Sometimes, though – things slip through, and when that happens, we step up and do our best to fix the problem."

"Make it go away? Is that what you're going to do to me... make me go away? 'Cause I'm looking at that elevator, and I don't know that I can step into it. I don't know that I'll ever see the outside of it again. Does that make me paranoid?"

John moved quickly then. He was behind her and had her in a secure grip, not to hurt, but to try and reassure. She did struggle, expecting capture rather than assistance, and he had to use his body to calm her, much the way that he had done in DC.

"Not paranoid, Stephanie. Sensible. You are right to distrust us, anyone in their right minds would. We turn up in the dark of night and take you away from your life... and now you stand poised at the brink of taking a step, your subconscious knows is going to change your life as you know it. That takes guts. How can I get you to trust me?" He had dropped his head so that his words were a calming murmur in her ear, and he felt her relax a little against him.

"Trust, Colonel? I'm a long way from there... but I'd like your word if I may. I want to retain my free will. Whatever I learn down there, I don't want it to force me into something I don't want. Can you promise me that?"

John locked eyes with the General. Her life would change, hell – theirs all had when they learned of the Stargate programme. How could it not? But their knowledge was by choice. Being forced into receiving that knowledge when you weren't ready, that was another story.

"What if I promise to ease you into it gently... that's the best I can do..." He flicked another glance at the General and saw him nod, and saw Ronon, shake his head slightly. He did not understand the earth people and their reticience to share their knowledge with the people of their planet. He found it inconcievable that governments would withhold this information, and while he himself would never compromise their trust when on earth himself, it was not something that sat comfortably with him.

She took a step away from him. She did not consider herself a weak person, and she'd not allow a Colonel to prop her up like some vapid 18th century woman who had no backbone whatsoever. She moved toward the General and tipping her face up to his, she reached out a hand.

"I believe formal introductions are in order. I'm Dr Stephanie Mandel, formerly of Washington DC, head microbiologist at the Founder Institute. And you are?"

With a smile of respect, O'Neill held out his own hand, taking the much smaller one and clasping it firmly.

"Pleased to meet you Dr Mandel. I'm Brigadier-General Jack O'Neill, US Airforce. Welcome to the SGC, or Stargate Command. I believe this elevator is ours...?"

He gallantly took her arm and followed by an amused Colonel who shook his head a little at the strange turn of events, and a brooding Satedan, they stepped into the elevator.

Ready for the very long ride down.


	5. Chapter 5 27 floors and counting

CHAPTER 5 – 27 FLOORS AND COUNTING

She was glad of the General's arm when the elevator dropping a dizzying 26 levels and when it came to an eventual stop at level 27, Stephanie took a deep breath before the door opened, unsure what she would see on the other side. An airforce officer standing at attention in the presence of a general, had accompanied them on the long descent down and he remained in the elevator car as the group stepped out, into the care of two more uniformed men, this time wearing fatigues and Stephanie thought they looked more like army or marine, than airforce. They were armed, and held their weapons at the ready and Stephanie felt herself shrink back a little bit as Colonel Sheppard and Ronon stepped out of the elevator and headed immediately down a long hallway that looked exactly as she imagined an underground bunker should look. The General followed the two men and he did not attempt to engage her in conversation, instead let her look around with curiousity, taking in the strong presence of armed military personnel as they wound their way through a variety of tunnels. She knew that if she should ever have to find her way back to that elevator unaided, she simply would not be able to do it.

They arrived in a large room where a hive of activity was taking place. Computer systems filled the entire room, and there was a cacophony of sound, technicians with radios, voices raised periodically in argument, lights flashing on consoles as a combination of both military and non military personnel went about what was obviously their daily tasks in this hidden room located hundreds of feet below the earth.

But it was not this that captured her attention and had her breaking free of the General's arm and taking a few tentative steps forward. A large glass viewing window was located on one side of that busy room, and when she had first entered, her attention had been drawn to the operating systems and the personnel, fascinated by the hive of activity. But something else had caught her eye now, and her feet moved of their own accord. She heard the Colonel step close behind her and felt the brush of his hand as it rested lightly on her hip, as though to steady her in anticipation of ... something.

"What is it?" Her soft voice held wonder, and just a hint of puzzlement. A giant metal ring, standing supported in the middle of that room below, with a ramp leading slightly upward toward it. Armed soldiers standing at ease around it. Her hand reached out and rested against the glass as though she could simply reach out and lay a hand directly on it and her eyes were drawn to the intricate designs around the outside of the giant ring. Unable to draw her eyes away from it, she sensed the Colonel drawing in closer, the tops of this thighs brushing lightly against hers and she felt a small jolt of something kinetic, an energy in motion, that simply transferred from him to her, in that one small innocent movement. She felt his eyes on hers, and dragging her gaze away from that ring she slanted a glance over her shoulder raising her eyes up to his hazel ones that still wore that hint of amusement.

"I won't speak in metaphors... although that? Is one of the biggest hail mary's of all time."

At her puzzled look, he smiled. "Sorry, you won't get the reference unless you're into football. It's a stargate... quite literally - a gateway to the stars."

"I think I preferred metaphor to cryptic, Colonel." Dryness laced her tones now, widening his smile. He nudged her slightly with his hip and again, that jolt of something kinetic shot through her, and her eyes widened a little as they looked up at him, then she quickly turned her head back to the view in front, pushing down that jolt of awareness.

"Nothing cryptic about it, Stephanie. But considering the fact that you are a scientist, I can dispense with the standardised dumbed down version and shoot straight from the hip. Metaphorically speaking of course..."

_Not so metaphorical, Colonel_, she thought. _Everytime you move and your hip brushes against mine... I should really pull away... but that connection. Maybe not so metaphorical..._

He moved away from her slightly as if sensing her discomfort and leaned against the glass now, turning to face her.

"They found this device buried in Egypt in the 1930's and had no idea of it's origin or it's purpose. For many years a team of scientists studied it, testing it and came up with the mind staggering conclusion that this was in fact, a portal to another planet. We have since discovered that it was created millions of years ago by the Ancients, one of the earliest living beings in the universe. There are many many of these stargates throughout this galaxy and each stargate bears a unique address, similar to a telephone number."

He paused, watching her eyes widen as the implications of what he was telling her began to sink in. Trying to push down the smile, he turned back to the glass briefly, looking down at that huge monument that had changed his life beyond anything that he could possibly have imagined. She touched his arm, bringing his attention back to her and he sighed, knowing she wanted him to continue.

"The operating portions are those circular dials that you can see - moveable inner and outer dials, within which a wormhole entrance appears. For all intents and purposes, it can connect the end of one wormhole, artificially created, with another, enabling a stable pathway between worlds. So... we literally dial the gate address of another world... The inner dial of each stargate has 39 symbols, called glyphs, which correspond to different constellations. That outer dial you see?... has nine chevrons. When a combination of the inner dial's glyphs makes contact with seven of these chevrons, a wormhole is activated, connecting the dialing stargate with the one whose code it has been set to - just as dialing a seven-digit telephone number makes contact with another telephone."

Her nose was all but pressed up against that glass now, and he looked down at the top of her head. When he didn't continue, she looked up at him.

"Artificial wormhole...? I don't understand?"

"Stargates are made of the element Naquadah and this is a quartzite metal not found on Earth. In a nutshell, a teleportational wormhole is generated when charged neutrinos are applied to Naquadah, the only known element that absorbs and energizes with neutrinos. This forms a stable, artificial wormhole that connects to another a "puddle" of energy forms from the neutrino-Naquadah interaction, a person or device can pass through the puddle to emerge from the other stargate - often on a different planet, but sometimes in deep space or in orbit of a planet."

He paused again, watching as the emotions flared across her face. Shock, disbelief... followed by anger. Her body tensed and she pushed away from the window and spun around, taking several steps away from him before turning back to face him. She noted that Ronon stood ever watchful and silent near the back of the room, and the General, having been in conversation with one of the technicians, moved over to intercept her.

John was quick to follow. "We all went through the same thing when we found out. Yeah, it's hard to believe... but hell, Stephanie... I've been through it - we all have. And a little something else... her clearance come through General?" He had paused to check with O'Neill before he divulged any further information.

"Drying on my desk as we speak, Sheppard."

"Ok, so that little something else...this gate does not only go to another planet in our galaxy... in the last few years we've expanded, gone further. It now connects with a series of gates - or a gate bridge as we call it - spanning this galaxy, to the next. Pegasus..."

She hitched a breath. This she had read in that report. Turning her disbelieving eyes to John, she shook her head. "So what I read... it was all true... Pegasus, you... the wraith?"

"I'm stationed in Pegasus, in what you know from historical reference as the city of Atlantis..."

"Lost city of Atlantis...?"

"Yeah, well... not so lost anymore... and that is a long story and one we'll get to... and Ronon here?"

"I'm guessing he's not from around here..."

John laughed. "Not so much... no."

"So, where does this all leave me? This is obviously all highly secure information that you have just imparted. Now that I've done the long trip down in that elevator, is that end for me? You bring me down here to hide me, or get rid of me?" She spoke only partly in jest, a part of her wondering how they could just let her walk away with that knowledge.

"You're in danger. That much we know, and it doesn't sit right to just let you take the heat for something you know nothing about. Yeah, ok - if we have no compunction, then maybe we'd just leave you to sink or swim... once they figured out you had come across the information by accident, then they'd likely kill you anyway, just to shut you up. While we don't know yet the 'who', we've come across one or two groups with similar agenda's over the past few years, and it's like whistling the same old tune with a different tempo."

A small smile crept grudgingly across her face. "Metaphors, Colonel."

John smiled, but didn't respond, turning instead to O'Neill. "General?"

"There's only one solution, Colonel. Ronon? You have the samples?"

Ronon held up the knapsack containing everything that he had retrieved from Stephanie's lab.

"Take everything back to Atlantis. Get Carson had his team analysing what Dr Mandel here was working on. I want to know where the base components came from, and track their movements from Pegasus back to earth. I need someone working on the compound who understands it... that means you, Dr Mandel. We will come up with a suitable cover story to feed to Founder Institute as well as your family. It goes without saying that where you'll be going, will be held in the strictest of confidence. The only communication with family is through secure channels, rerouted and every one of the Atlantis team has 'another life' as far as their loved ones are concerned. No family member has security clearance allowing them access to the stargate programme. That includes you, Dr Mandel."

She whirled around now, eyes blazing and Jack stepped back in alarm, both at the fury he saw on her face and the way she brought her hand up to her head. As if to support a suddenly aching head.

"Now... see here..." she began, but it was John who exchanged a look with the General over her head and moved in behind her.

"And don't touch me again... I need to think, and I can't... when you're..." again, she lost the words to finish, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.

"When I'm what? Hmmm?" He was close again, she felt him and at that moment panic set in. Without thinking beyond the need to get away, to put distance between herself and the man who made her senses reel just a little, and the General who spoke words that terrified her. Whirling, she saw Ronon moving toward the door as though he was about to preempt what she was about to do. She had the advantage of being small and very determined, and slipping past him as he reached for her, she was out the door and heading down one of the coridoors. She heard the shouts behind her, running footsteps as security was called into play and she managed to turn the corner and duck into a very small dark space hidden behind a narrow door, with barely enough room for one man. Closing the door behind her she waited in pitch darkness, feeling something sharp and cold digging into her. Feeling with her hands she realised that they were the rungs of a ladder and craning her neck up in that darkness, was able to make out the vague shape of the ladder rising upward.

_Towards the surface.._.. came the thought, then promptly pushed it down. The way she was feeling right now, she would not be able to make that 27 floor climb and would likely come crashing down and hurt herself. Fighting to push back the tears now, she slid down on the ground, feeling the cold bit of metal dig into her back and closed her eyes, holding her aching head in her hands. And simply waited.

She wanted to sleep, but the pounding in her head would not let her. So she closed her eyes and let the previous hour replay behind her eyes. Stargate, artificial wormhole, the lost city of Atlantis. The self imposed personal video played faster and faster and nausea roiled through her stomach as she sought to find a way to simply shut it off.

It was an hour before the door was pulled roughly open, letting in the light to painfully send needles of agony through her temples and she cried out, feeling the urge to vomit again.

"Easy..."

It was the Colonel. He crouched down in the doorway and his hands reached in and with one smooth movement he just lifted her, fitting her against his body and cradling her head so that it rested firmly against his chest. The light hurt, so she just closed her eyes and let her mind drift a little to try and keep the pain at bay and when she was eventually deposited down, it was onto a hospital bed, feeling the cool of the sheets beneath her. She then allowed herself the luxury to sleep, let the pain wash away as with the prick of a needle and the feel of a cold fluid running through her veins she was moved toward oblivion.

Voices brought her out of sleep and she let them wash over her. The headache was gone and so was the nausea and she was left with a killer thirst. Hesitant to open her eyes in case the pain came rushing back, she lay still and just listened.

"Once she's good to go, I'll warn Sam that she'll have incoming soon. I would have liked to prepare her a little more, but we need to get those samples back to Atlantis before they become compromised. By the way, Sheppard. Your little clandestine activity in DC was not so under the radar... I had to do some serious damage control. Shoot outs in hospital, a break in in a secure laboratory, kidnapping of a patient... the list was a little longer, but I'd thought I'd just give you the highlights."

A chuckle came from the Colonel and his voice was close. She imagined him sitting in a chair close to her bed and had to control the shiver that rippled through her. He was dangerous, she was sure of that, but her body was certainly having a somewhat unwanted reaction to him, one that she would have to temper down and fast.

"Now you see why they keep me in Atlantis... I get free run of the galaxy out there - more or less."

"Yeah, well... while you're in Rome?"

"Got it, General... " he paused and suddenly his voice was closer to her now. "I can ease you up a little and let you drink some of the water. Doc's instructions..."

She cautiously opened her eyes, taking in his hazel ones which were a little too close for comfort, and the warm brown ones of the General, who stood near the foot of the bed.

"In case you're wondering... your breathing changed when you woke... sort of a heads up..."

Ok, so he'd be watching her as she slept. That thought left her feeling a little disconcerted. Her eyes flicked to the water, and she struggled to sit up so that she could take a drink, and he was quick to assist, dropping an arm a little too intimately behind her shoulders and easing her up, and holding her there while he reached for the water with the other hand, this action brushing his body across the front of her so that she was able to take in his scent. One that she had come to recognise. He had felt her breath hitch and had slanted a gaze down at her, an awareness in his own eyes, then pushing himself away a little he had given her the water, allowing her to drink it herself.

"How's that head now? Still giving you problems...? 'Cause the Doc said that he'd top up your pain relief if it got any worse."

She touched her head lightly and smiled a little to show that the headache was at least manageable.

"No more pain relief... please. I'm feeling a little disconnected as it is, and I need to understand what is happening to me, now – and later... and if you pump me full of drugs I'll likely nod my head and ask for the fastest train to wherever it is you're talking about sending me..."

A laugh from the Colonel caused a warm stroking inside her.

"Copy that, Stephanie. And I'm sorry – if it's all been like a damn rollercoaster these past few hours but we had to move fast."

"And you're about to move even faser..." The dry voice of the General rumbled down from the end of the bed, earning a grin from the Colonel.

A resigned look on her face now, she put down the glass of water, wincing a little as the movement jarred her head.

"I don't suppose we could detour via a shopping mail? There are one or two items I would like to bring with me.. oh, toiletties, clothes... necessities of life."

John pushed down the smile. So, the scientist had a sense of humour lurking beneath that soft little body, one that he had felt his hand reaching for more than once. And he had noted her reaction to his touch but firmly pushed down his own reaction. He had a job to do here, and she was going to have enough to deal with when she landed on the flipside.

"Unfortunately the transportation we're about to provide does allow for several stops along the way, but we've not managed to build any shopping facilities at these particular locations. Something to consider in the future, perhaps General?"

The General's answer was a dry laugh as he left the room.

"Yeah... McKay would love that one..."


	6. Chapter 6 The journey begins

CHAPTER 6 THE JOURNEY BEGINS

They did manage to find one of the items on her list – some clothes, and she looked at these now in distaste as John discreetly left the room so that she could get changed. Drab olive green overalls, which even rolled up at the bottom and the sleeves, were far too large for her. They were however clean and warm and she guessed that there wasn't a great deal of choice 27 floors underneath the ground. She threw her own clothes into the bag that had been left there, and rummaging around in that, found a toothbrush and toothpaste. And smiled.

If one could at least clean their teeth, then suddenly what was wrong in the world... just did not seem quite so bad.

A knock at the door and John's head popped around, huffing a laugh when he saw her. The name 'orphan annie' had come instantly to mind when he took in her far too large overalls, precariously rolled bottoms and sleeves and that slightly tangled hair. While he had managed to find her a toothbrush, a comb had been a harder item to track down. She was clutching her small handbag like a lifeline and then, as if suddenly unsure of what to do, she had stuffed it into the canvas bag that now held her one set of clothes, albeit dirty.

"Good to go?" John held the door open a little wider so that she could pass in front of him, and he reached down to take the bag from her as she passed. Her grip tightened on it momentarily before surrendering it to him. What was left of her tattered life was enclosed in that bag and it seemed that once she relinquished control of that, her control over anything in her life was suddenly gone.

As if sensing that, John simply waited, then seeing the resolve on her face as she let it go, he knew also that she was putting her trust in him when she did that.

"It'll be ok... out there? You'll have plenty of us to look out for you." One hand now gripped her bag and as she stood indecisively in the doorway, his other hand reached down and gently cupped her chin in his hand. She didn't pull away at first, green eyes meeting his hazel ones, then something changed in those eyes and she broke the contact quickly, moving past him and into the hallway, her back straight and head held high.

Ronon and the General were already in the gate room waiting for them when they arrived. Ronon didn't even both trying to hide the amusement on his face when he took in her appearance. A small spark of her dignity broke through and she fisted her hands on her hips and stood in front of him, looking up into his amused face.

"I am so glad that you find me amusing... really... When I woke up yesterday morning that was the one thing that kept me going throughout the day, being the source of your amusement. So, laugh it up 'martian' or whatever it is you are...because one lesson I am going to teach you is this: 'clothes do not maketh the man!"

"Huh?"

"You're wasting your breath, Stephanie. Ronon does not appreciate the subtleties of the earth based english language, and while I on the other hand enjoyed your little spark of wit, Ronon will remain clueless."

John had come up behind her and considered inserting himself between the Satedan and the small scientist. If not for the fact that the too long pants of the overalls would have likely tripped her up, John had the distinct feeling that she was about to launch herself at the big man.

"Ok you two, play nice. General? Thank you once again for your hospitality, such that it was... always an adventure when we get... ordered... back to earth."

"That insubordinant mouth is going to get you into trouble one day, Sheppard. Just a heads up on that one." Narrowing his gaze at John, she held out a hand to Stephanie.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances, however hopefully we can get to the bottom of this little mystery. Once you've had a chance to compare notes with the biomedical team in Atlantis."

She looked up at him, aware that the other two men where waiting somewhat impatiently to leave, and jumped a little as a grinding sound came from the giant ring behind her. She turned quickly, watching in fascination as first one, then another of the large symbols were lit up, and the inner ring moved around in a lazy circle, pausing to lock onto one of the symbols.

"Chevron one encoded..." The disembodied voice came over the loudspeaker and she knew that it came from the control room one floor above. One by one the symbols lit up until with a final click into place and a giant whooshing sound, a tangible tunnel of blue... something... shot out of the ring causing her to step back hurredly into the arms of the Colonel, who chuckled.

"She's something, isn't she?"

"She? How could one possibly genderise such a piece of equipment?"

"She's finely tuned, Stephanie – she responds to the touch of a man and if she gets an idea in her mind that just does not sit right, she'll simply sit back on her delectible rear end and refuse to budge."

He could not avoid the sharp elbow that connected with his midsection.

"Ok, so maybe I deserved that... a little." He stepped away from her then, and giving the General a smart salute he stepped up the ramp with Ronon, leaving Stephanie to stand a little uncertainly at the base of the ramp.

The blue tunnel had gone, settling instead to a shimmering wall of water like substance. The event horizon - and she shivered. She had to step into that? Not sure that she could do it, she looked back over her shoulder and saw the encouraging smile that the General shot her way. Squaring her shoulders now, she pulled up the dragging pants and moved up the ramp to where John and Ronon waited.

"Tell me... what to expect. Please."

Her eyes stared up at him and he nodded once. "It's best if you just do it... really. Too much information and you'll not take that step, believe me."

"I need to know.. I can't just step through. Damn it, I'm a scientist. What happens to me...? How long will it take? There are so many questions..."

"Yeah, well we don't have time to answer them all. Here..." He reached out his hand and took hers tightly. "Your body will be disintegrated into a million atoms..." that was as much as she heard and with a shriek she felt her hand tugged sharply and in that next second she was pulled into that blue shimmering wall.

...and shot out the other side in a burst of freezing air and frozen features, still holding the hand of the Colonel. "... and reintegrated at the other end of the wormhole... hopefully with all the correct pieces intact..."

He continued as though he had not just endured the roller coaster ride from hell, faster and more terrifying than anything she had ever been on before. Her body felt as though it had been carefully shattered into a million pieces and then haphazardly thrown back together in any old fashion and a chill of pure ice rippled down her spine. She clung tightly to his hand, taking deep breaths and carefully opened the eyes she did not even remember closing.

His dry voice continued, amusement sparking those hazel eyes. "Welcome to door number one..."

"Number one?" Her voice was hoarse and she would not let go of his hand and he grimaced a little at the grip she held.

"Sorry, Steph..." he deliberately shortened her name. She suited the more casual version, and figured she'd yell at him if she didn't like it. But it seemed she had bigger issues to contend with at the moment. "We have to go through a series of these, before we can take a break at the mid way station. There, we sit in quarantine more or less, for around 6 hours. The body takes a bashing with continued gate travel, and that gives us time to make sure everything is still in working order. The mid way station, before you ask... sits between the milky way and the pegasus galaxy."

Her voice was small. "I just travelled a million light years?"

"Give or take... kinda mindblowing, huh?"

Her face paled and he only had a split second to catch her before she hit the deck, tossing a look at Ronon who had given an exasperated groan.

"She gonna do that at every gate, Sheppard?"

John had crouched down beside her. The next gate was ready for them and they needed to keep moving. Patting her cheek, he roused her, watching for that sign of recognition, before pulling her back to her feet.

"Hope not Ronon... or it's gonna be a long trip home."


	7. Chapter 7 To start living

CHAPTER 7 TO START LIVING

While she would have liked to say that each gate was a little easier... it simply was not true. By the time she had gotten to the mid way station she had no idea whether all pieces of her body were in fact in their right places. The sensation of having been ripped apart and put back together continued and by the time she was told that there was only one more gate to go through she could only raise a grateful face to Colonel Sheppard, whose hand she still clung to with each step through. She was beyond caring what Ronon thought of her, she was beyond caring about very much at the moment, just wanted to lie down and forget... that she had just travelled a distance that was beyond conceivable for the average human mind.

And so it was with more than just a little relief for all of them, that she stumbled through that last gate, still clinging tightly to John and heard his dry voice.

"Welcome to Atlantis..."

Her eyes, which still needed to open after that last ride on the track, struggled to obey the command that her brain sent them, but gave up the struggle and just collapsed back against the hard body of the Colonel. He had lowered his head so that he spoke quietly into her ear, causing at least some sort of awakening sensation in a body that had almost shut down from sensation overload.

"You can open your eyes now... and much as I enjoy holding the hand of a pretty woman, that grip of yours... let's just say I need to get some sensation back into my extremities..."

_All of them..._ came his wry thought. The way she had clung to him had done things to other parts of his body, much to his annoyance. He didn't need this right now, especially from a nervous scientist who had managed to find herself in the middle of some damn mystery. Not really his scene – he liked his women a little more... assertive.

He tugged his hand free of hers and flashed a grin at the tall blonde woman who stood before them, an eyebrow raised at the state of dress that their guest had arrived in.

"Hmmm, John? I imagine we could find her some better fitting garments for a start... Dr Stephanie Mandel? I'm Colonel Samantha Carter – but I'm all good with just, Sam... I'm the commander of this base, and while I'm sure my colleague here has done his best to take care of you during your journey, I can imagine that you have more than a few questions and would appreciate some time to freshen up?"

Stephanie, now standing a little bereft without the benefit of the Colonel's hand, pushed her own out to take the one proferred by Sam. She looked down a little awkwardly at her attire and grimaced.

"It seems somehow trite to be concerned with attire, when I stand here after travelling an impossible distance. Firstly...Ronon, Colonel Sheppard?"

They turned back to her, having been in the process of leaving the gate room. Delivery of said package now complete, they could safely leave her in Sam's hands.

John raised an eyebrow and Ronon just stared impassively at her, waiting.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour on this... journey. I know that you found me to be annoying and weak.. and that is not who I am. It was... a somewhat traumatic experience, but that was certainly not your fault, and I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable with my behaviour."

She had pulled herself up to her not so considerable height, made all the more incongruous by the drooping overalls and the firm expression in her eyes and John resisted the urge to burst out laughing, and had to fight once again to push down that attention that his lower area was seeking.

She didn't add anything more, simply acknowledged their impending departure with a small smile and turned back to Sam.

"Thank you, yes. I would like to freshen up and perhaps find something more suitable to wear. Then perhaps I can be introduced the the biomedical team that I am assured is in place here, so that we can get to work on analysing my compounds. The sooner that we get this task completed, the sooner, I can be sent back to earth and be out of your hair."

Her voice was a few shades cooler and in spite of himself, John felt a curious admiration for her. It had been an eventful twenty four hours for anyone, and while she had experienced a massive meltdown once they had commenced the gate travel, he couldn't hold it against her, not really. She'd found out some pretty mindblowing information, been knocked out, chased through the hospital... and the list went on. And yet here she stood. Still managing to hold her self up as tall as she was able and look him in the eye. That took guts... assertiveness. And be briefly amended his previous assessment. She had backbone, and perhaps she'd come through this all right. He hoped so – it would be a shame if something like this took too much away from who she was.

"Come on Sheppard. I'm hungry... and if we don't get to the mess soon, Rodney will have pretty much cleaned the place out..."

Ronon's voice drifted away as they left the gate room without looking back. She felt oddly bereft. She had relied on his touch, one way or another, for the past few hours and suddenly his presence was just gone and she felt an emptiness that had her hitching in a surprised breath.

Sam's voice interupted her reverie. "First on the agenda, I'm afraid... a trip to the infirmary for a standard check up... and a more thorough one is likely needed given that you had sustained a head injury before you left earth. That takes care of the physical... the pyschological? If need be, we can arrange for you to see someone here."

Turning back to Sam who was waiting to escort her out of the room, Stephanie smiled. She was three million light years from home. In a city that had supposedly been sunken beneath an ocean – in their galaxy, on their planet. Following an airforce Colonel who held just a little too much knowledge in her blue eyes. And about to learn something that would make her life on earth seem... trite.

The smile grew wider. She'd be a fool if she didn't at least make the most of her time here. As for pyschological issues...if that trip through the gate had scrambled anything up there, perhaps that was not such a bad thing. She had spent her life to now, doing the right thing, or what she thought was the right thing. Decisions that were placed in her path were always made after evaluating all the options and this generally resulted in a precise and accurate decision being made. Her life was planned, processed and neatly arranged... and for the most part, boring. In hindsight.

Pyschological issues? If that meant a giddy feeling of sudden freedom, a break from tradition and the sure and welcome sound of that wall around her feelings and emotions suddenly cracking to allow in straight sensation and emotion... then yeah. Bring them on.

It was time to start living.


	8. Chapter 8 Clear Lines

CHAPTER 8 CLEAR LINES

Sam took her to the infirmary first, having already received a report from Jack regarding her medical care at the SGC. She needed to get a thorough check up from Carson to make sure that the complexities of gate travel had not further added to her injuries that she had suffered on earth. She would also be working fairly closely with Carson in isolating the properties in her experimental serum and wanted to get the two of them acquainted as soon as possible.

Stephanie was impressed with the state of the art equipment when she walked into the infirmary and when she grasped Dr Carson Beckett's hand, she was barely able to contain her excitement when she met his warm eyes, that regarded her with more than just a little curiousity.

"Sam? Obviously I was out of the loop on this particular memo? I didn't realise I was expecting another assistant, although I never turn down extra help."

"Ah, about that Carson. Sorry, I hadn't got around to passing on this particular news. It seems Dr Stephanie Mandel ran into some unfortunate people in Washington DC, people who wanted to do her harm in order to get their hands on some sort of drug she has developed. A drug she intended for the prevention of Alzheimers."

Carson was delighted. "That is wonderful, lass – really. What a super breakthrough. But why are you here? I don't understand."

"Neither do I Dr Beckett... not really. I found something in a secret file, something that mentioned wraith, Pegasus and a certain Colonel Sheppard. It seems before I could tell anyone about what I had seen, I was attacked and things escalated... long story and jump to the ending? Certain members of your city were despatched to find out what I knew... which Dr Beckett – is precisely nothing. At least as far as I know! So... we've brought samples of my drug here... I'm beginning to read between a few of the lines and think that perhaps the drug was intended for something else, and I was used as a cover for something... unsavioury. But what this galaxy has to do with it? I have no idea, Doctor Beckett."

She stood before him, a small figure with long wheaten hair and a clear, pretty face and his eyes were drawn to the illfitting overalls.

He shook his head. "So before today... you knew nothing about the stargate programme, about any of this?"

She attempted a small smile. "Not so much as a whisper... no..."

"Well, lass. I must admit – you're taking this all extremely well. I know it must be helpful that you're a scientist and at least have the technical understanding and comprehension of where you are and what your body has been through, but still – this is life changing, out here."

"Ahh, doc? You missed the melt down our lovely Stephanie had in the mid way station... oh, and don't forget the little incident on the tarmac when you flatly refused to get on that jet... the elevator? You were convinced that we were taking you on a one way trip straight down to hell..."

The dry voice of Colonel Sheppard came from the doorway behind her, and she spun around, a frown marring that pretty face. He had a slightly mocking smile on his face and he held up his hand.

"And this doc? I think I need you to run it through your xray machine... you see, a certain lovely doctor kept a very firm grip on this hand throughout the entire gatebridge and I'm finding that I have very little feeling left in it."

Sam pushed down a grin and Carson just raised an eyebrow at the Colonel. "Well, I'm definitely feeling out of the loop here, but we'd best get you checked out and make sure that the somewhat traumatic trip through that series of gates has not given you any medical issues. Any headaches, nausea?"

"Uh, doc... she was in hospital with a head injury when we sprung her out, and sort of collapsed in the SGC... after we'd dragged her through Washington and flown her across country..."

Carson rolled his eyes. "How nice of you to fill me in Colonel. I'm thinking that the little meltdown you spoke of, is a small thing considering... I'd like you to spend the rest of the day in the infirmary, after I've run a series of tests on you. This sort of treatment is not acceptable, Colonel's – really, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Three pair of eyes slanted his way very quickly and he held up a cautionary finger. "While I do not know the full history here, gate travel of that distance after a head injury is not a laughing matter, nor is it recommended. It was irresponsible and foolhardy and you, Colonel Sheppard, should have known better. And I'm surprised at General O'Neill for allowing it. She should have remained in observation in the SGC before commencing gate travel. Now. Get yourself changed into something more appropriate lass – here, take this and there is a privacy screen over there. I want you in that bed, no arguments and Colonel's? I suggest you leave and let me take care of my patient!"

"Now, wait a second, Doc. We had no choice. The samples we collected from her lab needed to be brought back here immediately. It was our call, and the General's and we took a chance that she'd be able to handle it. The decision was not made lightly."

John stood his ground. The scottish doctor could be a little intimidating when he thought his medical expertise was being ignored and more than once, had taken the senior officers of the base down a peg or two.

Stephanie was flicking a surprised look between the doctor and the Colonel. Sam had smiled at her, waved and left, deciding that John could handle this one. Personally, she thought that Carson was right and the girl should have had time to recuperate in the SGC before commencing gate travel, but it hadn't been her call at the time, however she chose to back up her second in command. But he could be the one to battle it out with the doctor.

John's eyes rested on her from time to time,but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Carson pointed a finger to the privacy screen, and she quickly picked up the pyjamas he had given her and disappeared behind the screen, while the two of them continued their argument, although a little more quietly. When she came back out, John was still there, but resting against the side of one of the beds and she noticed that he was now smiling at something Carson was saying. It seemed that the argument over her treatment had been resolved and she felt the very surreal feeling of suddenly no longer being in charge of her life.

Quite simply, these people in another galaxy were taking over her very existence, and as she stood there a little uncertainly in her pyjamas, she caught the look in John's eyes as he flicked his glance in her direction. Interest. But not welcome or wanted by him, as she saw him fight to push it down.

_No problems there, Colonel. I have no desire to get too close to you either. We're very different, you and I. You live on the edge, I imagine and your life is one complication after another. I prefer simple, clear and concise. You, I suspect, see things on a more fanciful level. So don't worry on that account Colonel. We'll keep that clear line between us._


	9. Chapter 9 Reality Check

CHAPTER 9 REALITY CHECK

She was given the all clear later that evening, Carson convinced that the gate travel had not debilitated her any more than it normally would have for a first time traveller. Sam had thoughtfully found suitable attire for her to wear, nicely fitting BDU pants and a black tshirt, as seemed to be one of the traditional forms of attire in the city. Or so Stephanie had noticed when a variety of personnel had been in and out of the infirmary for various things. It was Carson who had whispered to her with a smile and a wink, that the sudden increase in infirmary traffic was likely due to citywide rumours about their new guest from earth.

"When it's an unscheduled visit, rumours usually run fairly rife around here. And when it's a pretty lady, well... let's just say that the interestometer? Goes up a little..."

She had chuckled and blushed a little at that and once she was dressed she had presented herself to him eagerly.

"Can you show me where I'll be working Dr Beckett? I am anxious to begin. Unfortunately, once I get an idea in my head, it becomes somewhat overwhelming. I won't be able to sleep unless I can at least lay some of the foundation..."

"Now, lass? Why not wait until tomorrow. I've put all your samples into suitable storage so they'll remain viable. We have start breaking it all down tomorrow." Carson yawned then, and she felt a moment of guilt.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr Beckett. You've probably already put in more than your fair share of time today. We can wait..."

The dejected slump of her shoulders had him shaking off his tiredness. He remembered those days, in fact had many of them himself. An idea or a process takes over and the need to immerse himself in it until an answer came. It was one of the things that had made him a good doctor over the years and he knew that it was likely one of the same things that made her an excellent doctor in her field. Sam had given him her file to read while she had been in the infirmary and it made for some exceptionally hard hitting reading. She was highly respected in her field and a prominent contributor to the microbiotics field, having taken on the private assignment at the Founder Institute primarily because it gave her the opportunity to work with a cure for Alzheimers. He had read that her own father had died of the disease, a slow and painful decline that she had helped nurse and this had given her the resolve to help eventually eradicate the disease.

"Aaah, lass. Sleep is overrated anyway... let me show you the research lab where we'll be doing the testing. That will be the start. Once we have isolated each compound and ascertained which ones are from this particular galaxy, then we will be embarking on a little field trip."

She followed him through the infirmary and down the hallway, toward the research annex. The prospect of a field trip sounded exciting and just a little dangerous and she voiced as much to Carson.

"A field trip? Is that dangerous... out here? Can we just go to other planets... whenever we need to?"

He held the door open for her to pass and smiled down at her. "It can be a little dangerous and that is precisely why we never go without security backup. That would be one of the military teams. Many of our missions in this galaxy are science based. We are always searching for plants, artifacts, minerals and anything else whose application can have a very real and positive effect back on earth. Firstly, it is studied here and tested extensively to ensure that eventual transportation to earth will be safe. Atlantis has two primary functions really. To collect samples from this galaxy, and that involves an extensive team of biologists, archaeologists, physicists, - we're all represented out here. The other is to form alliances with the people from other worlds. For trade, essentially and to help in fighting the enemy."

She turned to him, taking in his serious expression. "The enemy. The wraith, I assume?"

"You've heard?"

"Just the name, in a report. I don't want to hear about them right now..."

"You're damn well going to have to learn about them if you intend to stay out here for any length of time. They're one of the reasons for the high security. They're an enemy like no other – they feed on human souls, their essence and quite literally, Stephanie? They simply suck the life out of you, in seconds."

Again he had appeared out of nowhere and she had turned to see those hazel eyes staring at her.

"Colonel Sheppard! Was that really necessary?" Carson was exasperated and more than just a little annoyed at the Colonel's treatment of the doctor. He understood that she might have been a little difficult on the journey here, but it was not like the Colonel to be downright nasty to the new arrivals, at least until they gave him reason to be.

"She needs to know that it's no picnic out here. You didn't think I missed those stars in your eyes, Stephanie? Easy to do, but the reality is a cold check. They are a formidible enemy, and right now? We're the only thing keeping them from the doors of earth. We guard the stargate to ensure that they never find the way there, because if they did? It would be a new feeding ground and earth would not survive the cullings for very long. Come here... I'll show you."

He had taken her hand, ignoring the warning glance that Carson sent his way, and literally dragged her over to one of the research computers. Tapping a few buttons on the keyboard, John had pulled up a picture and some basic data about the wraith, and still holding on to her hand he had watched as her face changed and had asked himself why he had done that.

Why he had wanted to scare her in that way.

He had felt the shudder that shot through her as she stared at the face of the wraith that had appeared on the screen, and she struggled to pull her hand away. Her eyes shot to his.

"Are you satisfied? Ok, I get it. Yes, they are monsters – but you're the security detail, right? I'm here in a science capacity and I'm thinking that it's your job to keep these monsters from the door. So, if you wanted to scare me?... fine, consider me good and scared, but at the moment you're just resorting to bullying tactics, and I have to ask you this Colonel. Why? You dragged me here! I didn't run after you kicking and screaming for you to bring me here."

She backed away from the computer screen and away from the man who was now dragging a hand through his hair. Carson shook his head.

"Colonel, I don't know what is going on here, but I don't think I like it very much. This young lady needs to get some food into her and get to bed – this can all wait until tomorrow, Stephanie. I think perhaps tempers are running a little hot tonight and a little sleep with ease some of this tension. Colonel?"

Carson went to shut up his research lab, and turning back to the other two, he found that they had not yet moved.

"Do I need to call Colonel Carter down to arrange for an escort for the young lady? Or will you at least show some sense of common decency and show her where she will be sleeping. It seems that you left your good manners back on earth, Colonel."

John looked up at Carson and glared, but the doctor was not intimidated by the Colonel.

"Good night all. Turn the lights off when you leave..." and he smiled a little to himself as he left. There were some undercurrents there, and if he didn't know better, he'd think that the taciturn Colonel Sheppard was battling some unwanted feelings for the young microbiologist. Against his better judgement.


	10. Chapter 10 Electromagnetic storm

CHAPTER 10 ELECTROMAGNETIC STORM

Carson was all but whistling when he went out and John couldn't help but toss a puzzled look at the door. He huffed a breath and moved over to where Stephanie stood, looking back toward the door and shrugging her shoulders slightly at John.

"I can find my way around...I'm sure. Don't put yourself out on my account. You're obviously annoyed with me for some reason, and I'd certainly hate to add to that annoyance."

Her small chin rose and those green eyes stared back at him unblinkingly. He swore, causing those eyes to widen slightly.

"Hell... I'm not annoyed with you. I'm just in bad mood – getting dragged back and forward to earth for what is essentially a domestic earth problem, will do that to me. But it's not your fault, and I'm sorry. For making it seem that it is. You hungry?"

His sudden change of mood caught her off balance a little and she attempted a smile.

"So, a truce then? Yeah, I could eat... now that the nausea has finally gone. I don't remember the last meal... so it must have been a while ago."

She passed in front of him, heading for the door and it was an automatic reaction for him to reach out a hand to place on her hip, to guide her. Her eyes dropped down to that hand, and she wondered at his need for touch and suspected that it may have contributed to his bad temper. Those feelings of awareness that she had been experiencing... perhaps he was not immune either and was attempting to push them away.

She stepped away from his hand, deciding to make it easier on him. It was a two way street. She had no desire to acknowledge that awareness either.

He gave her the tour, rather than take her directly to the mess. Something in him wanted to see those green eyes light up the way they had before, and even though it was dark, he led the way out onto the east pier, watching her eyes as he tipped her face up towards the sky.

"So, Colonel. Astronomy 101. Doesn't exactly help me out here..." A hint of laughter softened her voice and when she turned to look at him, he got what he had been looking for. Those eyes had lit up with more than just a little warmth and were now twinkling with excitement. "I can look up there and know that I am no longer back on earth, and that is more than just a little overwhelming, and that streak of light over there?"

He moved closer, following her arm that stretched upward and looked back down at her face that was tipped up.

"Not a shooting star, then?"

He laughed. "Not so much, no... could be a ship, although it would have appeared on our long range sensors and I'd have been called into the control room before now. There are a lot of anomaly out here that could cause something like that. It's funny – I used to lay out on the grass at home when I was a little boy and just look up, and think... that is where I wanted to be."

He moved from behind her and rested his back against the railing, looking at her now.

"And this is exactly where you are, Colonel. Every little boy's dream..."

"Yes, every little boy's dream..." but it was at her he was looking, not up at the stars and feeling that impatience come back he pushed away from the railing and shuttered his eyes slightly.

"Let's go eat." He clicked on his radio, after flicking a glance down at the woman who looked up at him, no doubt a little puzzled by his constant mercurial changes of moods.

"Sheppard here. Meet you in the mess, Rodney? Got someone I want you to meet. You guys should get along just fine..."

He clicked off his radio having made the decision. He'd do Rodney a favour. This was one pretty woman, and McKay needed someone to practice his man/woman skills on. It seemed that whenever he had a shot at it, he blew it. John thought that maybe, he could steer her in the direction of someone like minded, and if he could help his friend out? And hell... it would also help him out. Because he was having trouble keeping his hands off her, and that sent all sorts of alarm bells ringing. Time to push temptation towards another.

Rodney had snagged a blue jello and was waiting at a table when they arrived. He looked up and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the woman that John had beside him. Mentally he groaned. Sheppard likely coming along to show off a new conquest, and he pushed down an innate jealously of the man. Hell, if he looked like Sheppard, then he supposed the women would be flocking around him too.

" Dr Rodney McKay. Meet Dr Stephanie Mandel." John stood back in satisfaction to see if his little plan was going to work. He watched Rodney's eyes widen and knew that it was not just him registering the fact that she was a doctor and damned pretty, but the fact that John had introduced him using his title. Something John very rarely did.

"Uh... pleased to meet you. Heard a couple of rumours, about why you're here. Ran into Sam actually...Alzheimers?"

Stephanie smiled, and sat down in the chair that John had pulled out for her. He mimed a drinking action and she nodded at him, and noted that he left fairly quickly, and wondered at that.

"And you, Dr McKay? What is your specialty?"

Rodney's smile was smug. "Astrophysics, actually."

Her smile dimmed just a little. "Theoretical or practical?"

Rodney huffed a self important breath and she pushed down a groan. She had met his type before. Egotistical, arrogant and considered themselves the top field of science at the expense of all other science fields. She discreetly scanned the room, hoping that John would return very soon and found him at the hot drinks counter, talking to one of the mess hall staff, a pretty woman who was looking up at him with more than just a subtle invitation in her eyes.

It seemed the Colonel had an established fan base here in Atlantis and she gave herself a small shake. She would certainly not be adding herself to that. Rodney had taken to staring in fascination at his blue jello and she decided that she would simply find her own way to her quarters... or find someone to ask and smiling down at Rodney she calmly wished him a goodnight, and sought escape before John could come back with the hot drinks he had been getting.

Although they would likely be cold by the time he dragged himself away from his fans.

And with that somewhat uncharitable thought in mind, Stephanie left the mess and wondered a little aimlessly around the hallways, a little too proud and a little too embarassed to simply stop and ask someone for direction.

It was near tears and just a little angry that she ran into a hard body that was striding too fast around the corner of one of the hallways – one that she was sure she had been up and down more than once. Strong hands reached out to steady her and when she looked up into the concerned eyes of Colonel Sheppard, she felt that anger, irrational really, blossom even further and stepped hurredly away from his steadying hands.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. Why'd you run off like that?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed... you seemed pretty involved in your... conversation."

Something crackled and sparked in his eyes and he reached for her again, crowding her back against the wall in the hallway. He looked dangerous, that expression in his eyes changing, and she looked up him in fascination. She watched as his head lowered and when his lips slid across hers, almost experimentally, she released a breath she didn't even realise she was holding, and those hands she had tried to keep at her sides, rose and curled around his neck.

"Ah, hell...didn't want to do this. Crap."

Hazel eyes opened and he rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the feel of her hands as they stoked his neck.

"I'm thinking that it probably wasn't a good idea... no."

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, jammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at her flushed face.

"Impulse... gotta learn to curb those. They get me into trouble every time... come on. I'll show you to your quarters. Perhaps that streak of light we saw in the sky was an electromagnetic storm... would contribute to heightened emotions and overactive imagination."

She giggled a little at that.

"So once the storm passes, it'll all be over?"

He sighed, dramatically. "I'm hoping..."


	11. Chapter 11 Trelium

CHAPTER 11 TRELIUM

She woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, oddly enough. Lying in bed she allowed herself the luxury of a stretch, and seeing the light coming in from the closed door to the balcony, she quickly got out of bed, opened the balcony doors and wandered out into the morning, smiling as the rising sun more than chased the remainder of the anxiety from the previous day away.

She was standing out of the balcony of a city built by an ancient race of humans who existed more than 10,000 years ago, in a galaxy more than three million light years away.

Life had thrown her a curve ball and she made the decision to try and catch it the best she could.

She was interupted by her reverie by a knock at the door and she called a 'come in' over her shoulder, not bothering to leave her place at the balcony.

"I figured I owed you a cup of coffee... after last night..." She knew that voice without having to turn around, and wishing she could pull down the tshirt a little further so that it didn't sit so high on her thighs, she tipped her head slightly over her shoulder, noting his warm smile and the two cups of coffee he held.

"Another truce, Colonel?"

He covered the distance between them and placing one of the mugs in her hand he stood beside her on the balcony, trying not to notice the length of leg that was presently on display. Trying very hard and not succeeding. She pushed down a grin. She had seen his not so subtle look, and gave a mental shrug. Let him deal with it. He was the one with the problem, not her.

"Yeah, I guess. I also owe you a meal... you bailed on me last night. On Rodney too, I might add. The man was left staring into his blue jello... I mean, that was just cruel."

She heard the humour in his voice and she smiled. "I doubt Rodney even noticed I was gone. He was a little caught up in his own ego I think...and as to who bailed on who? You dumped me on the astrophysicist then chatted up the dining room staff. So, no calling me on it, Colonel!"

He laughed then, and touched her shoulder lightly in acknowledgement.

"I was attempting to leave the field open for Rodney... but I guess that backfired on me, huh? Anyway... amends. You gonna get dressed or something?" His eyes flashed down to her legs and she smiled.

"I was planning to... but you haven't exactly given me a chance...so?" She flicked her eyes back towards her sleeping quarters and he got the hint.

"So... I'll give you some time to do just that. But not too long...ok?"

"I can find my own way to the mess, Colonel. I appreciate the babysitting duties, but they are not necessary. The coffee, however – was! Now, if you will excuse me?"

There was a warmth in her eyes though, and he wondered why he had come to see her this morning. It would have been perfectly natural for Carson or Sam to come and escort her around – it wasn't up to him, and certainly wasn't a part of his job description. So, why was he on her doorstep at not much more than the crack of dawn?

Damned if he knew... except he suspected that he did. And so did she.

She found her way easily to the mess, after stopping to ask one of the personnel she met in the hallway. Major Evan Lorne, a man with warm smiling brown eyes that crinkled up when he laughed and he was more than happy to accompany her there, having been on the way himself.

They were in easy conversation together when they walked in, and Lorne acknowledged John and his team at one of the tables, and after guiding Stephanie around the food buffet to select items for her tray, he steered her over to John's table.

She saw a hint of caution in the Colonel's eyes and the measuring way he looked from Lorne to herself. _Oh oh... the Colonel's got a jealous streak... even though there's nothing between us? He wanted to throw me to the wolf last night... well in the form of a rather arrogant astrophysicist – and that was ok? But if I'm getting along with one of his military boys... ok, so that's not acceptable? _

She had barely sat down at the table when a hand rested lightly on her back and turning, she saw the smiling face of Carson Beckett.

"Good morning, lass. You look as though you slept well... you have a little more colour in your face this morning. Once you've eaten, we can head straight down to the lab and begin?"

Excitement radiated from her and John's eyes were drawn immediately to that radiance, and he felt the assessing glance of his second in command as he too sat down at the table, dropping his tray lightly onto the table.

"Colonel... you might have warned us about our lovely new scientist?" Lorne grabbed a piece of toast, and began liberally brandishing the butter knife, grinning unrepentantly when Stephanie winced.

"What? I gotta have one vice.. and butter... let's just say I'm a little hooked."

"That's a heart attack on a piece of toast, Major Lorne, and Colonel Sheppard is likely hoping I'll just go away quietly which will not necessitate him having to explain my presence here..."

She looked teasingly in John's direction and was rewarded with a reluctant smile from him and after that was content to finish her breakfast quietly and let the rest of the conversation weave around her as it was mostly to do with people she did not know and places she could not yet conceive of.

"Ready, lass?"

Carson was at the back of her chair and she found that she was more than ready to escape the sharp eyes of the Colonel and the memory of that kiss that had risen unbidden to her mind as she had sipped her coffee, and catching his eye unwillingly more than once, she knew that it had been in his mind also.

He allowed her time to familiarise herself with the lab and she walked around it slowly, recognising most of the equipment, but finding some extremely state of the art devices that she simply raised her eyebrows at in question,when Carson caught her eye.

He shrugged his shoulders. "That, lass - has not been given a name yet... The Colonel has put a temporary ban on us naming anything. It seems it creates some dissention. A lot of the equipment here, the one's that you don't recognise? They were found in storage here in Atlantis, when we arrived. We have learnt their uses through experimentation of our own,and if we are lucky, mention of them is made in the database, through which most of our knowledge about this race of ancients is gathered. I'll take you down to the hologram room later, and I assure you, it makes for fascinating viewing. What I'd like to do today, if you are in agreement - it is your compound after all... This instrument here is capable of separating out each component found in a drug or a serum, such as yours. It does take some time, but it is extremely accurate, and once the initial analysis is complete, we can then work with the separate components."

"Dr Beckett - I know what the components are, I personally selected them through an incredibly long process of many trials and a lot of error. As all chemists do. This is what I am having the most difficulty in understanding in all of this. Why would there be anything unusual in my components?"

"From what I understand, Stephanie...The components you have used, or at least thought you were using, have been substituted for an organic replacement that was found by one of our teams here in Atlantis. Unless you knew what to look for, for all intents and purposes you would not have known the difference. We need to isolate those that have been substituted and of course the big question of what your institute intended to do with the application once it was ready for the manufacturing stage, as I understand it was. I have been given the file and have taken the time to run through your work to date, and I have to congratulate you - this is all simply amazing."

"Thank you Dr Beckett... it is a privilege to possibly be able to help others with the disease. I have seen first hand the results of the illness and while it is a cruel disease, it is also that for the families as they watch their loved ones simply disintegrate before them. But the file that I found...implied that the drug was not in fact commissioned for what I had intended - it didn't go into detail, but it did mention another application and only a handful of people within the government and the head of the institute were privy to this knowledge. How is it that I can get a drug through to those final stages when it is all but ready for final testing on humans, to find that it may never be used for what it was intended? I don't understand."

Carson's gaze was sympathetic, and he busied himself now, taking her samples out of the fridge storage area and bringing over the equipment that they would need to commence the breakdown.

"You might think out here, we're a little isolated... but let me tell you something Stephanie. We have seen the inside of some nasty government conspiracies that have been so far reaching that they have even reached our little corner of the universe. In fact, some of them have even started out here. We have access to technology and resources that private and government enterprise on earth will be fighting over, one way or another and while some of it is being applied to various things back on earth, much of the technology that we allow to be sent back to earth, is simply stored in a secure area and collecting dust. It cannot be used, not in private industry and sometimes will only have military application. This causes dissention between some 'black' government groups that operate in the shadows and seek to get hold of what we have out here. For their own purposes. In this case, they would have found a more sinister application for the use of your drug, and that is what we will be looking into."

She fell silent then as the implications of what he was saying sunk in. How could they ever trust again, what their drugs were commissioned to do? Would she always wonder whether the application she was working on would in fact he the start of something else? She knew that had always been unsatisfactorily wheeling and dealings within their government and the others of the world, but to this extent? That had come as a shock.

They carefully loaded a sample into the machine, and she watched as Carson calibrated it, pointing out the various search points that it would target and then took her to the computer that it had been interfaced to so they could watch as the data began streaming through.

"Watch this, Stephanie. As it registers a specific compound, the base elements of that compound will show here, every minute detail is checked, cross checked and rereferenced until a likely source is found."

A shrill noise came from the device behind them and Carson turned quickly. "A perfect example. This component here? It is made up of how many base components...?"

She looked over his shoulder and thought a minute. "Three... from memory. But I can account for them all."

"Be that as it may, but one of these here... trelium... ever heard of it?"

"That's not one of mine.."

"Aaah, but it is. Renamed on earth, but actually found out here in Pegasus and I know for a fact that this should not be used in private application. It was sent to area 51 for further testing last year. It was considered too unstable to practical use, and was shelved."

"But... our working name for that compound is ameniopylaminone - we were given access to it last year. It was instrumental in helping me make a breakthrough in creating this drug."

She sat down a little hard on the chair in front of the computer screen and turned a troubled face up to the doctor.

"Problems?"

Both doctors turned to acknowledge John as he walked in, noting their serious faces.

"Could be, Colonel... this compound that Stephanie has been using in her drug - trelium - was not considered stable enough for use on earth. It is supposed to be gathering dust in area 51, or destroyed. And yet here? We find it alive and well and being used in a test drug about to be released on the world."

"Perhaps the other components that Stephanie used in her drug counteracted the instability of the trelium. Is that a possibility?"

John peered down at the computer screen and started a little bit when she suddenly pushed back from her chair, almost running his foot over.

"Easy.. Steph... I still have some body parts that are protesting from your ministrations yesterday... I'm not sure I need any more."

"Dr Becket... Carson...? I need to establish the reported instability. I need to track the trelium from it's source. This doesn't make any sense. If they've overwritten one of the compounds, what's to say they haven't done more? And who the hell is responsible for it? The government?"

John reached out and put hands onto her slender shoulders, feeling the tension all but buzzing there.

"Woah... hold still a moment. While I appreciate enthusiasm as much as the next Colonel... walk it back a few steps. Carson? This trelium? Out here, where is it being mined?"

"Only in small quantities, Colonel, and only for specific usages on that planet. P7T451. Remember? Major Lorne accompanied a science team there last year."

John nodded. "I remember - I also recall that we had a little trouble with the good people of that world... seems they didn't take too kindly to us removing any of the mineral, even a small amount for testing. I doubt Sam's gonna be too thrilled if you want to go back there."

"We don't have a choice Colonel. I agree with Stephanie - we need to look a little more into why they're using this particular mineral and how they're getting it out of here and we've got a better chance of finding the answers to that on the planet."

"Ok, let me discuss it with Sam, and if she goes for it? I'll put a team together. But Stephanie... going offworld is not the same as stepping through those gates to Atlantis. Some of those planets are barely civilised by our standards and without coming across as discriminatory, woman are often not treated the same as men. There are different rules out here, and some of them are harsh. Morals... don't always mean anything. I'd like you to spend some time down in the hologram room, going through some of the ancient data base to familiarise yourself with what to expect. Also, have a look through some of our mission reports - I can help you on that one. It seems I'm a little behind with mine, so I could dig back on some relevant ones to show you, and it may just give me the required incentive to get moving on my missing ones. Carson? You about done here for now?"

"Go, Colonel Sheppard, take her with you now. I want to let the compound continue running and see what else we come up with. It could take several hours and we can only tackle one at a time. For now, we know that the trelium is definitely an issue. When you're done with the data base, Stephanie? Come and find me and we'll see how far things have progressed."

Finding herself thrown in the company of the Colonel once again, Stephanie slid an assessing glance in his direction, but found nothing unusual in his eyes. Shrugging her shoulders she smiled a goodbye in Carson's direction and let him lead the way out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12 The hologram room

CHAPTER 12 THE HOLOGRAM ROOM

The hologram room pulled her into it's seductive clutches immediately. Within minutes she had simply eased herself down to the floor, and sitting cross legged with her elbows resting on her knees, she was entranced. Forgetting about the Colonel, who leaned back against one of the walls, content to look at her, rather than the hologram of an ancient woman who no longer held form in this city.

She learnt how Atlantis was built millions of years ago by the Ancients and how the city resided in Antarctica on Earth until five to ten million years ago, when a deadly plague prompted the Ancients to relocate it to the Pegasus galaxy. There, it had served as the Ancients' capital as they built a new system of Stargates and seeded many worlds with humans. Transfixed, she followed the story, learning that the Ancients' activities gave rise to a powerful new species, the Wraith, who with their vastly superior numbers, drove the Ancients from their holdings until only Atlantis was left, defended by its powerful shield and a network of armed satellites. John had wanted her to know about their enemy, and this she learned, finding that the Wraith laid siege to Atlantis for one hundred years until the Ancients, unable to see a path to victory, submerged the city and returned to Earth through the Stargate. There they merged with the native human population, and their accounts of Atlantis gave rise to the classical myth of the Lost City. Atlantis itself lay on the ocean floor, empty and dormant, for ten thousand years.

She listened as a long dead ancient told her story, of how the city was filled with untapped technology, believed to have served as the central nexus for all Ancient activity in the Pegasus Galaxy. City specifications were the next to interest her and she leant that the entire city was previously powered by three Zero Point Modules, though they had mostly expired with the earth based humans from the stargate programme finally found their way to Atlantis. Power was now supplied by numerous naquadah generators brought from Earth.

John's eyes had barely left her and when the hologram began to repeat it's loop, John reached forward and quickly shut it off, leaving the room in silence, and Stephanie staring straight ahead, her eyes shining.

"It is more than just amazing. It is truly mindboggling, essentially - as back on earth? We have no idea, no conception that this could possible exist. We live our lives, content to dream a little and work with the limited resources and facilities that we have, never knowing of their actual limitations, never suspecting that _this_ lies but several jumps away. Ah... hell."

She pushed herself to her feet and John saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm a scientist John. You might have looked up at the stars as a little boy, and dreamed to go there... me? I dreamed that we would find a way to cure things that are claiming too many lives. I dreamed of making a difference. On earth... I was content to do just that, never dreaming that there could be more than what I had. But now? How does one ever take a step back... to what was... knowing what is?"

She stood still now, a little lost and almost bewildered. He knew what she was going through – had been through much of the same when he first stepped through that gate, at that moment when he had sat in the ancient weapons platform chair and commanded the world. That had been his holy grail, and he knew that this would be hers. And standing there in the middle of that room with her long wheat coloured hair falling in a shiny fountain down her back, and those green eyes luminous with unshed tears, he was driven by one need.

One that he acted on.

He crossed the space between them and there was no hesitation. Cupping her face in his hands he had dropped his head so that his mouth caught hers softly, then harder as he deepened this kiss. It was hard to pull away, and when he did, he saw that her eyes were closed and her hands had come up to fist in his shirt.

"Damn... can't blame that one on an electromagnetic storm..."

She opened those green eyes, no longer filled with tears, and smiled at him, her hands still holding his shirt and her body still in the circle of his arms. She didn't step away, and he tightened his hold, pulling her closer so that he could rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Uhh... John, no – I'm thinking that would be pushing it."

"Ok, so this is still not really a good idea..."

"No, John – it isn't. A good idea. Technically... it wasn't an idea... more of a reaction...?"

"Reaction?"

"Every action has an opposite and equal reaction..."

"Damn scientists..." John growled this last sentence and nuzzled her neck, smiling against it as she tilted it slightly to allow him better access.

"Still not a good idea John... so... I'm stepping away. Just giving you warning."

"Consider myself warned..." He smiled as she did just that, stepping away from him, and running a hand down her hair to smooth it, and sliding those green eyes up to his, amusement sparkling in there.

"So... my little lesson. Comes with a graphic demonstration, I see. Should we continue? Colonel Sheppard?"

"Back to Colonel Sheppard, is it? Safety in formality? I'll take the hint... and continue."

He gave himself a few moments, running a hand through his hair and pushing down a smile. Hell, he was doing his best to fight the attraction but it seemed that proximity was not an ideal medium to try and work that fight into the mix. One simply cancelled the other out. He pushed away from her, put some space and distance between them as he continued where the hologram had stopped.

"The rest of the story is ours really... theirs..." he indicated the hologram ancient who now stood frozen in that room. "Theirs... stopped when they sunk the city. When we arrived here, the city's systems detected our presence and began reactivating lights and power systems as we approached them - depleting the overall power supply and shrinking the shield that held back the water of the ocean in which Atlantis was submerged. Automated systems brought the city back to the surface before the shield failed, though this left Atlantis vulnerable to attack. The city now sits as an island in the middle of an ocean, with a large land mass only 25 minutes travel by Puddle Jumper ."

"Puddle Jumper?"

"Yeah... my choice of name... we had a few arguments on that one. The small ships that the ancients left behind – we use them to get across to the mainland and to planet's that don't have a stargate. We also take them through the stargate if we feel that we need to cover the larger distance on a certain planet. They have cloaking capabilities so it gives us some sort of invisibility if we need it."

He paused, letting her take it all in, knowing it was more than just ancient history 101 – it was the equivalent of finding out that the world is not flat.

She moved thoughtfully to stand in front of the ancient hologram, still frozen in her final speech, her eyes appearing to stare beseechingly into her own. She reached out a hand, staring in wonder as it simply passed through it, and murmuring slightly as though the woman from 10,000 could hear her, she said quietly. "You began something that made us who we are today – on earth. I feel privileged to stand in front of you, and in one tiny small, perhaps inconsequential way, continue what you set out to do."

Turning, she saw the knowing look in John's eyes and felt the sudden weight of those 10,000 years rest like cement upon her shoulders. Legacy, and shivering slightly, wondering at her reaction, she moved past John needing to leave this room where the history of who she really was, was locked up in silence.


	13. Chapter 13 Learning to trust

CHAPTER 13 LEARNING TO TRUST

She found Carson a little later, still in the research lab and staring slightly bemused at the computer screen.

"Something else coming up Carson? I'm starting to recognise that look."

He smiled then, and patted the chair beside him. "The machine has run a complete analysis of all the compounds. The only anomaly is the trelium. And that is of real concern to me. I've thoroughly gone through your notes, compared the properties of the components that you have used on earth, with the samples I still have here, and if anything, your samples are more unstable that the ones we originally tested. I'm concerned that the instability of the mineral is increasing, either with exposure to the compounds it has been blended with, with time... or something more sinister. Prolonged exposure to something on earth has increased the instability perhaps. I also suspect that your application is not the only one using trelium. I have been in contact with the SGC and General O'Neill advises that the original sample is still kept secure at Area 51, so the amounts that you have secured, along with any others that are in production on earth with other applications? We need to find where they are being channelled from, and stop them immediately. It is potentially dangerous."

Stephanie bumped shoulders with him as she reached across to pick up some of his notes. "Is it possible that some anomaly is occuring on the planet where the trelium is mined? Something that is compromising the integrity of the mineral?"

"Also a possibility, lass. I've spoken to Colonel Carter, and while reluctant to do so, she will however authorise a return to P7T451 so that we can reassess the situation there. It will likely be in the best interests of the people living there. If that mineral has somehow changed integrity, they need to be warned and possibly precautions need to be put into place with regards their mining procedures."

"Carson? That's only part of the problem, isn't it? That drug I was producing... what did they intend to use it for?"

"One thing at a time lass... one thing at a time. We get to the bottom of the how... then maybe we can get to the why.."

"May I try something, Carson?" When he raised an eyebrow in question, she went on. "I want to test the mineral against a selection of other compounds. I'm starting to get a glimmer of something that may be useful... can you get me a little more of the trelium to work with?"

"I can... we do keep a little more down in the storage facility on the lower levels, in a climate controlled facility. What other compounds do you need? Give me a list and I'll see if we can locate them for you."

She grabbed a pen and paper and hurredly ran off a list, pausing near the end. "Do you have a safer area where I can work? Just in case...?"

A frown quickly found it's way onto Carson's face. "I don't want you taking unnecessary risks, Stephanie. I can give you an assistant to help you, and we do have a flame proof room that is climatically controlled - it's a small lab, and is not being used at present. I can set you up down there for the afternoon if you promise me that you'll adhere to our standard base protocols, which I'm sure are no more or no less than what you would normally have worked with in your own laboratory."

Having come to a decision, Stephanie needed to talk to John. She detoured to her quarters, opened her handbag and pulled out a flashdrive, turning it over and over in her palm, before closing her hand and leaving the room. She found him in the jumper bay, going over the control panel of jumper one with Rodney and Lorne and she saw the easy smile that came to the Major's face when he saw her, quickly waving a hand in greeting.

"Hey, Stephanie - did Doc Beckett send you down here for a flying lesson?" He was quick to joke with her, reading something a little strained in her expression and wanting to get her to relax. He saw the look that passed between her and the Colonel and had the feeling that trouble was already brewing between those two and gave a mental shake of his head. It would be nice if the Colonel could leave the field open now and again... but judging by the set of her small shoulders, it would seem that the field was rapidly closing.

"I wish, Evan. John? Can I speak to you, please?"

John had seen her walk in and seen also, the interest that Lorne had shown. The part of him that did not want to acknowledge the attraction between the two of them, gave a mental fist pump, thinking that he could ease some of those feelings in another direction. But the part of him that had tingled when he had seen her walk into the jumper bay felt immediate jealously and it was this feeling that he had to work to push down now.

He moved her away from the others. Rodney had barely aknowledged her beyond a cursory glance, and simply continued with his work. He stopped when they reached a corner of the jumper bay, out of sight and stood looking down at her.

"I didn't know if I could trust you...I'm sorry..." His glance sharpened when she opened her hand and he saw the flashdrive nestled there.

"Steph?"

"I took a picture... that's all I had time to do, in case someone found me in there."

He picked the flashdrive out of her palm, finding it warm and clasped it in his own hands. Hers dropped to her side and she looked up to meet his eyes.

"The report?"

"I think I got most of it... it made no sense to me, but it might to you. Your name... was in there. So, I didn't know if I could trust you. I needed to be sure."

He crowded her now, pushing her back slightly against the wall, the flashdrive held tightly in his hand, and a grim look on his face.

"You trust me now?"

She dropped her eyes, unable to meet the almost calm anger she saw simmering in his.

"Maybe... but I don't have a choice. I have to trust somebody with this. So, take it."

"Damn it, Steph. What will it take for you to trust me? Have I given you reason not to?"

"Wait a minute John... put yourself in my shoes for a moment. I see your name in a file, along with other information that means nothing to me. Then you turn up in my hospital room to 'talk' to me, but the moment you turn up, others also arrive - so who's agenda is the right one? I have your word only. And yes, you bring me to this place and mostly I feel safe... but trust? Something is going on with the drug that I have spent two years working on, so no... I won't give that trust easily."

He took her hand and pulling her along he headed toward the nearest computer terminal, clicking on his radio as he went. "Sam? I need you to meet me down in the jumper bay. We might have some information that might be useful."

He pulled her in front of him, almost as though blocking her from running, and reaching around her with one hand he inserted the flashdrive into the computer. While it hummed to life and he gave the command to open the files, he looked down at her, her bent head and the tense hands that rested on the table top, effectively blocked in by his body and very aware of his nearness - touching but not quite. He ran one hand down her arm, stopping on top of one hand and resting there, feeling the tension.

"It's important that you trust me. I can't help you if I don't have that trust." His voice was soft and near her ear and she shook her head slightly, choosing not to answer, watching the screen as the files that she had saved on there were displayed.

Lifting the hand that was not covered by his, she pointed at the screen, to the last file.

"That one. It's only a quick photo of the report. It may be a little blurry, I didn't get time to check it."

He clicked on the file icon and watched as it opened, a snapshot of a typed report and he immediately noticed that part of it had been blacked out by a marker of some sort.

"Damn... we may not pick up very much from that."

"John?"

Sam had arrived and stood behind them, as much fascinated by their body language as by the report that she could see on the screen.

"Our little scientist here... was playing detective as well it seems. Enough to have the foresight to take a digital of the report that she saw. Unfortunately some of it has been blacked out, but I'll get a copy made and we can go over it in detail." His hand hovered over the print button and Stephanie heard a nearby printer whir to life, and then John's body was gone, his hand removed as he turned and moved toward the unseen printer, leaving Sam standing nearby looking at her with curiousity.

"You had this on you all the time, Stephanie?" She didn't hear disappointment so much in Sam's voice, as curiousity.

"I needed to be sure, Sam." Stephanie faced Sam now, watching as John came towards them. He was looking down at the paper and a frown marred his forehead.

"Dammit, Sam. I'm the one that brought that trelium shipment to earth. With me! Remember last year when my father died and I returned to earth with Ronon? I also accompanied a shipment of items back to the SGC - well guess what I was accompanying? Trelium. It's here, in black and white. The date of shipment, and the fact that I would be the one accompanying it. The wraith section... that's the part's that's been blacked out. What the hell have the wraith got to do with trelium? As far as I know, they have nothing to do with any of the minerals that we have shown any interest in in this galaxy."

He thrust the paper out to Sam, and looking down at Stephanie in bewilderment, he asked. "The director of the Founder Institute. He's the only one with access to that secure file facility in your lab?"

At her nod he swore. "According to O'neill... they can't run him down. He's gone, disappeared. Nothing at his home address. And when they went back to the lab with an order to get into those files, the room is empty. Everything is gone."

"I can't believe that he had anything to do with this? We've been friends... for a long time."

John gave her a hard look, hearing something in her voice.

"Just friends... Steph?"

"Not your business, John. He didn't come to the hospital.. when I was taken there. I wondered about that. He'd just throw me to the wolves, so to speak? And now? If he's gone... does that mean he's simply run, or is it possible that someone has gotten to him, the way they tried to get to me."

She put a hand to her head, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

And just like that his hand was back at her hip, calming and she was able to take a deep breath and redirect her focus.

"So many questions and not a lot of answers. Sam? When can Carson and I go to the planet where the trelium is mined? I have some tests I want to do here... was supposed to get started on them this afternoon. No doubt Carson is wondering where the hell I got to."

The hand squeezed slightly. "You need to get your answers here first, and then we'll sort out the offworld side of things. Maybe in a couple of days. I want to do a bit of my own digging. Find out who put that trelium in with the shipment I accompanied to earth. Someone here knows what's going on. Someone who had access to the mineral. Sam? I need access to the personnel data base - everything, all files. I'll go through all the backgrounds, find a likely candidate. Scientist? Would they need to understand the application of the mineral? Or just a courier service...You've just opened a larger can of the proverbial worms, Steph and if anything, just managed to widen the net."

"I'm going to find Carson, and get started on my testing. You do what you need to do. One way or another we'll find a way to get an answer to this. It's just another chemistry problem, a calculus algorithm. It just needs careful calculating and approach. Follow logic and procedure..."

She moved away from his hand and withdrew her flashdrive from the machine. "We don't want this falling into the wrong hands... do we?"

And she missed his smile of surprised respect. She was not the same woman he'd dragged protesting and kicking through the stargate. It seemed her true nature was asserting itself and he fought even harder to push down that strong spark of attraction that shot to attention whenever he was with her.

When this was over she'd go back to earth, and for the sake of a few days fun? Better just not to go there...


	14. Chapter 14 Beneath the city

CHAPTER 14 BENEATH THE CITY

She did not find Carson, but on calling into the infirmary she found a note that had been left for her with instructions on how to get to the lab that she could use. A little puzzled at the supposed cloak and dagger method, she had shrugged her shoulders and using the transporter, had found her way down to the lower levels of the city. Most of this area was not in use and Stephanie had learnt from the data banks that a lot of the lower city was yet to be properly explored with some areas still like black holes in space. If you stayed in there long enough, you'd simply disappear.

She clutched Carson's instructions in her hand. Map reading was not one of her skills and the constant turns in the city at this level, with the limited lighting that was available down here - she soon she realised that she was indeed quite lost. Unfortunately she had not been fitted with a radio as other Atlantis personnel wore, but rather than panic and take herself further away from the main tower, she decided to do a little exploring. Hoping she would simply come across the laboratory on her own.

The unused rooms and laboratories were mostly dusty and some had been covered in large sheets and protective covers, and Stephanie spent some time peering under the covers and running a thoughtful hand over machinery and control panels that she itched to use. She had learned about the ancient gene and how it was required to operate most of the equipment in Atlantis, and while she had not been tested for it yet, it appeared that she did not have it. None of the machinery she touched came to life or showed any sign of become operational.

She was working her way deeper and deeper under the city and now she had lost track of both time and where she was. She found she didn't care, and felt no sense of isolation or nervousness. She had spent many a long night alone in a laboratory and other than the incident that had brought her here, she had never encountered a security problem or a threat through her late night work sessions.

The next room brought a skittering feeling of unease along her spine. This room was not in the same state of disuse as the others and at first, she had thought that finally she had managed to find the laboratory included in the instructions that were now crumpled in her fist. Pushing into the room, she found that while it was still partly covered, a portion of the lab had been dusted down, and there were several sample containers stacked neatly on one counter. On the floor behind the counter stood secure steel small shipping containers and these were tightly closed, but stacked with some purpose as though they were ready for transportation somewhere. Further to the side, she found a small fridge, powered up and filled with sample jars, smaller than the ones that were lining the laboratory bench. Cautiously, she opened one, finding a liquid with a greenish tinge and without having to touch it, knew that it would have a slighly viscous consistency.

Curious, and with that same hint of unease creeping just a little closer, she put down the container and reached for a microscope and slide, and carefully, using a dropper, transferred a tiny portion of the liquid onto the slide, before slipping it under the viewing part of the microscrope.

Puzzled, she did not recognise what she was looking at. Immediately, the liquid separated into bubbles, almost solid in consistency, in much the same way that mercury does. The compound, or whatever it was, did not possess any of the characteristics that she was familiar with and dropping down to the shelves below, began looking for some basic familiar chemicals that she could attempt to mix with the unknown substance to attempt to find a base for what she was looking at.

The lab did not render anything usable. It appeared that whatever was in the liquid, was in it's complete form and this laboratory was simply a holding area, storing the ready to go formula.

And something about this formula did not sit right. The chemist in her went on alert – even given that these base components were likely not from earth and as such her knowledge of their actions and reactions was small, she was left with the very real feeling that whoever had created this compound had done it for the wrong reasons.

And she needed to get out of there quickly, before whoever had been using this room as their own private playground decided to come back. She flicked her eyes quickly around the room to make sure that everything was as it was when she had entered, and almost as an after thought had picked up one of the vials, and popped in into her pocket, unsure what she would do with it, but knowing that if she left it here, there may not be another opportunity to secure a sample.

At that same moment, a sound came from outside the room. Further down the hallway she heard footsteps, measured - as though whoever was coming, was walking carefully as though looking for something – or someone. Instinct kicked in. She would not show herself, not just yet – and that skittering of unease that had been sending small fingers of sensation down her spine now escalated their movements and she looking quickly around the room, searching for a suitable place to take cover.

The portion of the room that had not been uncovered, beckoned – and she quickly and quietly made her way over to this side, lifting up one of the longer dust sheets and pulling herself under it. She barely had time to tuck it over her and she heard the sound of the footsteps, now louder, stop outside the room she was in. They paused there for an interminable amount of time, as though waiting for something, then continued into the room, heading away from where she was hiding.

_Friend or foe_, Stephanie thought, fighting to control the unease that was rapidly escalating to fear.

_I need to see, I need to know whether this is the person responsible for storing this compound. Even if it is entirely innocent, a sanctioned chemistry compound... it doesn't sit right, and while I'm no hero, I can't just do nothing._

She carefully lifted a corner of the sheet and saw a pair of boots in front of her, facing away. Olive green base BDU's topped the boots and she was just allowing her scrutiny to travel a little higher when she heard him speak.

"Damnit!" There was a moment's silence, then he was speaking again and she assumed that he had activated his radio.

"The storage facility's been compromised. Someone has been here – the containers have been disturbed. I need to move these immediately. I'm going to do a sweep of the area, and see if whoever was down here, is still around, then I want you to meet me here in ten minutes. We need to relocate. Immediately. Out."

The boots turned quickly and their tread this time was much heavier and with purpose. Stephanie let out the breath she had been holding and knew that she had to get out of that room, and fast. She scrambled out of the cover and moved to the doorway, looking carefully both ways down the hallway. She fought to push down a giggle, thinking that subterfuge and cloak and dagger did not really feature high of her list of most desirable activities.

Hearing the sound of his footsteps disappearing to the left, she chose the right and picking up her speed to a light jog, she simply ran, having no idea of where she was going.

Lost, and now feeling more than just a little frightened, she checked her watch and found that she had been down here in this labyrinth for three hours. In the artificial lighting, she had no idea if night had come and having still to find the transporter that had brought her down to this level, she was thankful at least, that she had not come across the man who had been in the storage room, nor the one he had contacted on his radio.

But neither had she found the storage lab again, so at least she wasn't simply going around in circles. But it was likely that she had found her way deeper under the city and was now quite possibly several buildings over from where she had started. She had learnt briefly about the city's schematics from the hologram, and although it would have been impossible to commit any of it to memory, she did recall that the underground tunnels, such as the ones she had been walking around in lost, for the past three hours, did connect with most of the buildings above the ground. So at this point? She could be anywhere.

Another hour and panic had begun to set in. Fighting to push the tears away, she rounded yet another corner of a hallway that looked exactly the same as all the others she had been searching through, and came up hard against a body whose arms reached up automatically to grip hers.

She struggled immediately, thinking that it was the man who she had seen in the storage room and the hands tightened.

"Hey... relax..."

She knew that voice, but it took a few seconds for her brain to send the required message to her body to stop struggling and when she finally relaxed, she felt the hands leave her arms and wrap around her, pulling her against him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for the last hour. Carson said you didn't show up at the lab? Hell... we're been worried stiff. You could walk around down here for hours and still not find your way out... the place is a maze!"

"Tell me about it..." her voice was quiet and he heard the fear in there, and kept her tight against him for a few more moments, before setting her back and looking down into her eyes.

"What the hell happened? You look like you've seen a damn ghost..."

Stumbling a little over the words, she told him what she had seen and how she had almost been discovered by the man wearing the boots and the olive green pants.

His face had darkened and he gripped her arms.

"Why the hell didn't you get out of there straight away? Whoever that was, and you can be sure I'm gonna find out just who the hell that was... what if they had caught you? Hell... you're in enough hot water with people back on earth as it is?"

"Seems trouble is following me... and as to getting away. Damn it, John! What do you think I've been trying to do? I've been lost in this maze of tunnels for the past three hours... so much for your stupid radar alert! Seems to be you could have found me a little earlier."

Anger fizzled then and gave way to tears. She had been near the edge and the anger had tipped her over, that and relief and being able to share the story with someone. She slapped his hand away and turning her back on him, strode off down the hallway, calling over her shoulder as she went.

"I never found that stupid lab that Carson sent me to. I can't read maps. And don't you dare laugh! Being a good scientist doesn't require me to read maps. I have other skills."

He was fighting to push down laughter now. Her back, held straight marched on ahead of him, and relief at finding her also pushed amusement to the front, where it had pushed anger to hers.

He moved swiftly after her, activating his radio at the same time.

"Sheppard here. I'm down in the lower level of the North tower. East quadrant. I've found her... but I need some assistance down here. It seems there is a little storage room that is being used for something it shouldn't be. Bring down a team, Lorne. I'll give you our exact location when you get a little closer. Sheppard out."

He caught up to her, reaching for her arm, getting her to stop.

"I'm not laughing at you Steph – just the situation. Yeah, trouble seems to be following you around, and I know it's not your fault. I need you to guide us back to the storage area... at least the general direction."

Her eyes widened indignantly. "Are you serious? Did you just listen to anything I said? I've been lost down here for three hours! Three hours! Hummphhh."

She all but stamped her feet and moving fast, carried on down the hallway, refusing to listen to him. "I'm going to find Carson. Just point me in the direction of that transporter... thing."

"Will you please slow down... Carson is back up in the research lab. He was the one who alerted me to the fact that you had disappeared off the radar for a few hours – so as to our radar system? It works as well as anything can. Where the hell is your radio?"

"Seems someone neglected to provide me with that information, or that piece of equipment. Don't you think that if I'd had a radio, I would have used the damn thing?"

She did not stop, just carried on – still heading in the wrong direction and John was torn between just letting her carry on in the direction she was going and letting her figure it out for herself, and bodily throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to the transporter. Which, in all fairness was a little difficult to find. It simply looked like the door to a supply cupboard and unless you opened every single door down here? It was unlikely that you'd find it easily.

Fortunately the decision was taken out of his hands. Lorne arrived with his team and Stephanie rushed toward the Major, all but throwing herself into his arms in her relief at finding someone who would help her without making fun of her.

"You ok Stephanie? You need some help? The Colonel mentioned that there was some trouble down here."

"I don't know how to get out of there, I can't find the transporter." Her voice was more than just a little petulant and confused, Lorne raised an eyebrow to John, who had just come around the corner.

"Sir? You're not going to show her to the main part of the city?"

"Seems my help is not required... Right now? We need to find that lab where you ran into trouble."

His face was showing impatience now, and she grew even angrier.

"And I told you! There is no way in hell I'm gonna find that lab again! You'll have to look into every single room, and I'm tired and I don't want to go any further, so if you can't find the decency to show me the way out of here, then here I will stay. Right here. Until you finish searching, and then I will leave. Do you have a problem with that?"

She didn't wait for him to answer, just slid down the wall and pulling her knees up rested her chin on her knees and looked obstinately ahead, refusing to look at him.

Lorne was slightly bewildered and more than a little amused but tried not to show the latter. "Uh, Colonel? Sure you don't want me to show her to the transporter first?"

"She's going to sulk like a child, then I'll treat her like one. She can stay here, and when the tantrum is over, then perhaps, she'll feel like joining us."

And turning he left her and Lorne had no choice but to take his team and follow, feeling more than just a little uncomfortable at just leaving her there, but he was bound to support the Colonel's decision.

Which proved to be a good one when as soon as they disappeared around the corner and left her alone, she was on her feet and running. Alone in that hallway? Suddenly it seemed unimportant who was right and who was wrong.


	15. Chapter 15 The evidence is gone

CHAPTER 15 THE EVIDENCE IS GONE

He tried not to show the smile that threatened when he heard her running footsteps coming up behind him, and carefully schooled his features into one of uncaring disinterest. He did slow a little to give her time to catch up and let her fall in behind, not acknowledging her in any way.

"Lorne – we need to do a thorough sweep of all north and south quadrants. She can't have been any further than that, and given the description of the room, those are the likely areas. We know that they're not being used, and we have barely begun to explore down here."

"Copy that Colonel." Lorne peeled away from the Colonel taking two of the men and leaving the remaining two to follow John and Stephanie. Slanting a glance at her as she trailed along behind, he took pity and reached for her hand, tugging lightly to bring her up beside him. He could see that she was tired and recalled that she had been wandering around down here for hours, and when she made to pull away he simply gripped her hand a little tighter. Stubborn maybe, but she'd take the help he offered. He made sure of that.

"This one, John. I'm sure. See...?" She let go of his hand and moved into the room. "This is where I hid, under that cloth. You can see the marks in the dust. But it's all gone, there's nothing here. No proof. In that corner? Storage boxes – stacked and here? This was where all the containers were lined up. I tested the liquid.. even the damn microscope I used is gone. They took everything. Why didn't we run into them?"

"They know the city and they know which areas to avoid. And likely you were making enough noise down here to make it easy for them to stay away from you."

He gave a disgruntled shake of his head and went to leave the room, pausing to click on his ear mike and contact Sam.

"They've gone Sam, and all the evidence has been taken. Yeah... All of it. I can get a science crew down here, maybe a security team as well? Fingerprints, perhaps. We know that all city personnel are required to provide full DNA samples for personnel files, so perhaps we can track them down this way. Yeah, copy that Sam. Sheppard out."

He sent the rest of Lorne's team back ahead of them, and John paused when he realised that Stephanie wasn't immediately following.

Impatience laced his voice. It was late, and hell – even he was tired. He wanted to get out of this dusty, cold and dim area and back up to the lights and warmth and a cup of coffee. Make that some dinner, as it appeared he had managed to miss it. Again.

"Come on, Steph. I need to eat. You need to eat. We need to get out of here." He reached out a hand, but instead of taking it, she simply opened hers and his eyes widened when he saw the container she held in there.

"You have a habit of hiding... things. Tell me that's a sample of the liquid you found?" Hope had replaced impatience and he was rewarded with a grin from her.

"I would tell you, but you've been a little mean to me... so no, perhaps I'll just keep this to myself." She closed her hand into a fist and pushed past him, back straight and head held high, but he grabbed her as she brushed past, backing her up to the wall and keeping his hands on her waist he looked down at her, her smile just a little unrepentant.

"Hand it over... and I may show mercy." His hands moved up to her ribcage, intending to tickle, but he saw something else in her eyes and they dropped back down to her waist and he found himself leaning in close so that he could kiss her.

"Damn it! Why do I keep doing that? Kissing you? I need to keep my hands to myself.. hell, I tell myself to keep my hands to myself. Not working. And you're not helping!"

"Hey! How is this back on me? You're the one who constantly invades my private space which would indicate that you're the one with the issue. So get over it. Stay away from me. It seems to cause you more grief than anything... that would be my advice."

He pushed away from the wall, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I seem to have problem with advice...

But this time when she pushed past him he let her go, carefully not touching her and he kept his thoughts to himself as he located the transporter, watched her face as she realised just how close she had been to it all the time, and breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived on the upper levels of the city.

With the sample intact.

He was feeling just a little lacking in patience when she calmly turned in the opposite direction of the mess and began walking away from him

"And just where do you think you're going? Food! You need to eat."

"I want to deliver this to Carson, get it to a secure location. I don't know who was in that room, and until I do? I won't be trusting anyone else. So I prefer not to go around the city holding on to this in case it gets me into more trouble. We seem to agree that I'm some sort of trouble magnet. So, you go to the mess and get your food. I'll be along shortly. And don't..." she held up an admonishing finger "...give me that pathetic look that is supposed to make me turn around and follow after you like a good little girl."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen..."

"You got that right." And just like that she was gone and he was left running to catch up. There was no way in hell he was letting her walk around this city on her own, especially with that somewhat sensitive piece of evidence in her hand.

Carson was in his lab when she arrived and looked up in surprise and a little relief when she walked in. Raised his eyebrows slightly when the Colonel came in behind and asked where he had found her.

"Oh, about two quadrants over from where you had told her to go... east quadrant under the north tower..." and watched as Carson's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't ask, doc. Really. It won't do you any good."

'What is it lass... you look as though you're about to burst."

Stephanie opened her hand and Carson reached out and took the container, raising an eyebrow in query.

"I need to know what this is Carson. I found it, hidden in a storage facility below. Someone here, in the city, has been manufacturing or preparing this base product. Ready for shipment somewhere."

"Earth?..." muttered John and Stephanie shot him a sharp look.

"Likely, but I need to know what this is. If the trelium that was being shipped back to earth was unstable and this facet of the compound was carefully hidden before it reached my laboratory, then it is likely that this particular compound is in a similar state. Even with only performing a very basic initial anaysis of this, it is clear that the compound has a similar instability to mercury."

"You're sure lass? Because if you're right, and this is being transported back through the gate to earth, the effects of gate travel on such a compound if it was not freighted in a particular manner, could have more than just small consequences."

"Yeah, Carson. I'm new to gate travel, and I pretty much had to cram physics 1000 into a ten minute lesson earlier, but I do have a fair idea as to what those sort of conditions would do to a compound as unstable as I think this is. Can we store it securely for now? Tomorrow, I can break it down properly."

He took the container from her and placed it in a small fridge at the back of the room, ensuring that the combination lock on the fridge was securely engaged. Content that the sample was safe, it was almost as though she suddenly deflated and John watched in consternation as she leaned heavily against the side of the desk, causing Carson to move quickly to her side.

His hand gripped her wrist and he noted her pulse was a little eratic. "You need rest, and I'll wager you haven't eaten yet – either of you!' He included John in his concerned glare, and releasing her wrist he stood in front of her, waiting until some colour had come back into her face. His voice was a little softer. "You're sure you ok, Stephanie? I'd be happy to have some company here this evening... in the infirmary."

She hurredly pushed away from the desk straight into John's hard grip and had no choice but to follow, and his grip remained firm until they reached the mess when he released her to pick up two trays and nudged her in front of him and down the food buffet, commenting on each food choice she made and with sheer impatience she turned, planted her hands on her hips and just glared at him.

And again, he fought the urge to grab her and kiss her and wondered if he as seriously starting to lose control of himself and his feelings.


	16. Chapter 16 Logic and reason

CHAPTER 16 LOGIC AND REASON

John insisted on walking her back to her quarters that night. With this new development, there was little trust until they could isolate the threat that had been uncovered and he had no wish to see her hurt again. Knowing now that there was someone in Atlantis who was likely in alliance with some one back on earth regarding the trelium distribution, then it was also likely that the fact that Dr Stephanie Mandel had been brought back to Atlantis was no longer secret. This meant she could very well be in danger here, and John was not going to let anything happen to her.

He leaned on the door jam as she walked in, then muttering an oath, he followed her in. He had told himself that he wouldn't do that. Would stay away and not touch her. But as she had walked past him in that door way and he had breathed in her scent, he had tried to fist his hands, jamming them into his pockets to stop himself from touching her. He had almost succeeded, but she had turned and look back at him with a half smile. It was that smile that had been his undoing, and it had only taken a hesitant step to get him into her room, and shrugging his shoulders, he had slammed a hand against the door control, watching as it slid shut behind him.

"So... John. A personal escort... right into my room. I suspect somehow, that this would go somewhat beyond simple manners and protocol?"

He ducked his head slightly and ran a hand along the back of his neck. A part of him had no idea why he was here. The other part? Was not so innocent and it was this part, that moved toward her now, noting that she simply stood there staring at him in curiosity.

"This is what you want, John? I mean... you're the one that seems to be beating yourself up over this...?

"And you're not?" His voice was harsh as he watched her.

'Listen, John. I'm attracted to you, and no - I prefer not to have the complication in my life either. We can act on that attraction, and simply enjoy each other? Or, we can go all high moral ground and hold up our hands in horror. Personally, I favour the former... eyes wide open and no strings. Your call... Colonel."

Her clear green eyes held his in a challenge and he shook his head. How did she make it seem so simple? In any other situation, for him,anyway - it had been that simple. A few nights of fun, enjoyment and no strings. If both parties agree, no harm no foul. Why so difficult to make that same call this time? He didn't know - only knew that it was not a matter of taking those few steps across the room and pulling her into his arms. Knew that it was so much more.

"John.. if you're gonna stand there all night... then so be it. You do that. Me? I'm gonna have a shower... I've got more dust on me than skin right now and I'll lay the invitation out there.. as you seem to have lost your voice and all sense of communication skills right not... you're more than welcome to join me..." and turning on her heel smartly she tossed her long hair over her shoulder and strode toward the bathroom.

Reason went, flew away on wings that he had not even realised were in that room with them. And with reason, went logic, leaving need, emotion and feeling. In any order as far as he was concerned.

"Damn it Steph... how the hell do you do this to me? Get me all tangled up in knots like this? I want you... hell...I wanted you the moment I saw you. But told myself I wasn't gonna have you. Some misguided moralistic bullcrap. Well... hell."

He slammed a fist into the wall, angry with himself and even angrier with the situation. She had not shut the bathroom door, and he imagined her in there removing her clothes, firstly... the tshirt, and could visualise her breasts straining against the material, aching for his touch... and he felt his fingers flex against the wall, aching for the touch of those breasts. He closed his eyes and her pants slid down her slim thighs, pooling into a rumpled pile at her feet, and he imagined her stepping out of them, one slim leg after another and simply kicking them away. Naked now, and that fist on the wall clenched in anger, in frustration and with something else. Deep, primal need. He had to have her, and now.

Reason gone, logic lost and only need was left. He strode toward the bathroom, steam drifting out in tantalising tendrils and through the swirling white, he saw her outlined in the shower, like some goddess from long ago, all hair, green eyes and rounded curves, gleaming under the play of water as it glided over her skin. He shut his eyes, opened them again and she was still there. Not a figment of his imagination, but his real life fantasy.

Waiting for him.

His hands were busy. Shucking off his pants and almost ripping the buttons from his black base shirt, his clumsy undressing was a parady of lust, while his eyes did not leave her body. She knew he was there, had heard him come in - and she smiled a small secret smile. A woman's smile that knew she had gotten her man.

She felt the subtle shift in the temperature as the shower door was opened and he stepped in, and keeping her back to him, held her breath in anticipation as she waited for him to touch her. And let it out in a shuddering stream as he did just that, moving in close behind her and bringing his hands around to her front, smoothing down her sides and around to her stomach.

"Change your mind... flyboy?"

He growled at her. "You might say that... or you might say that my mind knew what it was doing all along... just took a while for my body to catch up."

She chuckled a little at that and leaned back against him, letting his hands smooth across her skin in rythmic movements and she sighed.

"Feels good, huh babe?"

"I'll let you know... still processing..."

"Ever the scientist, huh?"

"Ever the scientist, John. And this? Another experiment. How much it takes to send you over the top..." and she turned then, wrapping one leg around his waist and he hitched a breath as his arousal pressed against her moist centre. Impatience laced his movements then, and gripping his hands underneath her buttocks, he hitched her up so that she could wrap both legs around his waist and groaned as she pushed herself against him.

"Jesus... Steph. Bed...now."

"Scared of a little water, Colonel Sheppard?" She nibbled his ear, teasing him a little with her tongue and she was rewarded with a light smack on her buttocks, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Naughty Colonel... " and she had to clutch him tightly around the neck as he impatiently pushed the shower door back, laughing at his muffled curse as he hit his elbow on the corner of the door and nearly slipped over on the mat. He deposited her down on the bed with an aggrieved look on his face.

"Trying to do the whole seduction thing here... a little hard when you laugh at me all the time!"

She took pity on him and reached up, framing his face in her hands and he leaned down so that he could kiss her, skimming his body along the top of hers, smiling at the shudder that ran through her.

Her hands reached down and gripped his arousal firmly and he dropped his face into the curve of her shoulder rolling slightly as her hands busied themselves, stroking. He moved his own hand down, finding her warmth, her centre and nuzzled her neck, biting gently as he felt her body begin to move restlessly on the bed.

"I want you John..."

Her words were whispered and he needed no further invitation. Rolled back across her and slid inside with one smooth motion, causing her to gasp sharply as he buried himself deeply, taking himself fully inside and waiting until her eyes opened to look at him. Green eyes stared back at him, unblinking and beautiful and he moved then, smiling at her and watched as her eyes clouded slowly as passion built and she wrapped those legs around him, binding him to her.

He felt her tensing inside and increasing his tempo he knew that the light place was close for him also...saw it ahead, a bright long white tunnel and taking her hand they moved toward it together, bodies slick with sweat and when she cried his name he shifted slightly and the tunnel was there. Falling, he closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair, wondering if he could simply choose to never move again.

Small hands pushed at him and he groaned, rolling off her, knowing that his weight was too much for her. He wondered if he should go, but received his answer when he felt her body fit tightly against his and her arm drape over him and felt her light breath against his back as sleep claimed her. Smiling, he reached down carefully and pulled the blanket so that it settled over them, and closed his own eyes.

He wasn't going anywhere tonight.


	17. Chapter 17 Weapons grade trelium

CHAPTER 17 WEAPONS GRADE TRELIUM

He wondered if there would be awkwardness in the morning, a thought that lasted but a second when he saw a clear green pair of eyes looking down at him as the owner of them stood over him, wearing a tshirt and nothing else. He hadn't heard her leave the bed, and reaching out a hand, he wrapped it around one thigh and pulled, bringing her closer to the bed.

"Going somewhere?"

She crawled over him, settling herself on top of him and looked down at his sleepy eyes.

"Not any more... no..."

Carson must have read something on their faces when they walked into his research lab later that morning. His eyes narrowed a little. The tenseness was gone, and he fought to push down a smile. There was only one remedy that they had succumbed to last night and Carson hoped that it would continue to provide a suitable cure for whatever had ailed them.

"All ready lass? I waited for you... this is more your field than mine, so let's get to it. You going to stay Colonel?"

"Think I might Carson. I'm concerned. Not just with the likely instability of the compound, but their intentions for it. Got my laptop, and I'm going to stake a claim at that table over there and go through the personnel files. See what I can come up with."

Stephanie was already engrossed with the microscope and John smiled at the top of her head, wanting to drop a kiss onto her shoulder,but thought better of it. Not really the time or the place.

She lined up the slides and with Carson standing just over her shoulder watching in fascination, she transferred minute portions of the compound onto the individual slides and reached for other reactants to mix with the compound. Carson looked at her in alarm. "This lab isn't fireproofed, Stephanie. You sure you know what you're doing?"

She didn't look up at him, but kept her eyes on the first slide. "All good Carson. See here? I'm mixing the trelium with an hydocholoride. Look what happens to it's stability? See how the integrity of the compound changes, becomes more maleable. At this point, you can use it as a base building block for something very powerful. Because our applications are all medically based, this particular usage would never have occurred to me."

Carson looked down at her. "But they would have occurred to someone. You're saying that the trelium is a weapons grade component? Why didn't that information come out when we tested?"

"This sample, Carson. It's been modified. I would wager that the testing you did was of the orginal amounts you took from the planet, from the mines? This has been separated, and reformed. Giving it a different strength. The properties of the mineral are no longer the same."

John had wandered over, having no luck with the data base. He had cross referenced all the new personnel in the past year when the trelium shipment had been taken back to earth, and while there was a list of names, John could only shortlist it down to fifty personnel. And as to whether they would have access to the mineral? Technically no one other than the biologist responsible for the compound should have access to it, so it will be a little difficult to narrow it down.

" You heard one of the voices, Steph? We could try and set up a scenario where you are in a position to hear some of the newer personnel speak, and see if you recognise the tone... Always a possibility? Any luck with the compound?"

She had looked up at him, contemplating his suggestion and nodded. "I think I would recognise this voice, sure... I was scared, but I do have a good memory, especially for voices. This compound John? With the right mix, you're looking at an extremely efficient weapons grade mineral with the potential to provide explosive power one hundred times greater than a nuclear explosion. And that is in it's raw form."

In surprise, John's eyes shot to Carson's. "Wouldn't this have been tested when the original sample was brought back?"

"That was my question, Colonel. And apparently young Stephanie has the answer for that. Yes, but not in this form. This particular form has been modified."

"By someone here on Atlantis?" John threw a startled look in Carson's direction.

"Maybe... maybe not. It could have been modified offworld, before it was brought to Atlantis. It is likely that Atlantis is nothing more than a mid way station, a train station if you will – a way to get the product to earth. This is scary stuff Colonel, I don't need to tell you that."

"In the wrong hands Carson – it's terrifying. On earth... so the sample that Steph is using in her lab is not the same?"

"No... I need to look further into that John. I suspect there are two forms of the trelium being sent to earth. One format is what I, and other medical chemists, microbiologists have been using, and the other? This one here? Is what is hiding in that report I found."

"Both were stored at your institute?"

"I'd say that was likely. I'd also suspect that my so called friend, the director of the institute, was the one responsible for keeping the two forms of the mineral separate, and very secret. I know all the work that was being done in my particular laboratory,and none of it could attempt to hide anything remotely connected with weapons grade mineral or compound testing. I'd know, as would the other scientists. It may have been done in one of the other labs in the institute building?"

"We need to compare it to the samples that you took from your own lab. We'll know more then, Carson." Stephanie turned back to the bench, a frown on her face. The very fact that something underhand and highly illegal, not to mention reeking of conspiracy was being done in her laboratory, made her feel sick. And the likelihood of her friend being involved, was becoming more and more a probability.

"What do the wraith have to do with all this... that report...Steph? The part about the wraith had been blocked out – what could this compound have to do with them?"

Stephanie looked at him with a little exasperation. "You look to me for all the answers. Remember? I'm the new kid on the block.. this is your city, your galaxy and the wraith? They're your enemy. I know nothing about them, apart from the bad guy 101 course that you threw at me yesterday... you need to find some of these answers yourself. I can help with the chemical side of things.. but the alien? You're on your own. Use one of the people from here. Someone who has worked with their DNA before..."

He heard the slight anger in her voice and knew that he was being more than just a little unreasonable in expecting her to find all the answers. She'd stepped up to the plate better than he had expected and had been getting results for them thus far. He knew he should back away a little bit now and give her some space to take in everything that she had learnt and not keep heaping further and further demands onto her.

"I'm sorry Steph.. I didn't think... I know you're doing your best, and yeah, you started out on the back foot on this one and have had to play catch up every step of the way.. you've done an amazing job, please don't think I don't see that.. neither does Carson..." He looked up at Carson and raised his eyebrows at the doctor who was shaking his head slightly.

"You'll get no complaints from me lass... I feel like I'm the one on the back foot here... your skills are quite formidible and I'm struggling a little to keep up with the flow, however you do have the advantage of knowing the compound far better than I do. Take a break for now. You look exhausted and we're found out more today that I thought would be possible. I want to get some of our chemical engineers working on an enhancement programme to run against the modified compound keeping the weapons application in mind. And Colonel Sheppard? I would suggest a trip back to the planet."

"Doc?"

John looked up at him in query, dragging his gaze away from Stephanie.

"The miners on the planet were very unfriendly towards us when we went there. I'd be asking myself why... when what we offered them was a fair trade for items that should have been more than happy to receive. Something did not sit right."

John had not been on that mission. Lorne had been the one to accompany them and he too had acknowledged the unusual level of suspicion and overprotectiveness towards the mineral from the people of that planet. As they had not had any reason to go back, having decided that the trelium was not a safe compound, the report had simply been filed away and the information had not been relevant.

"Roger that Doc. I'll put a team together tomorrow. Who will you bring with you?"

"Young Stephanie would be the perfect choice. Her knowledge of the compound and a pair of fresh eyes... just what we need."

Stephanie's eyes had darted immediately to Carson's. "I agree Carson.. but... the thought of stepping through that gate again..."

John laughed and moved behind her so that her back rested slightly against him. "I promise you Steph, it does get better. The brain actually doesn't scramble as much, and your internal organs? Actually begin to welcome the mix up. Really!"

"Funny, Colonel Sheppard. Funny. Really. A man of your innate humour, how is it possible you've made it to the rank of Colonel?"

Carson chuckled and turning around set about organising two chemical engineers to come to the lab and take over with their enhancement programme.

"Likely it's why I'm out here in Pegasus...that's where the … naughty... Colonel's are kept." His hand rested against her neck now, out of sight of Carson and he gave her a small rub. He saw her close her eyes and she pushed herself out of the chair.

Walking past him she slanted her eyes upward, and whispered. "You are a distraction I most certainly don't need, Colonel John Sheppard!"

And his dry chuckle followed her out of the lab, before he jogged after her, watching in delight as those trim hips swung a little in front of him.


	18. Chapter 18 Distrust

CHAPTER 18 DISTRUST

They met in the gate room the next morning. Carson, Stephanie and John's team. John had thought about it the previous afternoon and had the unerring feeling that they could very well run into some sort of trouble on that planet. He didn't want Stephanie along. Having to cope with someone new to gate travel and first time offworld... it was not an experience he wanted to have on a planet that was likely to yield some dissention between the local people and themselves when he arrived. But he knew also, that there was little he could say. She was the obvious choice to have there. She held the key to finding out the wraith connection, whether or not she thought she did. There was a reason that she had been attacked outside her laboratory. That had been giving him a little grief as well.

Why had she been attacked? Nothing had been taken from her, her access card to the lab had been intact, she had no files on her when she left the lab... and no verbal or written warning. Just grabbed when coming out of the lab and hit around the head. Why would they not issue a warning? Had they been interupted?

Those questions plagued at him and he wondered if he was missing a big part of the picture. She had worked on the refined trelium, with the knowledge that it was something else and was using it as a base compound for a revolutionary drug that would help mankind. It was likely that the enhanced form of the trelium had been stored in her lab, and possibly worked on in secret by another member of the institute. Was it possible that they had simply gotten the wrong person? That there was another out there who had the knowledge?

John massaged his temples as he stood in the jumper bay waiting for the others to assemble. He had a headache. He hadn't told Stephanie any of his concerns last night, wanting to try and process them himself first. She had enough to deal with right now and she didn't anything further handed to her.

"Ok team. We're going to encounter some sort of resistance on the other side. That's a given. These people do not want us there but we need to get into that mine and follow the process that they use for mining. There's a blank hole in this scenario. We know the mineral is taken from the mine and there is no trading, supposedly, of this mineral. We had samples only and it was made clear to us at the time, when these were collected, that the people were not interested in trade of any sort. Not when it came to their precious mineral. That leads me to think that they are hiding something. Why would they not want a trade? And now we find that large quantities of the mineral are not only being mined, but are being enhanced... and the big question is? Do the good people of this planet know that this is happening? And have some sort of shadow agreement in place? Or is it being taken illegally from their planet. Just a few points to consider as we make that short trip to P7T451 through the gate. Ready people?"

He looked around at their faces, each registering a different expression. Ronon, impassive as always. He'd do what he had to do. It didn't matter much to him, unless it involved the wraith. Then his priorities suddenly got a whole lot more defined. Teyla? She looked curious, and he knew that she would offer her unconditional support just as she always did. Loyal. Rodney was barely listening, having already surmised in his overlarge, overegotistical brain, that his position on this trip was a waste of time and likely there was something far more fascinating that he could be doing here on base. Carson looked a little nervous, and Stephanie? She looked plain terrified.

She stared at the jumper now, thinking that perhaps simply stepping through the gate would be preferrable to shooting through it in a bullet shaped craft. What if the pieces of the craft were reintegrated wrong? She shook her head. _Not going there... hell, can't go there...these people do __this everyday...their bodies are still intact, so it must be safe. Science, Steph. That's all it is... science. Get past the airy fairy, science fiction... this is now beyond that. Science developed this, science created it... and it stands here before you now, a testamount to what man can achieve._

John watched as the fear was chased from her face by something else...resolution perhaps?... and he smiled. She'd be ok.

They arrived on P7T451 and took the jumper near to the village and John set it down just outside the area, deciding that he would cloak it. Something told him that there could be trouble and they didn't want their way home compromised. If perhaps the stargate was out of commission for any reason, then the jumper provided a means out of there... the long way home, but at least a way home.

"You know the drill people. Meet and greet first. Ok? Keep it simple, keep it friendly. We'll get to the mines and while the docs gather the samples that they need, Ronon and Teyla? I want you to scout the area... discreetly. See who else might have been around. Who else might still be around. I'm getting some mighty suspicious feelings about all this."

"You're talking about those damn 'spidey senses' of yours Sheppard?" Rodney's tone was derisive and John flicked him an angry glance.

"Those damn 'spidey senses' have gotten you out of more sticky situations than you can count, McKay, so a little more respect for them, please!"

Ronon grinned. "Yeah, McKay... without Sheppard's 'spidey senses' you wouldn't be here annoying the crap out of us with your stupid comments."

Rodney just grunted at Ronon, and hitched an aggrieved breath and Stephanie grinned. They were an interesting team, and she wondered at the dynamics in play here. She had read some of the mission reports and knew that they worked exceptionally well together, but they were an eclectic mix of personalities and strengths. Which is likely why the team worked as well as it did.

A group of men approached them, and John immediately stepped in front of his group. He watched the body language of the approaching men carefully, noting that they carried no weapons that he could see, but saw the wariness in their eyes. He schooled his face into a pleasant smile – his 'we are peaceful explorers' face, and gestured to the scientists behind him.

"It has come to our attention that someone has been securing large amounts of your trelium and is moving it offworld We are concerned about this, especially as you had specifically told us that trelium was not used for trade. We wanted to honour our friendship with your people, and give you warning, in case this was not sanctioned by you."

He watched the glances that passed from man to man. The body language was wary and John knew immediately that they were hiding something.

"We appreciate your gesture of friendship, Colonel, however your concerns are unfounded. There is no one mining or supplying trelium offworld, other than what has been decreed here in the village. Your information is not accurate. As you can see, you have wasted a trip."

"We should like to see for ourselves, Chancellor. So that I can take a clear report back to Atlantis that you have not been compromised in any way. Otherwise my superiors may take it upon themselves to send in larger teams. I'm sure you would prefer that not to happen."

He was careful not to make his words seem like too much of a threat, just inserting the right amount of inference into his voice to make them think that they would not just go quietly.

Again looks were passed between the men and John relaxed his own posture, while his finger sat ready on the trigger of the P90 just in case.

"Very well Colonel. You may take your team and accompany two of my security detail to the mines. I am not happy with the intrusion and I hope that this is the last time you will come to me in this manner. As I have told you before, or the team that came before you, we only mine sufficient trelium for our own needs. It is not used for trade. If you have come across a larger quantity of it elsewhere, then likely it is being mined on another planet?"

John flicked his eyes at his team, indicating that they fall in behind him and answered the chancellor.

"Unlikely sir, we know from extensive research that trelium is only found on this planet."

The chancellor simply nodded his head and stared hard at the Colonel. "Then perhaps your research is not as thorough as you seem to think it is. This way, ladies... gentlemen."

Courteous in his role, the chancellor indicated the two security that stood waiting for them to follow and went to return to the village.

John's eyes met Ronon's over the heads of the others in their group. His message was clear. Something was wrong here. Ronon nodded once in acknowledgement. He too felt the distinct air of something not right on this planet. His hand moved lightly down to his large weapon and rested there while his eyes scanned the area around him as he walked.

It had the distinct air of being about to walk right into a trap.


	19. Chapter 19 Reaction

CHAPTER 19 REACTION

They moved cautiously towards the mines, the two security detail in front of them, John immediately behind and Ronon taking up the rear. John was on the lookout for any signs that unwanted visitors had been here, and signs that they could somehow be walking into a trap. That had suddenly become a very real possibility, and throwing a quick glance to Stephanie over his shoulder, he regretted his decision to allow her to come.

They reached the mines without incident and one security man remained outside the mine and Teyla, after flicking a glance at John, remained with him. Entering the mine, Stephanie found herself pushing a little closer to John. While not afraid, it had just sunk home rather rapidly that she was standing in a mine where a weapons grade mineral was being extracted for some sort of unfounded use, on a alien world, so very far from home. She felt that distance keenly and John felt her move up behind him and he reached a hand back and let her take his for reassurance for a brief squeeze. His hand immediately went back to his P90. His spidey senses were activated at full strength at the moment and he did not want to start anything on the back foot.

"The main extraction room is here. You may take the samples you need and if you are satisfied that the operation has not been compromised, then I have the chancellors orders that I am to escort you back to the stargate."

John nodded at him, relieved that they had flown the jumper in cloaked . The chancellor had assumed that they had simply arrived through the stargate on foot. That gave John and his team a small measure of advantage if things went bad.

His eyes were darting around in the gloomy interior, and casting a look back at Ronon in the rear, he saw that the large Satedan was doing the same thing.

Stephanie and Carson moved into the extraction area and Carson guided her over to a table where various portions of the mineral had been laid out for the next phase of it's process. Carson shrugged his back pack off his shoulder and opening it, brought out a selection of sample containers and handing several to Stephanie, he indicated with a nod of his head that she begin taking some of the pieces from the table. The trelium in his unrefined form was an unusual green crystal, solid, but when put with three other components, it was broken down into a semi liquid format, much like the mercury like substance that Stephanie had found on Atlantis. Fascinated by it's original form, Stephanie turned it over and over in her hands, feeling something warm and slightly static coming from the rock.

"What is it Steph? You ok?"

John had been watching her face, while trying to keep an eye on the security man who was keeping close tabs on them in the extraction room.

"I don't know John... something weird, when I pick it up. Carson? Do you feel it?"

Carson looked at her, then down at the sample in her hand. He took the one she was holding and turned it over, enclosing it fully, then opening his hand again. His eyes sought hers.

"Nothing unusual lass... what do you mean?"

"When I held it..." she looked cautiously at the security man who was out of earshot, and lowered her voice a little so that he could not hear. "... I felt a tingling, something almost electromagnetic. I don't know if it is my specific reaction to the crystal, or perhaps something electromagnetic in this area. If Carson didn't notice it, then perhaps I misread the signs."

She put the sample she had been holding, down and picked up another one, this time moving a little away from the table and towards the edge of the tunnel, which led deeper into the mine. She noticed the tense posture of the security man and knew instinctively that he had been given instruction for them not to go any further than this particular area.

She turned back abruptly, running straight into John, who reached out hands to grasp her arms, steadying her.

"Steph... you look a little...strange..."

She felt strange. Lightheaded and somehow disconnected and his voice was going in and out of range like a signal that had somehow weakened over distance. She pulled out of his grip and took a couple of steps back, needing the distance. Shaking her head slightly, she put out a hand and came into contact the with the wall of the tunnel and an immediate jolt of electricity shot through her, causing her to cry out and her legs to buckle.

Carson dropped what he was doing and rushed to her, dropping down to one knee to support her. John had stood back to let him get to her, and his hand had gone to his weapon, as had Ronon's. His senses now on full alert, he flicked his eyes restlessly around the area, looking for a threat and found that the security man had become agitated.

"You need to go, now. It is not safe in here for you – for her..."

"Why the hell is this happening.. you know more than what you have told us. Why the hell don't you want us here. You're hiding something."

"There is nothing... you need to leave now. Take your samples and go. Please."

John flicked a glance at the others, then down at Stephanie who looked as though she had been hit by a stun blast. He reached down for her arm, helping her up and tucking her into his side. He saw the disorientation on her face.

"Steph?"

Her voice was a little thick as though she had trouble getting the words out. "Something wrong... allergy? To the mineral... but I worked with it... on earth."

Carson was on the other side of her, helping to support her so that John still had access to his weapon. He was watching her closely.

"In a different format on earth, Stephanie."

John whipped his head around, looking back at the security man. "Has anyone else had this reaction to the mineral?"

The man attempted to avert his eyes, feeling the sudden anger of the Colonel.

"Damn it, we need to know. Tell me!"

"That is why we keep people from the mineral.. and we do not trade or mine unnecessarily. This reaction that your scientist had? It is uncommon, but it has cause and effect. Others already know. It is monitored. You need to leave or she will not be safe."

He averted his eyes again quickly but not before John had seen the flash of sympathy.

John turned quickly then and the security man saw the raw anger in his eyes. John crowded him back against the wall and felt Ronon draw his own weapon and stand ready.

"No more lies. Now."

The security man's face was miserable and he closed his eyes. "I can't tell you anymore, but you need to leave now. She is not safe. Please, trust me on that."

Making a decision, John whirled around and ensuring that Carson had a firm grip on Stephanie, he flicked his weapon in Ronon's direction.

"Ronon, let's get out of here... the chancellor and I are going to have a little chat."


	20. Chapter 20 Secrets

CHAPTER 20 SECRETS

"Colonel? What's going on here?" Carson held Stephanie firmly, casting worried glances at her face which had gone pale. For all intents and purposes she appeared to be a little shellshocked.

"That's what I intend to find out Doc. Let's get back to the chancellor. There's something he's not telling us and I want to find out exactly what that is!" He cast a derisive glance behind him at the security detail that followed him, curious as to the fact that the man had appeared about to tell them something importance. Before he had promptly shut his mouth and kept his eyes front and centre.

A noise had John pulling his weapon in close in a defensive stance and he noticed Ronon doing the same thing. They had reached the entrance of the mine and he had expected Teyla and the second security man to be there waiting, but the opening was empty. John pulled out his radio with one hand and switched it on.

"Teyla? Do you read? Tell me your location."

His radio crackled and her response was immediate. "Colonel Sheppard. We have been ordered back to the stargate by the chancellor. He says it is of the utmost importance. I had no choice but to leave with the security man. You need to make your way to the stargate immediately."

"Like hell I will." John muttered to himself, and giving Ronon a discreet nod and making sure that Carson still had a secure grip on Stephanie he purposefully headed not in the direction of the gate, but in the direction of the village.

The security guard immediately recognised his deception and moved forward as if to stop them, but a warning glance from Ronon had him dropping back a little uncertainly. The look on his face held more than a little fear and he muttered to them. "Don't say that you were not warned."

He followed them toward the village, saying nothing further and they had barely reached the village when a distinctive whine was heard in the sky. John and Ronon immediately dropped down to defensive positions and Carson, after hesitating for a split second, pulled Stephanie back off the track they were walking in. Rodney pulled out his weapon and stood uncertainly, looking up at the sky before moving quickly off the track after Carson.

"Jesus Sheppard. Wraith!"

"I can see that Rodney. Telya? Come in Teyla!" With one hand he had activated his radio and Teyla's voice came back immediately.

"I see them Colonel, they have come through the gate. Two darts. I have taken refuge in the area beside the gate. The guard who was with me went back to the village before they came through. What do you wish me to do."

"Stay there Teyla. We're going to try and get back to the jumper without being spotted, but keep an eye on the gate for now. Sheppard out."

He turned now to Carson, Rodney and Stephanie, currently huddled together under one of the trees, and Ronon and himself were quick to move off the track themselves as a dart flew low overhead. The security guard who had been accompanying them had already entered the city at the sound of the first dart.

Ronon moved up beside John.

"Why are they here Sheppard? That guard... he mentioned that 'they would know'... was he talking about the wraith? And what the hell would they know?"

"I'm guessing that Stephanie somehow triggered some sort of alarm when she touched that piece of the mineral and got that reaction. The wraith have something to do with everything that has been going on. They're tied into the drug testing on earth. It's all related somehow, we just need to find the damn link. It's here on this planet."

Rodney called over to John. "That may well be Sheppard, but we don't exactly have the manpower here to do a thorough search and it's going to be hard enough to get back to the jumper undetected, even if it is cloaked."

"We can't just go and not at least make an attempt to connect these damn dots Rodney. If we don't do this now, there'll be nothing to come back to. You know that. We need to move."

Stephanie's voice when she spoke was little more than a whisper and John ran his eye over her pale face with more than just a little concern.

"John's right, Rodney. We've got to find out what the link is with that compound that I have been working on in my lab. I didn't get dragged all the way here from earth to take a step back now. Hell no.!"

He voice had risen a little and John saw that she had a little more colour in her face. She no longer held the mineral sample. Carson had taken it from her and secured it into a container. He wondered again at the reaction she had had went she had both picked up the raw sample and when she had touched the wall in the mine tunnel. There had been an extreme reaction and she was the only one to have had it. And why didn't the mineral affect her in it's more refined form, both the one in Atlantis and the changed formula that had been taken back to earth.

"Ok, we need a plan. Teyla?" He waited until she had acknowledged him and tried to push his thoughts quickly into some sort of order. "Can you still see the second wraith dart from the stargate?"

"Negative Colonel Sheppard. The second dart came through and disappeared in a westerly direction. It did not head toward the village as the first one did."

John tossed a look at Ronon and watched as his eyebrows rose quickly.

"They've split up Sheppard? Why?"

"Ah, Ronon... that will be the 64 thousand dollar question. One dart is looking for something... or someone..." and he flicked an eye in Stephanie's direction, " and the second dart is checking to make sure that something is still in place? Or am I reaching a little too much here...?"

"Would you mind sharing your knowledge with the rest of us?" Carson asked in an aggrieved voice. "I don't particularly like being this close to a potential wraith meal, so if you have a plan I would most definitely like to hear it."

"Elementary, Carson. We stay away from the first dart and track the second. " He winked at Carson and Stephanie and hitching his P90 a little more firmly into his arms, he lead the way further from the village, keeping an eye on the sky for the passing dart.

They paused briefly as they passed back around the mine entrance, heading slightly in a westerly direction beyond that. The first dart followed them in a criss crossing motion, and while they were not physically spotted by the dart, it remained close enough to them that John was left with the firm belief that they were most definitely being tracked by that first one.

"Ah crap, Ronon. That damn dart is pretty much tracking us... and it's using one beacon. Either Stephanie, or the mineral that Carson took. My bet is on Stephanie."

"Because of her reaction to it?"

They leant briefly against the entrance to the mind, keeping back in shelter waiting for the dart to pass over head again.

"She's like some sort of alarm system. I'm sure of it. Stephanie!?" His voice was urgent and he pushed up close to her, looking down into her face, now firm with resolve.

"I'm right here John... a dull roar is not really a requirement..." Her eyes flashed with humour, seeming somewhat reduntant given their particular situation and he had to fight the urge to smile.

"How many people were working with the compound on earth. That you know of?"

"I was the only one, John. I told you that earlier. The compound was to be used in some other sort of application in another laboratory on a lower floor, but there was an accident. A fire. The chemist was badly hurt and I believe that the project was not reinstated.."

Feeling just a small tug of excitement now, he looked at Carson. "Carson... when the compound was tested in Atlantis, were there any problems?"

Carson looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it... yes, I believe there was. It didn't seem relevant at the time, but only two personnel were responsible for the initial testing on Atlantis and I believe only one of them was able to handle the mineral with any competence. The second one fell ill and was later sent home to earth."

"But it was never linked to the mineral?"

"Not at the time, no. The other chemist was fine."

"Who was the other chemist, Carson?"

"Dr Ashton McCade."

Carson watched as John's eyes widened slightly. "He was on my list... one of the possible suspects for whoever had been in that lab when Stephanie was lost in the lower labs. And you doc? You managed to handle the compound without any problems?"

"Aye lad, that I did... What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, doc, that this is a very special mineral, very special indeed. And it requires a particular gene to be able to handle it effectively. The people on this planet obviously have it, in order to mine it, but they do not have the ability to refine it for weapons use or medicinal uses as we have. Whoever is wanting this refined to the state we saw it in Atlantis, is needing someone capable of handling the mineral, and it would appear that those carrying that particular gene are in short supply."

John's triumph was shortlived as the dart swept over them again.

They needed to find out exactly what the wraith were doing on that planet.


	21. Chapter 21 A Invitation

CHAPTER 21 AN INVITATION

John made a quick decision. "Carson, I want you and Stephanie to stay here, near the mine. Ronon and I can go with Teyla – we'll move faster on foot if we don't have to worry about the two of you. You'll be safe here and we'll try and track where that second dart went. Stay by the inside of the mine here and don't move."

This made the most sense to him. He didn't want to have to be worrying about either of the doctor's right now, and as he moved closer to Stephanie, he noted the immediate tense look on her face and the way she twisted her hands slightly. Reaching down he took the hands in his own and jumped back a little in shock. He had felt a slight current run through her and when her eyes widened he shot his own eyes straight to her.

"What the hell was that Steph? Did you feel it?"

She held her hands out slightly in front of her and turned them over as though there would be a noticable difference when she looked at them. "I felt it before, John. It's been getting stronger.. something to do with that mineral. It seems to be running through my skin somehow. Carson?"

The doctor was looking at her hands in fascination and holding his own out. "I feel it a little lass, just a tiny bit. Certainly nothing like you are experiencing. I would wager that you have an extreme reaction to that mineral. You seem to activate it somehow.

John noticed Ronon looked fixedly at something near the entrance to the tunnel and watched as the Satedan moved in cautiously. John's eyes followed him and he could make out what he was heading towards. A small metallic object set into the recess of the rock showing a lightly flashing green light.

"Ronon?"

"I know what that is Sheppard. It's a damn wraith tracking device. They used to use that on the planet's where I was dropped as a runner. The townspeople would use this to signal the wraith if they located me. All part of their sick little games."

Pulling out his large knife he used the blade edge to lightly scrape away at some of the rock and popped the small device into his hand before returning his knife.

"This does not run continuously. It needs to be activated. By someone or something."

Stephanie, fascinated – moved closer to Ronon and raising herself up on tiptoes peered up at the device in his hand. It immediately began flashing faster and Ronon shot a startled glance to John.

"Damn it!" John ran a hand through his hair and watched as Stephanie swung bemused eyes in his direction.

"John? I activated this, didn't I... somehow... I did this." She moved away from the device and noted immediately that the speed of the flashing light slowed slightly and she continued backing away, leaving John and the others standing near the tunnel looking at her in confusion.

John put his hands out in a placating gesture. "I know it seems a little overwhelming right now Steph, but we'll get to the bottom of this. But you and Carson need to remain here, so that we can go and find where that other dart has gone. I think there is a stockpile of the trelium mineral in it's unrefined form here on the planet and they are getting ready to transport it elsewhere for refining, before it is brought back to Altantis for shipment to earth.

Carson's eyes widened. "Colonel.. I have just had a very nasty thought..."

John tried to widen his eyes in Carson's direction as a signal to keep his theory to himself right now. John had come to the same likely conclusion at the same time as Carson had, he could see that clearly in the doctor's eyes. But he also saw clearly that Stephanie was becoming spooked and she looked as though she was about to do something that he was going to regret. On her behalf. Unfortunately Carson did not get the hint and was eager to impart his theory.

"I think the trelium is what the wraith use – for their tracking devices in particular, and likely for other things as well. And in order to make the mineral at a weapons grade efficiency? It needs to be activated... we had thought it was being refined... I don't think that is correct."

John's eyes were on Stephanie and he saw the moment that she made the connection and saw her body tensed and poised, ready to run. He edged towards her.

"Carson? Are you saying that somehow I activate the trelium? To an explosive level?"

"Aye lass... you, and likely others... but I would guess that you are extreme in your reaction."

Her voice became quiet. "So... I brought the wraith here... I activated the tracking device... and on earth? It was me they wanted all along... I had deliberately been given the compound to work on so that I could "activate" it, get it ready for the next stage."

Backing slowly away from them, she was muttering a little now. "Next stage...? John, you know don't you... hell, I know – and I should have no idea. But intuition... having seen that hologram. On earth? They are using the trelium for two things... weapons grade mineral and a giant tracking device... using key people to activate the mineral in likely many locations..."

It was Carson who finished the sentence for her.

"A very efficient, very strong tracking device... sending a very clear signal out to space... to pegasus. To the wraith..."

And it was Rodney who snapped his fingers and said it out loud.

"Inviting the wraith to a new feeding ground...handengraved invitation..."

Stephanie hit panic mode and her body took flight. Not knowing where she was going, she simply knew that she had to get away, take whatever effect she was having on the mineral, away from these people. She pushed through the bushes, her body moving as if on it's own accord, instinctively knowing the direction it should go. She heard muffled oaths from behind her somewhere, crashing bushes, but she had fear and flight on her side. The need to simply not be here anymore.

She heard the dart flash overhead, knew what it was and what it was tracking. Her. It had wanted her all alone. It had sensed whatever was inside her that activated the mineral and wanted her for whatever purpose and she had led them all to this point in time. Fight or flight? She had nothing to fight with and would not allow John and his team to wage this battle for her, so she chose flight. Running as fast as she could and with one unerring goal in sight. To put distance between herself and the team from Atlantis in order to protect them.

The dart tracked overhead and she knew instinctively to stay out of the white beam that beckoned underneath, calling to her as a lover would. Knew that it may not mean death for her, but likely something far worse. But she stumbled, falling head over heels, heard John cry out from some distance away, and saw the light coming closer and she simply closed her eyes.

And waited for it to scoop her into it's welcoming arms.

Light. Then nothing. Silence. As if she simply ceased to exist.


	22. Chapter 22 Wraith

CHAPTER 22 WRAITH

When she opened her eyes she was not in darkness, but in a small room that had bars on the doors. Her head hurt and she groaned, pushing herself up from the floor and held it for a while until the pounding went down to a manageable level. Looking around she knew immediately that she was in serious trouble. The room was... different. The walls were made of something she could not define and moving closer to touch them, she found a slight sticky residue that had her almost retching and she hurriedly wiped her hands on her trousers. There was nothing in that room and moving toward the bars she cautiously looked through them and found that there was a long corridor leading away from the cell room, and all the walls appeared to be made from the same substance. She shook her head, no idea where she had been taken, and was suddenly very very afraid.

She held the bars and sank down to the ground, dropping her head slightly so that it rested on her knees. It was the sound of heavy boots pounding on the ground that had her head coming up sharply and she sucked in a breath.

She knew immediately what that creature standing in front of her was. She had seen the hologram and seen the pictures on the computer when John had dragged her to see. Wraith. Undeniably. And likely, this was no dwelling. Likely this was a wraith hive ship that she had somehow been taken aboard and now? She leaned over and began retching and stopped only when there was nothing left to come up. She dragged her head upward and slowly up a pair of boots and long legs up to the cold, cruel scarred face of the wraith.

He stood looking down at her with cold cruelty on his face and she simply sat there, unsure what he wanted from her.

"Human. You will follow me. Now."

Shivering a little she attempted to stand, but her legs buckled underneath her and she fell. He reached roughly for her upper arm and dragged her up hard and painfully and she cried out as his nails dug cruelly into her skin.

"Please.. let me walk. You're hurting me!"

He flicked his yellow eyes at her and did not relinquish his grip. She was moved along forcibly through the hallway and passing other wraith as they moved deeper into the ship, she felt her eyes slide over them in fascination. A race more horrific that anyone on earth could possibly imagine. And she had been captured, and was now... where? Somewhere on a hive ship, somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy – and she felt her breath hitch as she wondered if she would ever see John or earth again.

She was dragged into a large room and thrown on the ground, bruising her knees hard and falling sideways so that her head smashed into the ground. She twisted her body as quickly as she could, bringing her face around so that she could see what stood in front of her. And immediately wished that she hadn't.

The Queen. She knew that from the hologram room. The one who ruled the hive. The one to be feared. And she did fear her, shrunk back at the cruel look in her eyes and the way she stepped methodically closer as if unsure what the offering in front of her was.

"You are the one? So small, so weak... so pitiful... and yet here you are. The one."

Her voice was like gravel, almost mechanical and her teeth, not really teeth, gleamed in the half light of the room and Stephanie would have leaned over again to retch but there was nothing left.

She somehow managed to push herself to her knees and raised her head, looking up into the arrogant face of the queen.

A burst of temper rose in her, and there in the hive ship, down on her knees in front of one of the most vile creatures imaginable, she pushed herself unsteadily to her feet and advanced on the wraith.

"The one? The one? What the hell is that supposed to mean. The mineral? Are you not capable of activating the mineral... you require a more superior strength. You are pathetic... a race of parasites, you suck the life of humans you take with impunity. I won't allow fear to control what I do. I do not fear you."

Brave words and she wondered where they came from. She was afraid, deathly so, but instinctly knew not to show that fear in front of the wraith. To push it down and out of sight so that she could find out exactly what they wanted her for.

"Silence human! You are nothing, a small inconvenience. We simply want to to activate the mineral... it appears that you have the necessary... requirements."

The wraith Queen walked slowly around Stephanie, looking her over in distaste as though finding her lacking.

"I do not understand how it is that your pathetic race can have such an ability. You are the strongest we have found yet. You will remain here for testing, so that we can recreate a compound that simulates whatever it is you have inside you to activate our mineral."

"Don't you touch me... you'll get nothing from me. Nothing." Her brave words were cancelled out by the trembling in her body and she tried to control the fear but closing her eyes for a moment and taking deep breaths.

"Oh you can be sure that we will get everything we need from you. You cannot stop us." She reached forward and touched her hand to Stephanie's forehead and she immediately fell to the ground in shock. Images, pictures of cruelties beyond comprehension and she knew that she was in the presence of something truly vile and truly evil.

The pain swept through her and she collapsed on the floor and the Queen stepped back satisfied.

"Yes, I can see that you are indeed, the one. Very strong and able to perform the tasks that we require of you. You will be taken to our laboratory and we will run the required tests. Once we have the artificial stimulant, we will no longer have any need for humans to help us to activate the mineral."

Stephanie groaned. "I won't help you damn it. You can rot in hell... I will not help you..." The last was said in a whisper. The pain shot through her head and she collapsed on the ground and let the sounds of that room wash over her in a painful spiral and wondered if she would ever get out of there. Closing her eyes seemed the kindest act, and she did just that, gratefully blocking out the face of the Queen as she leaned in close and looked down at her.

"Do not bother to fight your fate human. I have come to like you... perhaps, I will chose not to feed on you... perhaps we can provide mutual assistance to each other. You are strong and you do not cower in front of me... it has been a long time since I have faced a worthy opponent.

And with that Stephanie began to laugh, uncontrollably. Considered a worthy opponent by a wraith? Stephanie? Who, until several days ago went to her safe laboratory on earth, working on a drug that she hoped would eventually put an end to Alzeihmers disease and was now facing down a creature that held her life in her hands... the life of all humanity in her hands. Her courage spiralled up and pushed itself to the front. A struggle and she was on her feet, weaving somewhat unsteadily.

"Tell me... at least. Do me the courtesy of telling me what you intend to do with the mineral on earth. You owe me that...!"

The wraith Queen smiled. An ugly cruel smile, but a smile non the less. "Yes, human... I do believe you are the one. As to what we want with the mineral? That is simple. It is a weapons grade mineral that needs a particular genetic code to activate it... I think you have already worked this much out. But of course... there is more. We know of earth. We know that it offers a new feeding ground, extremely rich in resources. We want this feeding ground. So far, the Lantiens have been successful in blocking it from us, but now? We have found a way to find it. By tracking it. Our hive ships will take some time to get there, but they will find it. Using the mineral to track it... and with your help? We will find earth and have all the humans that we need."

"I won't help you. I won't put my planet in jeopardy. I won't do it."

"Fighting words, human. But you have no choice. We don't require your permission.. we simply take what we need. And what we need from you? Is the ability to change the mineral into the resource that has sufficient strength to complete our tasks. We do not need your permission to do that. Simply your body."

The Queen smiled and moved closer to Stephanie, reaching out a hand to touch her face. Stephanie shrunk back in horror as the Queen smiled.

"Do not fear little one... it will be painless..."


	23. Chapter 23 The Hive Ship

CHAPTER 23 THE HIVE SHIP

It was Ronon who reached the area first, when he saw her disappear... simply sucked up in that white beam, standing there looking up at the dart with one breath, and with the second .. just gone.

John had come to a skidding halt behind him and it was his sharp intake of breath that had Ronon looking at him in sympathy and putting out a hand to stop him from moving into the path of the dart.

"We'll get her back Sheppard. We'll find a way. They want her alive, not for food. We know that at least. They will have taken her to one of their hive ships, likely one that is in near orbit around here somewhere...we can take a cloaked jumper on board and try to get her back that way."

Ronon had shaken him slightly to bring his attention back to the here and now. "Focus Sheppard. There's nothing we can do for her here." He turned to Rodney. "We need to get to the jumper, tell Sam what's happened."

John pulled himself out of it. He knew Ronon was taking charge to give him time to get himself together, but he was their leader, and he needed to step up and take control. He took a breath and Ronon saw that he was under control and nodded once, then turning they left the area quickly, back to the stargate where Teyla waited with the cloaked jumper.

She ran towards them when they arrived.

"Colonel Sheppard? The first dart? It left through the stargate.. seconds ago. The second dart is still on the planet."

John's voice was clipped. "Stephanie was on that first dart, Teyla. They've taken her."

At Teyla's shocked gasp, Ronon quickly filled her in and she looked in consternation at John.

"What do you wish us to do Colonel Sheppard?"

Rodney was looking in curiousity at John.

"You're sure they would have taken her to a hive ship? Perhaps they took her to wherever they are keeping the supplies of the mineral. They want her as some sort of giant reactor... why would they take her to a hive ship?"

It was Ronon who answered. "They want her for more than just a reactor. They'll want to find out why she is able to do it, test her... and find a way to replicate whatever she does."

John's glance was hard, and he hurried them into the jumper, readying it for takeoff.

"Well, we'd best find her before they do.."

He contacted Sam as soon as they cleared the atmosphere and Rodney was busy pulling readings up on the jumper scanners, and liasing with Atlantis for use with their long range scanners. They had to find where the nearest hive ship was and executive a plan to get in there undetected and get her out. He told Sam to send in two jumpers to track the second dart on the planet, and find out what was being kept on the planet that required the collaboration between the wraith and the people of this planet.

John quickly took the jumper into space, tracking the co-ordinates they had received from Atlantis and trying to push all the negative thoughts out of his mind, he glanced once at Ronon who sat in the second seat staring ahead, and focused on the one thing he needed to be doing.

Rescuing his woman.

They cloaked the jumper and came in as close to the hive ship as they could. Rodney piped up from the rear of the jumper.

"Do we have a plan, Sheppard? Or is this going to be one of your usual fly by the seat of your pants rescue mission. Cause I have to get this out there... they don't always work so well..."

Ronon turned around a stopped him with a look, and Rodney shrunk back a little in his seat.

"I just thought it needed saying, Sheppard."

"Yeah well, Rodney. It doesn't. And a plan? It'll come to me, it usually does. Hard going in with something definite as we don't have enough information...and a little faith Rodney? Would go a long way..."

"I prefer plans, Sheppard... just sayin'"

"Point taken Rodney. But right now? I'd prefer it if you could just shut the hell up, so that I could perhaps start thinking of a plan...just sayin'!"

Rodney shrunk back in his seat after earning another glare from the big Satedan, and sighed, knowing that somehow, this mission was going to involve being shot at, chased and maybe captured by the wraith. All in a days work for Sheppard maybe, but it didn't feature especially high in his day.

John flew the ship in under the hive ship aiming for the dart bay doors that were open and eased the jumper inside, subconsciously holding his breath as he slid the jumper down carefully, noting the absence of dart presence in the bay.

"Damn it. Ronon? Teyla? Where are all the darts... don't wanna be around when they decide to come back from wherever they are culling? Or is this particular hive ship have a different agenda?"

"It quite possibly does, Colonel Sheppard." Teyla was looking out the window at the dart bay. "This may be a research vessel, if she has been taken here, then perhaps this is where they undergo all their scientific research. While I have not known of one particular ship that does this, I have heard stories that not all the ships are used just for culling, that some? Have another purpose. The Queen sometimes resides on one particular ship and she uses it for birthing and it is possible that the research and other technical things are done on that particular ship. A different agenda from the other hive ships."

Rodney was looking at Teyla with something close to horror on his face.

"Well thank you so much for sharing that news Teyla. I feel so much better about this rescue mission now, especially knowing that Sheppard is going in there with a plan. Yes, so much better..." He muttered to himself, dropping his head when Ronon glared at him again and pulled out his handheld computer, attempting to pull out some information about the hive ship.

"Ok, so am assuming that the schematics of this particular ship are the same as any other. Teyla... where are they most likely to have their research labs...we can't just run around the damn ship with no idea where we're going."

"I do not know Rodney. I can only surmise that there will be less guards on board this particular ship if it is in fact a research vessel as opposed to a culling ship. But as to schematics? I cannot help you there. We will just have to do a systematic search."

John had had enough of talking. "Right team. We need to get Steph out of there. Carson? Do you want to wait here for us? We need someone who can fly the jumper in case something... goes wrong."

Rodney groaned, pulling out his weapon. "I just love it when you are so full of confidence Sheppard."

Carson nodded. "I'll keep the light on here, Colonel. Bring her back."

They pushed through the back of the jumper after that and moved off cautiously through the dart bay. It was mostly empty giving credence to the fact that the hive ship was being used for something else and it was an easy task to move undetected through the coridoors and into the bowels of the ship. The kept close to the walls and Rodney grimaced a little at the touch.

"Ugh... I am never going to get used to this. Disgusting. Reminds me of the time Ronon and I were trapped for hours in those damned cocoons... I thought I would never get that crap off me again."

John cast an impatient look at the scientist. "Would you shut it Rodney. Jesus. Stop your whining. Focus on what we are here for."

They heard footsteps coming towards them and pushing back into a recessed part of the wall, John brought up his hand to indicate silence, and they slowed their breathing down, waiting for whoever was coming to go past. Teyla's voice came softly in John's ear.

"Those are the Queen's guards, Colonel. It means that she is in residence on this ship and we have to be very careful. She is likely to have her eggs here, and they will be protected."

"Copy that Teyla. Move out. With caution." John took the lead and the others fell in behind. Each room they entered yielded scientific equipment of some sort, and in some cases, there were humans attached to cocoons in various stages of decomposition or testing and Rodney gave an exagerated shudder.

"That people? Is so very wrong on all counts. Sick."

"Yeah, Rodney. And if we don't get her out of here, she will become one of these. So less talk and more action. Move out. We can't do anything for these people right now."

They had to go through several rooms before they found her. She had been tied to one of the beds and was strapped down with her hands and legs to secure her to the table, and she was unconscious. John knew that she had not been there for very long. They had simply put her there to keep her quiet until one of the scientists could begin working on her. He was beside her in seconds and untying her arms, while Ronon moved quickly to her legs and untied them.

"So humans... you dare to board my ship and take what is now mine? You will find that I am not quite so forgiving when you enter my ship without permission. Hmmm?"

John swung his head around quickly and Ronon brought his gun up, but it was ripped out of his hand and sent flying across the room. Without anyone having appeared to lay a hand on it.

"You see humans. You are no match for me. And what I can do. Your weapons on board this ship are useless against my powers. You want the woman? I need her. She has something of use to me."

"You want her to activate your damn mineral... to turn it into a tracking device on earth. Do you think we haven't figured it out yet? We've come up against more intelligent players than you, so don't underestimate us"

John's words were fierce and he kept one hand on the arm of the woman in the bed and the Queen's eyes were immediately drawn to this.

"So... she is special to you? You are mated with her?"

"Not sure I like your choice of words... but yeah... you could say that. She is special to me, and I won't leave her here to become some sort of science experiment."

"You have no say in what I choose to do. She is mine now, and I have run out of patience with your fumbling ways. Guards!"

John found himself caught in an invisible grip that kept him rooted to the spot and he knew that the wraith Queen was using some sort of mind power on him. He could see that Rodney, Teyla and Ronon had been caught in the same trap and he pushed down the feeling of sudden helplessness that threatened to overwhelm him.

Three guards pushed into the room and gripped their arms, forcibly dragging them from the room. John cast a frantic glance back at the woman on the bed, but she was still unconscious and there was nothing he could do to help her right now.


	24. Chapter 24 Escape

CHAPTER 24 ESCAPE

With awareness came fear and she struggled, feeling the bonds that had been resecured to hold her to the bed. She was still firmly tied and nausea instantly rose inside and she fought to push it down, knowing that this would bring her no relief.

"Damn it! Let me out of here. I know you're out there. Let me out – now!" She continued pulling on the restraints, feeling them tighten further as she continued to struggle, but could not still her body from attempting it. She felt tears prick at her eyelids and struggled to push them away. This would not help her either. She needed to focus, find a way out of here, before they took what they needed from her. She tried to calm her mind, centre herself and process her position. Telling herself this was simply a math problem and could be fixed if the right analysis was completed.

This calmed her as math always calmed her. Calculation, process, problem, solution. Algorithms in her head and she held on to these, flicking her glance around the room to see what was within reach, and what could possibly help her if she could get nearer to it.

There was equipment on the bench nearby and she craned her head slightly, attempting to see whether she could bring it within reach. She tried to move the bed slightly, but it was obviously not on wheels, and reason took flight and she started rocking it, feeling it move a little and tip, then giving herself one violent twist, she felt the bed go off centre and topple sideways and then she felt it was crashing down hard down on top of her, briefly pushing the blackness towards the edges of her consciousness. One of her wrist ties had come undone and she struggled with the other one, panicking a little now, knowing that the noise she had made when the bed had toppled over, would likely bring wraith in here to investigate.

The second wrist was free and she was rapidly reciting formulas in her head to calm herself. Over and over, and she reached down for her ankles ties and fumbling a little with panic, managed to get them undone. She groaned now. Everything ached, and she had turned one of her ankles as she fell, as well as twisting one of her wrists as she fell on it.

"Aaah... crap. Jesus." She cradled her wrist and pushed herself to her feet wincing a little as she put weight on the ankle. "Get over yourself Steph, and get the hell out of here... find a damn way off this ship.. yeah right... like I have any sort of show of doing that." She muttered to herself as she limped out of the room and giving herself a mental shake to snap out of it, she moved into the hallway, keeping close to the wall and listening for the sound of running footsteps.

These were not long in coming and she pushed herself into a recessed area, feeling the stickiness from the halls grab hold of her. _Jesus, what the hell is this stuff... it feels alive?_ The chemist in her was itching to take a sample and analyse it and she almost forgot about the running footsteps that were almost upon her as she ran her hand over the wall beside her, feeling something akin to a spider web begin to weave itself over her. Her hands grappled a little now, pulling them off her frantically and they clung as though attempting to weave themselves around her.

She finally broke free of their grip, acknowledging that the approaching footsteps had moved past where she was hidden and moved back out into the hallway where she tried to wipe the residual stickiness onto her pants. Grimacing more than just a little, she pushed away from the wall and limping slightly, moved in the direction from where the footsteps had come.

A shrill sound was heard and she knew that they had acknowledged the fact that she was now missing. Glancing around her quickly, she attempted to look into the rooms that she passed and found one room that contained what looked to be humans, encased in the cocoon like substance that she had found herself in when she had been hiding in the hallway. Fascinated in spite of herself she moved into the room and touched gently, the outer wall of the cocoon, resting a hand on the cheek of the person who was trapped in there. The eyes fluttered open suddenly and Stephanie leapt back in fright, staring in horror into the eyes of the another human being, trapped in something hideous and beyond comprehension.

"God... I need to get you out of there..." Frantically she began pulling at the cocoon strands that held the victim firmly in place and the eyes of the person were on hers.

"Help me... please."

"I'm trying to, damn it... I'm trying to. This stuff keeps growing back.. or something. Oh God."

Almost beside herself now, she collapsed onto the floor in front of the person and kept pulling, her only goal now to get this person out of there before the wraith came back.

It was firm hands on her shoulders that had her gasping in shock and the hands grasped her firmly and drew her upwards against a firm body. She struggled, but the soft words in her ears still her immediately.

John.

She turned and was in his arms immediately, crying now in relief, shock and fear and the overriding urge to let someone else deal with everything.

"Shh.. it's ok. We'll get you out of here... it's all right now." John dropped his face against her neck and held her for a brief moment, before signalling to Rodney and Ronon to get the man out of the cocoon.

"Come of Steph. Not long to go... but I need you to hold strong for a while... so that we can get out of here..."

"They wanted to do... stuff... to me... like this man? Oh God... I met her... the Queen..." she was hiccuping a little now, teeth chattering in the aftershock of adrenalin and fear and he held her a little tighter before pushing her away.

"I know... we know what she wants... but we need to move. Now. Ronon... you keep a hold of him and Rodney... try not to get us captured... again!"

"Again... John?" Stephanie, now standing unaided looked up in shock at John.

"Long story babe... but good ending... the Queen got a little arrogant and left us with three of her foot soldiers... lethal maybe, but sadly lacking in the brains department and we managed to give them a run for their money... went looking for you but you had gone."

"I don't know if they did anything to me... I was unconscious. What if they took something from me?"

She was panicking again, and John pulled her back hard against him, pushing her face up so that she could look at him.

"We need to get out of here, then we'll worry about what, if anything, was done. Carter has sent two jumpers to follow the second dart on the planet, and I want to personally check out what is there."

He grabbed her by the hand and took the lead, waiting until the others had dropped in behind him and moving quickly to avoid further detection, he led them to the jumper bay, using as direct route as possible courtesy of Rodney's hive ship floor plans that he kept on his hand held computer.

"How are we getting out John... slow down... please." He looked down at her, noting for the first time that she was limping and muttered a curse. He reached down to pull her into his arms so that they could move faster and she resisted, keeping hold of his arm, but refusing to let him lift her up.

"I don't need you to carry me... I just need to go a little slower." She looked up at him, then resolutely straight ahead and he nodded, understanding her need for independence, and respecting it.

"Ok... Ronon? The dart bay is right ahead. Rodney? Get our friend here into the jumper and warn Carson that we are almost there and get the lady up and running. We will need to get out of here quickly. The alarm has gone up and they'll be sending troops down to the dart bay as soon as they realise that we are also missing. Steph? All good?"

"Just let's get out of here, John..." she clung to his arm, hurrying as much as she was able and they moved into the dart bay, hearing immediately behind them running footsteps and the sound of gunfire."

"Crap! Looks like our window of opportunity has just closed. Ronon!"

"Onto it Sheppard."

Ronon dropped back slightly and began firing while Rodney pushed the person they had rescued into the back of the still cloaked jumper and John attempted to get across the dart bay, hearing the sound of weapons fire get closer until one passed unerringly close to him as he moved."

"Ronon! We need some cover.!"

John felt Stephanie stumble and he pulled her into his arms for the last few meters and dived into the back of the jumper, feeling Ronon jump in behind him.

"Carson! Get us the hell out of here. Now!"

"Roger that Colonel."

The jumper rose and moved slowly out of the dart bay, just as the dart bay doors began to close.

"Colonel!"

"I see it Carson. Punch it. Get us out of here."

"Perhaps you could take the controls...I don't work well under pressure." Carson's voice was sounding panicked and John moved quickly to the front of the jumper, placing Stephanie down onto one of the rear jumper seats and moving instantly to the control seat.

"You're doing fine Carson. Just put some speed on and she'll slide right through that gap. Do it. Now!"

"Don't yell at me Colonel. I'm doing the bloody best that I can!"

John kept a hand at Carson's back and the doctor took the jumper through the small gap that was rapidly closing and the jumper shot out into the dark sky and John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nicely done, Doc. I knew you could do it. Now fly us out of here... we are heading back to the planet."

He flicked a glance back at Stephanie and what he saw had him dropping back towards her immediately, an oath on his lips.

There was blood coming from a wound in her side.


	25. Chapter 25 The Return

CHAPTER 25 THE RETURN

John was at her side in seconds, dropping down beside her and ripping open her shirt to check her wound. There was blood everywhere and he yelled up to the front of the jumper.

"Doc... need you here. Steph's been hit, she's bleeding bad."

Carson's voice was sharp. "I can't attend her and fly the bloody jumper lad, you need to take over for me and let me look at her. Ok?"

John looked helplessly at Rodney, unable to leave her until Carson arrived, but knowing that Carson would not leave the controls until he arrived.

"Go Sheppard. I've got it." Rodney dropped down beside her and rummaged around in his vest for a pressure bandage, wanting to do something to help until Carson got there. He didn't have to wait long. Carson was moving quickly and pushing Rodney's hands out of the way, checking the position of the wound and snapping his fingers for Rodney to grab his medical bag. The weapons fire had hit her at waist level and while it didn't apear that any major organs had been hit, the wound was bleeding quite badly and Carson needed to get the bleeding stopped as soon as possible.

"Doc... damn it! Tell me how she is!" John was looking over his shoulder while attempting to concentrate on getting the ship back to Atlantis. He had made the decision not to take the ship back to the planet – they needed to get her proper medical treatment in a hospital situation and while Carson could likely patch her up enough on board, he had seen enough battle wounds to know that this one needed attention.

"Lost a bit of blood lad, but nothing major has taken a hit. I just need to get her stabilised and some fluids into her. How long until we get back to Atlantis?"

"About a half hour Doc... we good until then?"

"We'll have to be lad. Just get us there safely... that's all we can ask." He turned his attention back to his patient. "Come on Stephanie lass, I'd like to see you open those lovely eyes now. I prefer that you be conscious, love."

He grasped her chin firmly in his hand and Teyla moved up onto the other side of her and took her hand, looking expectantly at the doctor.

"May I be of assistance Dr Beckett?"

"Just hold her like that Teyla, so she know's that we're here. I would like her conscious so that I have do a pain assessment and give her something. I can't while she's not conscious."

Stephanie groaned a little then and Carson could see that she was trying to open her eyes. Green pain filled eyes looked back at him now and he smiled at her in reassurance.

"Doc?" Her words were a little slurred and she tried to shake her head as though to clear it and groaned again as the action caused pain to erupt all over her body.

"What... happened.?"

"Lie still lass... you took a hit from a wraith gun and you've got yourself a nice little hole in your side."

She tried to move and looking down at her side she flicked her eyes up quickly to Carson. "Where's John? Is he .. ok?"

Ronan was standing over her now grinning. "He's all good, Stephanie. And flying the ship..."

She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again to find him still looking down at her. "Every one else... ok?"

"We're all good Stephanie. You're the only one that managed to take a hit.. even Rodney who generally gets shot in the butt... no wounds this time."

"Hey, that's not..." Rodney began but he shut up quickly when Ronon just glared at him.

"Ok lass.. let's get some pain relief into you now that you're conscious."

Her eyes closed as Carson gave her an injection and when she woke again an hour later, she was in the infirmary and a smiling John was looking down at her while she tried to counter the effects of the painkiller.

"Sleeping beauty awakes.. and you've now joined the ranks of the initiated." At her puzzled face he smiled a little wider. "You've been shot... taken wraith fire...a select few bear those scars."

She smiled weakly. "I'm honoured.. but I need to know.. what happened on the planet? We didn't go back?"

"No... but I'm just about to. Was just waiting for you to wake up so that I could see for myself that you were ok. Ronon and I are taking a team back there now... there are already two jumpers with teams on the ground and there is no sign of the first wraith dart. It means some hard search time, but we need to find whatever it was they were hiding there.. it'll be the only link we have."

He reached down a hand and ran it gently down her cheek. "You rest and we'll be back before you know it. Ok?"

She smiled and then he was gone and she felt a sudden sense of unease, one that she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't want him going back to that planet, had the uncomfortable feeling that something very wrong was happening there, right now.

"Carson?"

"What is it lass?" Concerned he was at her bedside in a moment.

"Please... I need to go... with him. Something's not right. Please... I need to be there, to help with … something..."

Carson placed his hands on her shoulders and held her back down firmly, thinking ahead to the syringe full of sedative he had waiting nearby, having already worked out that he was likely to need it.

"No you don't Stephanie. You need to lie back in this bed and heal and let the Colonel do his job. And he can't do that if he has to worry about you. He'll do what needs to be done.. don't you worry about him."

She struggled a little and Carson turned to get the injection that was on the table nearby and she was faster than he had anticipated. She pushed herself out of the bed and made herself run, trying not to wince in pain at the sore ankle and her bandaged side, and told herself that it was simply adrenalin that was allowing her to put one foot in front of the other in such a manner.

Carson's shout behind her had her moving and unsure how she even got there, she was suddenly in the jumper bay, a somewhat terrifying parody in hospital pyjamas, long hair wild and a little tangled and as white as the sheets she had just been lying on.

"Jesus, Steph. What the hell are you doing?" John had been about to step into the jumper and Ronon's shout had him looking in her direction, and immediately dropping back to grab her, his eyes quickly going to the entrance where an angry Carson was just entering.

"Colonel.. I suggest you keep a firm grip on her so that I can get this particular shot into her. Now."

Her eyes looking wildly at John and she grabbed onto his shirt, pulling tightly. "Please, John. You need to let me come with you.. there's something on that planet. Something that I need to do... I can feel it as much as I can feel that you are not meant to go there without me. Please don't ask me how I know... I just do."

"Be that as it may... you cannot come with us, not in the condition you are in. I will not even consider it. You need to get back into that hospital bed and let Carson help you get better."

Teyla was looking at Stephanie strangely. Her glance flickered from Stephanie and back to John.

"What if she speaks the truth Colonel... I know that you felt yourself that she had a strong connection with the mineral on the planet. It is true that perhaps she is the one who can control it in a particular form... I know that she is injured, but perhaps her presence is... necessary."

"Jesus Teyla... listen to yourself. I won't have her along on this mission, not for any half baked reason. Carson... take her and sedate her if necessary. You have my permission."

Stephanie pushed passed John and into the jumper, not caring that Carson's hands reached out to her or that John had a face like thunder on him.

"Damn it Stephanie... enough. Now. "

Teyla followed her into the jumper and in an attempt to shield her from both the men, she gently eased her down into one of the seats, then turned to face them, blocking Stephanie with her body.

"Colonel.. I will be responsible for her. I give you my word. I agree with Stephanie... she needs to come with us, to be there. She does appear to have some sort of connection with the mineral and we will need her to find it. To help locate it."

"A tracking device?" John's voice was hard.

"For all intents and purposes... yes, Colonel. She unwittingly helps create the tracking devices by activating the mineral somehow, and we can use this same ability to track in reverse. To enable us to find where they are storing it and where it is being refined down to the particular format that is being shipped to earth. Now... we don't have time to waste. The longer we sit around here arguing about whether she should be coming or not, the longer it is before we can get Stephanie back here for some proper rest. Colonel?"

His shoulders sagged slightly in defeat. He did not want to agree, but knew that Teyla was right, and if it had been anyone else he would not have hesitated..

"Ok. I don't agree with you, not 100% - but I will take your advice on this one for now – but Teyla? I warn you... if she looks as though she is not going to make the journey without deteriorating, then I will bring her back here. Understood? And there will be no objections from anyone."

He hazel eyes bored into hers and she nodded once in respect. She knew that Stephanie would do her best to make sure that she did not drag them down, and Teyla would make sure she was right behind her.


	26. Chapter 26 Intensity

CHAPTER 26 INTENSITY

They arrived back at the planet and John was pleased to note that there was no further sign of the townspeople and they were able to get to the mine area unchallenged unlike their previous visit.

John had watched her face pale as they had neared the mine and he had seen also that Teyla had stepped up and grasped her arm firmly, keeping a good grip on it and keeping her away from John. She had pulled quickly away from the mine and headed off in the direction she had been going before the dart had captured her, and the others moved quickly to stay with her.

Her strength seemed to increase as she moved away from the mine and it was a half hour walk before they came to a large clearing that had a cleared sandy area with a large wooden trapdoor flattened against the ground. Ronon and John had done a circumference check of the clearing, noting the scuff marks of booted feet and he touched his radio.

"Sheppard here. Teams two and three... please respond."

He waited a moment while they checked in, noting that they had indeed been in the clearing but had not yet been down through the trapdoor. At that moment the teams appeared from beyond the treeline, signalling to John and his team and checking the sky for darts.

"Colonel, sir!"

"We're going to head below. I need you to keep a team up here, around the treeline – watch for foot traffic and darts. I'll take my team and team three down there with me. We are looking for the mineral. Specifically where it is processed. And we need to gather as much evidence as we can and get it back to Atlantis. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." The team two leader headed off into the tree line and John moved forward to open the trapdoor, sending a wary glance back at Stephanie and flicking his eyes around at the rest of his team. Ronon was ready with his weapon as always, and Teyla was remaining at Stephanie's side, also with weapon drawn.

"Ok, let's do this people." He dropped down through the trapdoor and waited at the bottom, letting the others come down and move past him, and lastly reaching up to help Stephanie down, not happy with her clammy skin and pale face. He lowered her gently to the ground and held her against him for a moment, feeling the fast beating of her heart and discreetly held a hand to her wrist to check her pulse.

"Damn it Steph... you're not doing so good... and I already told you what would happen if you started to go down."

She pushed herself away from her and he had no choice but to admire the spark that came into her eyes.

"I'm fine John... let's just get to where we need to go. The longer we spend arguing...?"

She had turned around his same argument and he had no choice but to shake his head at her and move off down the tunnel, leaving Teyla to continue at her side.

They had to stop in each of the large rooms that went off the long tunnel. Mineral in various forms and sizes had been stacked in the first room and it was simply a holding area. The energy level in the room had increased when Stephanie walked in until there was an audible humming and Ronon and the other team had backed up a few steps in consternation, shooting looks in Stephanie's direction, already surmising that somehow she was responsible for the phenomenon.

"What the...?" John muttered, and moved closer to the pile of mineral, noting that Stephanie remained at a discreet distance and had placed her hand to her head..

"You ok, Steph? This starting to hurt you?"

"Not hurt so much... hum. It feels unusual.. and I'm not sure how to quantify it. I haven't been around a quantity such as this and it feels... natural somehow. As though I need to get used to it. But it will get easier."

She moved out of the room without waiting for a response and down the hallway, Teyla right behind her and the others scrabbling to follow.

The next room they came to had several small machines in it and it was immediately obvious that this was where the rough form of the mineral was broken down into a semi liquid form. There was a still like contraption that was filled approximately half way with a heavy liquid that covered the hard format of the mineral in the first part of the machine, then a series of pipes led to the second part of the machine and it was in here that the heavy liquid changed it's colour to a shade of green and the mineral from it's hardened form could be seen breaking down.

Stephanie was in motion now. She pulled off the backpack that Teyla wore and pulled out the containers that had been stored there, and she noted that two of the other team members were doing the same thing.

"John... we need to get as many samples as we can. Both of the original form, and the modified form. I would ideally like to get this machine back to Atlantis for testing.. any chance?"

She looked hopefully at John and he widened his eyes taking in the size of the machinery and arched an eyebrow at Ronon. Ronon simply shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the the men from the other team.

"Just make sure you know how you took it apart so we can put the damn thing back together again."

John's eyes were on Stephanie. Her face was no longer pale and she was running her hands along the perspex and John watched in fascination as the liquid in the second part of the machine began to bubble almost as though it was reacting to her touch on the container. And John knew immediately that it was.

"Steph?" Fascinated he closed in behind her and he could feel heat coming off her body, and concerned now he placed his hands at her waist, almost yelping at the charge that seemed to shoot through her into his hands. "Jesus!"

She flicked an apologetic glance over her shoulder. "It was nothing like this in the cave.. or in Atlantis when I was testing Carson's sample or on earth. This is raw... unrefined... and me? I am like a battery of sorts... without me? This process is long, and they are using a very rough, very simple processor that has likely been made up of base components having attempted to isolate the particular gene in the people from this planet who are able to refine the mineral and handle it... "

"So that is why the wraith want your particular gene?" Teyla had moved in behind Stephanie and was watching the liquid in the container.

"Without it, the process is interminable. Unstable even. I don't even know how I know this. I just do. Even more so standing here beside the mineral, feeling the energy as it goes through me, through this perspex and directly into the compound. See? See how it changes. It is tangible... and I would imagine that there are very few people who have this ability to this extent."

"I would say that you are right... and it seems to be something like the ATA gene... but likely more rare and there may be other applications that this gene allows." John had put his hands back on her waist again and this time he was able to keep them there and absorb the light energy that ran through her.

She whirled around then, and he had to put out his hands to stop her toppling into him.

"So, how does 'this' relate to what happened to you on earth? It is still a lot of random connections... and while we have made some of them... there are still too many "jumps" to conclusions. Let's just get this back to Atlantis and then perhaps we can start completing the connection of those damn dots. Maybe having you and the mineral together... will begin to make some sort of sense. We still need to find out who the others are in Atlantis that had been expediting that, and who the contacts are with the wraith. They must be liasing with humans... unless they are only working with the elders of this planet, utilising the genetic code of the humans from this world in exchange for their freedom from culling."

Teyla was nodding. "That is entirely possible John. That some sort of deal has been worked out. That is the way they work. Here? They are getting their weapons grade mineral refined for them with little effort on their part. It would appear to be a win win situation for them, as you would say."

"You ok to get back to the gate, Steph." He had noticed that she was starting to pale again and while the intitial reaction at being around the mineral appeared to increase her energy levels, they were definitely showing signs of being on the decline now and he watched as she nodded, and sagged slightly.

It was a natural thing to put his arms around her and pull her to his side, letting his body take the extra weight and it was like this that he moved them both out of the room and out of the tunnel, wondering in the back of the mind why it had simply been so easy to get in here and take the equipment... and why there was suddenly no wraith presence there to stop them. His eyes met Teyla's over the top of Stephanie's head and he knew that she wondered the same thing.

No doubt the reason for that would eventually be made clear to them.


	27. Chapter 27 The silent killer

CHAPTER 27 - The Silent Killer

They arrived back in Atlantis and as the equipment was brought through the gate, Sam was there to greet them with more than just a hint of curiousity in her eyes.

"You sure it's safe bringing all that here to Atlantis? Considering that you have no idea of the relative stability of the mineral. You could be inviting a whole lot of trouble ."

John raised his eyebrows at her. "We're going to take it down to Carson's secure lab, down below. We're fairly certain that Steph's presence somehow keeps it both inactive and active... if that makes any sense. Without her to stimulate it, it needs to go through an incredibly long refining process and that waiting time should give us the required shielding. And when she does activate it? As long as she is within a certain distance of the mineral, she can control it that way."

"So, on earth... how would they have kept the mineral safe?"

"I have a vague theory about that as well. I'm thinking that her alzheimers serum – once we was given the go ahead to action a demonstration of the serum, it is likely that she would inadvertently activate the serum and turn on the beacon."

Sam was a little more dismissive. "Seems a little much like conjecture to me, John. You'll need to establish clear links and ties. I need the chain to be clearly defined before we move on this. At this stage, it is all just heresay."

"Maybe Sam, but it's the best we have right now..." He watched as Teyla helped her to the infirmary, intent on following along to ensure himself, that she got there safely. He tapped his earpiece.

"Carson... you might wanna look out for Steph.. she's heading your way. And after that.. you have a huge supply of mineral and equipment being sent down to the lower lab..."

He waited to hear Carson's response then turned back briefly to Sam before heading out of the gate room. "You didn't see how the mineral reacted to her presence Sam... if you'd been there? This hesitation that is more than just a little obvious, would certainly not be there. It was out of left field, I'm telling you. Think of her as a giant super conductor, a battery if you will... and she was... possibly is... the strongest link between the original form of the compound and something so powerful that the wraith would literally do anything to get their hands on her.. and it..."

"Be that as it may John, but as a scientist, and as base commander, I have to have clear understanding of whatever is happening here, to the mineral and to Stephanie. And remember, I am the liason with earth and the SGC. And somebody has to ensure the safety not just of this base, but of the link between here and earth. We cannot afford anything leaving this base that could adversely affect earth in any way, you know that John. Getting involved with her the way you have, has clouded your judgement and your safety concerns are not what they should be. Just remember. If anything gets beyond our security measures and makes it through to earth, there will be no point of return, and no defense suitable against something of this magnitude."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, her blue eyes flashing, while understanding what John was faced with, and likely going through, needing him to pull his head in and focus on the larger picture.

The security and defense of Atlantis and earth.

John did not respond, simply turned on his heel and left the room abruptly and Sam let out a frustrated breath. Mostly she felt torn between the wearing of two caps. On one hand she had been where John was. A team leader and needing to make on the fly decisions about the team. But on the other hand, she was now responsible for more than just the one team, and the bigger picture was what she needed to focus on now. Huffing a breath, she turned and headed back to her office, knowing that it was time to put a call into the SGC and set up a link with some of the higher powers. This was fast moving beyond her pay grade and she needed someone else to step in and make some of the decisions. Before a wrong one was made.

Carson's face was a study of mixed emotions when Stephanie arrived in the infirmary. Torn between anger at her initial flight from the infirmary, and concern for a colleague with whom he had grown fond of, he quickly assessed her situation and took the required steps to ensure that she would not leave the bed again in the near future. The sedative that she had been threatened with previously, was no longer a threat, but a reality and she did not have the strength to protest when he came near the bed holding the hypodermic needle and barely flickered her eyes when he rolled her slightly to the side and slid the needle into her thigh.

"I know you think you were doing the right thing lass, but in your weakened state, and injured the way you were, likely you have just managed to inflict more damage on yourself. Irresponsible my lass. And as a scientist you should have known better. This will sedate you for a few hours, give your body time to simply shut itself down and heal, which is the best thing for it."

His gruff voice barely registered on her and she let her eyes drift shut, attempting to push them open again when she heard John's voice as he came into the infirmary. She barely felt his hand on her cheek, his light touch, and she sighed, finally letting herself drift away as the sedative, now coursing through her veins allowed her that precious drop into unconciousness.

Carsons' eyes met John's over her resting body.

"Out with it lad. You've got something to say, I can see it sparking in your eyes. Give me the bad news."

John drew his eyes back from the woman in the bed and once again gazed directly at the doctor. "The equipment has been sent down to the lab Doc... it was beyond anything I had seen before and have no idea what to make of it. She has something in her, something unparalleled, something they want so desperately that they will do anything to get it from her. I don't think they managed, before we got to her on the hive ship. A few hours later? Hell, even a few minutes.. that outcome might be different. They would likely have what they wanted and she would no longer be a necessary part of the equation. Until they have her DNA, something to take and replicate against? She is valuable alive. But once they have that, then they will no longer need her. And we have to stop them at all costs. We know what they want the compound for. And once they have that? They will be unstoppable."

Carson's face had paled slightly. "Now that she is resting, I will go down to the lab, and start work on it. If we can do what the wraith want to do, and create a synthetic compound? Then we can also create something that negates the effect of this. But it will take time Colonel. Time that I am not sure we have. There's something you need to know. Something that has come to light with the last lot of tests that I ran on Stephanie earlier. I had the time to analyse them while you were away, and it is not good news."

Carson paused, watching as the Colonel's face set hard and cold. The face of a killer.

"Spit it out Doc, we need to work with all the facts here. Both good and bad."

Carson drew a hand over his eyes before replying. "Excessive interaction with the compound is going to kill her. While she might possess some sort of 'gene' that allows her to interact with the compound, formulate, break it down to a usable form, this interaction? Is playing havoc with her internal organs. They will fail. Continued exposure to the compound will ensure this."

It was John's turn to run a hand over his eyes, then upwards, scrubbing his hair back into unruly tufts that spiked alarmingly over forebidding hazel eyes.

"If we keep her away from the compound from this point on Doc? Will that reverse the damage? Lessen the effects in any way?"

"I simply don't know son. I don't know anything about the gene she holds, while similar I am sure, to the ATA gene, we have had time to research that thoroughly over the years. We understand and can work with it thanks to time and a team of wonderful scientists who have made it happen. The same can be achieved of this gene also. But time? I am not sure we have that in this case..."

"What about you? What about the other scientists working in the lab below, working on the compound? Do they run the same risks as her?" John's eyes flicked again to the woman in the bed, then resolutely back to the doctor.

"I have tested everyone who has worked on the compound. There is no danger I believe, unless one holds the gene. Nothing is activated, and it is this activation process that also seeks to destroy the organs of the ones who carry the genes. At least, that is my theory based on tests I have run. This needs to be rechecked and verified, but it is a worst case scenario Colonel, and it is better to be prepared than not."

"Understood Doc, and thank you, for your candor. Get your team onto it as soon as possible. Maybe whatever they come up with? Will help Stephanie get a handle on whatever is happening inside of her. Before it kills her..."

John turned and left the infirmary, missing the look of sympathy that Carson sent his way. He understood what the Colonel was feeling, had seen the pain cross his face briefly before he shuttered it. And he would do what he could to make sure the girl in the bed came out of this alive.


	28. Chapter 28 In come the big guns

Chapter 28 - In Come the Big Guns

Carson worked long into the night. Fuelled by the desire not only to save a life, but to get to the core of what made up this unpredictable and unstable element, he organised his team of scientists in appropriate groups.

At one point Rodney popped his head into the laboratory, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it suddenly when he saw the look of pain cross Carson's face. Feeling John come up behind him he rolled his eyes towards Carson, and John's forbidding face was enough to have Rodney quickly exiting the lab and heading to higher ground, least he get involved in something that he was not able to offer assistance for.

"John!"

Sam's urgent tones had him snapping his head around, having made his way back to the infirmary and had taken a seat at Stephanie's side.

"They're sending a team. I had no choice. It's out of our hands now, unless Carson comes up with something in the next 24 hours, it is over. They are going to impound all samples of the mineral, all the equipment that you took from the lab, and all of Carson's findings. Then they will take it all back to Earth with them. They are not taking any chances that the wraith will get their hands on it."

John slumped slightly in the chair. "What about Steph? Will they just leave her here to die?"

"Here's the bad news in this scenario, John. They want to use her as a guinea pig. They'll send her and the samples to Area 51. There? She will be pulled apart and put back together. Until they find what they are looking for." Sam's voice dropped a little as she finished her sentence, watching John intently for his reaction.

It was fast coming. His hand thumped the armrest of the chair with sudden force and he pushed himself abruptly to his feet.

"Over my dead body, Sam. No way. No how. She does not leave this base under those conditions. She is not some damn science experiment. How the hell can you allow something like this?"

"I have no choice, John. It is over my head now. I had to pass this one on, before the crap storm of all time hits this base. You know that as much as I do. I needed input on this, and I had to go to the top. This order has come straight from the president."

"I don't care if it has come from Elvis Presley himself..."

John was interupted when his ear mike crackled to life.

"Colonel's... I need you in the control room. There is an urgent communication from the Chancellor. They are under wraith attack and they will not back down until they receive the woman. That is their demand."

John was at the door in seconds with Sam close behind him. He tapped his ear piece.

"Roger that Airman. Hold open that communication. I have a plan. Relay that to them. I repeat. Tell them we have a plan."

Sam raised her eyebrows in John's direction but he has almost at the control room before she caught up to him and managed to grab his arm in order to halt his entrance into the room.

"John! Damnit! I am the commander here. Nothing is getting out on that channel before I approve it. What the hell have you got in mind."

His hand crept unerringly to his already touselled hair, messing it still further.

He slapped his hand against the side of the door, pausing out of respect for Sam.

"We can't let the team from earth take Stephanie back. I don't care what they do with the samples. That is up to them – likely, they have the means to spend the time and energy getting to the bottom of what makes it tick. Figuratively and literally. But Steph? She's the key. Take her back to earth and that key does not work anymore. My guess, she is at her strongest here, and the very best place for her to be, is on the same planet as the mineral. "

"But the reaction John, you heard Carson! Her increasing exposure to it is killing her.!"

Sam's eyes were like blue glass, sparking with anger.

"I have a theory. Don't ask me how or why. I just feel that it is right. This reaction, this break down of her organs? It is a process, one that must be completed. Once it is done, then I don't believe she will die. I think it is a phase, and when she gets through that deterioration process, she will evolve into something... something that stronger and more effective that what she is now, as a human."

He pushed into the control room, intent on passing his request on to the chancellor, to let them know that he had a solution for them, but once again, Sam reached out and grasped his arm.

"How the hell do you know this, John. How can you know this? Carson has been working all night, to isolate her DNA and find some sort of co relation between what she can do and what should is becoming. He has found nothing other than the fact that it is killing her..."

"Get him up here Sam.. put my theory to him.. please... it will buy us some time, and I don't know how I know.. I have watched as she has changed over the past few days. I don't think she is dying. Regardless of the supposed organ failure that Carson is seeing. There is something... more..."

John pulled away and took his place in front of the video screen, watching as the agitated chancellor started gestulating wildly when he saw John. Sam watched him for a minute, listened as he set out his plan to the chancellor, and huffing an impatient breathe, tapped her ear radio to contact Carson and attempt to find out exactly where they could go with this.

She was afraid on one hand, that John had 'lost it'...but had too much respect for her second in command to not give him at least, the benefit of the doubt. With one ear she listened to his plan that he pulled out of some little known recess in that sometimes disordered mind of his, and attempted to explain to Carson that his theory was very possibly, wrong.

Carson was quick to burst through the door on the control room, anger warring for something else on his face.

Hope.

"Colonel's! Just what the hell is going on? How did you come to this ridiculous conclusion? I have been working with results, there is absolutely no hint whatsoever, that this condition of hers can be in any way reversed through additional exposure to it."

John turned a sharp eye in Carson's direction, having made some attempt to set out his plan to the chancellor.

"It's not just the exposure to the mineral Doc.. it is the motherlode. Her exposure to the source. That is the key. That is how she can continue 'becoming' whatever it is she is evolving into."

"Listen to yourself Colonel! This is ridiculous. And absolutely unfounded. You have nothing on which to base this assumption, and we cannot afford to take an further chances with the young lasses life. As her doctor, I cannot in all good conscious, recommend that you drag her back to that bloody planet and shove her head into that cave, hoping that some magic solution is going to jump out and bite you on the nose."

Carson was as angry as John had ever seen him, and motioning to Sam to take his place at the console and continue discussions with the chancellor, he moved closer to the doctor, reaching out a hand to placate him.

His face held something that had Carson pausing in his tirade, and looking closely at John's expression.

"What is it, son? What do you know that I don't?"

John took a deep breath.

"There is one thing that the wraith do not know, and we can use this to our advantage. She is not just a battery of sorts, not just a conduit for some sort of super charged current that they are going to attempt to use as a giant homing beacon for earth. That current can be used in both directions. It is designed not to help the wraith, but to destroy them."

Sam whipped her head around in shock.

"John…?"

"She is like a poison to them, in her fully evolved state. Close proximity to that small charge that she emits will penetrate their brains as surely as any poison gas, and is highly toxic to them. They don't know this…"

John was interrupted by Sam's raised voice. "And you do…? How?"

"When I held her hand last night, why she was sleeping.. I think I dozed off a little myself… pictures came into my mind, with clarity that made me think that they were more than just simple dreams. It was as though someone was leading me through something.. a scenario. I didn't want to attempt to process it too much… but it came to me. When you told me that the powers that be on earth, were going to take her back. That will surely kill her. She needs to complete whatever has been started. I saw that. And completion will not kill her. Oh no."

Sam slumped slightly, looking at Carson in consternation.

"Doc? Is there any way that this could be possible? I mean… we have seen some fantastic turn of events since we have been in this galaxy… but this? Is pretty much out there…"

Carson shook his head slightly, the anger now gone.

"If this is the only chance we have, I say we take it. She'll die otherwise. One way or another. Earth or here. I can't do anything for her. Earth won't be able to help her. It's a gamble, but the end will likely justify the means. And Colonel?"

He looked into John's troubled face.

"I trust you lad, you know that. I know how you feel about her, and her safety and survival are your primary concern. We'll do it your way lad, let me in on your little plan, and we'll get her out of here before the team from earth arrives…Colonel Carter?"

Sam only nodded. This had gone beyond anything she would sanction. This was Sheppard's game now. She would do what she could to deflect the team from earth when they arrived, but likely there would be serious recriminations. Until they had proof that Sheppard's plan had merit and he would once again prove to save the day.


	29. Chapter 29 Poison

Chapter 29- Poison

They had little time to get Stephanie and get themselves off Atlantis before the team from the SG1 and eath arrived. Stephanie was weak and it took both Carson and John to immobilise her sufficiently to get her to the gate room and gather up the rest of the team, along with a supporting team of marines. This was a volunteer mission for the marines. Literally not sanctioned officially, Sheppard did not feel that he could order their participation, knowing that when or if they were caught, they would likely be court martialled.

Needless to say a full team stood waiting for him in the gate room at the ready. Their orders might come from earth, but their loyalty was to this man and this city, and they would protect to their last breath.

"Sheppard!" Ronon's deep voice echoed through the gate room and John spun his head sharply, taking in the big Satedan bringing an armful of weapons with him. A small grin lit John's face momentarily. Ronon was a member of his team who would always have their back and he would not even begin to consider this sort of mission without backup from the big man. Do or die. No surrender. Fighting words to live and die by. On this planet as with all others. The code of this galaxy was laced with raw courage and John was proud to associate with such strength of character.

"Let's do this, people. Our window is closing. Any moment that gate will activate and a whole crap storm will rain down on us. Team earth has left the mid way station and they are literally minutes away from ruining this. We need to get Steph out of here, and back to where all this begins. And where all of it will end. One shot boys and girls. That is all we get."

A flick of his hand and the watchful gate technician began the dialling sequence and John risked a glance to the control room, noting immediately that Sam was not there. He knew why she was absent. She might have unofficially approved the mission, but on an official level, she would be answering to the powers that be from earth, and as such, her absence from their point of departure at least gave her some breathing space when it came down to the wire.

Between Teyla and John, Stephanie attempted to hold herself tall. She knew she was in a weakened state, and knew also, that John understood. Had picked up the threads that she or her subconscious, had attempted to send directly to his receptive brain while he dozed lightly at her beside. And had no idea how she had managed to do this or even what it all meant. Not on a conscious level, anyway. It was all down to genetics now, thought processes were relying on genetic memory and almost in relief she was able to let that ever present part of her brain that never shut down from the constant process of theories, rest a little, finally... assomething instinctively and entirely natural, took her over.

"Crap. Wraith!" John's cry was unnecessary as they stepped unsteadily through the gate, but it was instinctual to voice it anyway. A wraith cruiser hung quietly in the air above the gate, motionless, waiting.

Waiting, for Stephanie to arrive.

Her body jerked in spasm and Teyla gripped her arm a little tighter, feeling the hum of something electric and very much alive, shooting through the subcutaneous layers, barely below the skin. She blocked the unpleasant sensation, intent rather, on keeping one wary eye on the cruiser and checking out the immediate area, exactly as John and the rest of the team and his marines, were doing.

"Game plan, Sheppard? Please tell me you have one..." Rodney's plaintive cry had a wry smile tilting the corner of John's mouth. "Cause, just in case I am announcing the obvious here? That cruiser likely means that we are seriously outnumbered here. And you know how good at mathematics I am."

Ronon pointed his large weapon skyward, his natural instinct to go into the fray, shooting. John stopped him with a low growl.

"Leave it Ronon. No use. As Rodney said... we are outnumbered. And if you start shooting now, then our time on this planet, is going to be sadly reduced and we will not get to write up that lovely travel brochure that I had been planning on publishing. If you get my point..."

John's dry tones had Ronon lowering his weapon slightly, and casting a quizzical look in John's direction.

"Let me shoot, Sheppard.. maybe I can even those odds up a little..."

"Not the time, Ronon... trust me. They're not here to kill us. They want Steph. They want her alive and they are not so stupid as to realise that we are the ones who are assisting her in staying alive at this point. So for now? They need us... and we can use that to our advantage. They don't know... what I know... What Stephanie knows..."

Rodney's impatient hiss of breath had John shaking his head, knowing what was coming. He was not disappointed.

"So... Sheppard. A plan. You obviously have one. In fact, you obviously are privy to knowledge that you have neglected to pass on to us. Leaving us, yet again, out in the cold. A familiar place, I might add..."

Ronon was flicking his glance between the two men.

"That true, Sheppard? You got a plan? And is there something you need to be passing on to your team... that is, if you want backup..."

Anger had shifted the tones of Ronon's voice and John made his own sharper in an attempt to regain control of the situation.

"I can't go into full detail now. Hell, I don't even understand myself, how I came across the information. Keeping it short and sweet... Steph here? An intended reverse beacon, able to activate the mineral in such a way that they have a giant battery to their distinct advantage. The wraith's, that is. A giant reverse beacon to the largest feeding ground that they have yet to discover. Earth. That much we all know. What you do not realise yet? And this is the information that is .. yes.. I admit... a little.. airy fairy for want of a better word..."

He was interupted by an impatient huff as Rodney attempted to insert his usual bevy of objections. "You are not serious, Sheppard? Airy fairy... ? Even for you, that is more than just a little ridiculous. And what the hell is so important that we needed to bring her back here. We followed you without question, as we generally do, and this time? I think you have gone too far..."

"Let me talk, Rodney... I trust him. And look inside your heart. You know you trust him too, or your wouldn't be here."

Teyla's quiet tones were enough to calm Rodney down, just as they always were. The peacemaker of the team, her logical reasoning and simplistic viewpoint often more than a match for his complex theories and analytical mind.

"John... you will tell us when you are ready.." she smiled at him reassuringly, wanting them to move on, feeling uncomfortable herself, in the presence of the wraith cruiser.

At that moment a wraith dart flew slowly overhead, low and assessinlgy, in such a way that John knew without a doubt they were being scanned. The dart hovered low in the sky just beyond them and Ronon went to raise his weapon threatening, lowering it only at a sign from John.

"They're not a threat right now, Ronon. Leave it. We'll need the firepower later on, of that I am sure. For now? We need to find out what their game plan is and as long as we have Stephanie, there'll be no firepower wasted on us."

Teyla nodded at John's words and took the first steps forward, towards where the chancellor and his representatives had quietly appeared at the base of the clearing, no doubt sent to accompany them back to the village. It was Rodney who looked suspiciously at John.

"You want us just to go with them? With wraith ships in the vicinity and likely held nicely in the pockets of those men over there? Are you crazy?"

"Not much else we can do Mckay. Go with the flow for now. We'll take our chance later on. We need to find out more, get closer to them, and whatever Stephanie has been triggered to do, will happen on it's own, in the proper, correct sequence."

"Ahh, yes Sheppard. And you know this how?" He raised skeptical eyebrows at the team leader, while keeping a wary eye on the wraith dart above.

"Wish I could satisfy your curiousity on that one Mckay. Fact if the matter is, I have no idea. And likely, neither does Steph here. She is reacting on instinct, and somehow, I am able to channel into that instinct. We'll argue semantics later. Let's go with these nice folks over here. But team, be vigilant, and while I know I don't have to emphasis that.. well, let's just say, that this flying by the seat of our pants... doesn't come as naturally as you all seem to think."

They followed the chancellor and the other representatives towards the city area and kept a wary eye on the dart that stayed low and close at all times. Stephanie,for all intents and purposes, was outwardly unpeturbed and John kept slanting sideways glances at her set face, wondering at just what was bubbling beneath the surface. As they neared the city limits, her hand found it's way into his and he gave it a hard squeeze, before releasing it, keeping both hands resting comfortably on his weapon. He was taking no chances that he would not be ready for anything that could or would, strike at a moment's notice.

'People of Atlantis, you are requested to surrender the woman. Humans... there is only one way out of this for you."

The voice coming out of the doorway of a large building structure was undoubtedly wraith, and John's hand gripped the weapon harder, noting also that Ronon had raised his own threateningly.

"Lower your weapons humans. We only want the woman. The rest of you will be free to leave. And you are surrounded. The dart in the sky? It is only one of a large number of scouts who are even now, under instruction to strike you down immediately, should you decline our rather generous offer."

"We don't leave any of our team behind. That is something you should have learnt by now. Human? Yes... we are. And one of our traits is compassion, along with loyalty. Something your race seems to have missed out on when the genetic pool was allocating out it's little store of goodies. You want her activation skills, her gene... we know what you are after. We know what you want her for. And yet, you expect us to simply hand her over so that you can plan a one way trip to earth, and have your own personal buffet...?"

The wraith queen stepped out into the door, accompanied by several of her wraith guards, and flicking his eyes around the courtyard, John saw immediately that their way out was indeed blocked by wraith. Many wraith. And all with weapons pointed in their direction.


End file.
